Los Super Z
by Loca de remate
Summary: Cuando un grupo de 9 amigos consigue poderes lo único que puede pasar es que tengan locas y graciosas aventuras, una historia con mucha amistad, romance y sobre todo comedia, entra y lee las aventuras de Los Super Z -
1. Chapter 1

*resubido

Capitulo 1

Yo:Hola tal vez me conocieron como Antonia-la-loka por fallos técnicos en mi otra cuenta, tuve que comenzar desde 0 con esta historia en esta nueva cuenta, espero que puedan comprenderme y leerla

Aclaración: Tienen 12 años

"Una chica esta esperando a sus amigas frente a su compu en un ...''

Cami-chan: ¿Que escribes?

Yo: Nada, esperandolas, aproposito ¿Donde están Phany y Jek?

Pha/Jek: Aquí estamos

Yo: Por fin llegaron, justo a tiempo para presentar la historia

Jek: hagamoslo

Phany: Estoy lista

Cami-chan: Esta historia la preparo esta lokita...

Jek: Para todos los fans de las ppgz y los rrbz

Phany: Con el apoyo de todas nosotras

Yo: Las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen y lo mas seguro nunca lo harán, solo me pertenecen la trama, Brad y Brushy

Cami-chan: Sabemos que nuestra amiga escribe mucho pero por favor lean hasta el final

Todas: Que lo disfruten

Capitulo 1: Conociendo vidas, tarde a clases

En una habitación un poco desordenada, donde el color rosa predomina al igual que las envolturas de chocolate, se puede ver a una chica de cabello naranja y ojos rosados (¡si rosados), esta levantándose y limpiándose el chocolate de la cara

-MOMOKO APURATE O LLEGARAS TARDE A LA ESCUELA-

-Ya voy mama- dijo con pereza hasta que vio que el reloj marcaba las 7:30 y ella entraba a las 8:00

Se levanto de golpe y entro al baño para salir en 10 segundos (récord mundial) bañada, peinada y vestida, se había puesto una falda rosada por encima de la rodilla, una camiseta manga larga blanca con franjas rosadas en las mangas y un corazón en medio y obviamente su característico e inseparable moño rojo

Bajo las escaleras y beso a su hermana en la frente

-¿Como estas Kuriko?- pregunto

-Bien Momoko, emocionada por ver a mi admirador secreto, me prometió que este año se presentaría ante mi

-¡Que bien!- dijo mientras se sentaba en el comedor- Me pregunto quien será

***En otra parte de la ciudad***

-Dai este año te toca despertar a tu hermana- dijo una tierna señora de ojos y cabellos verde agua

-Pero mama, no quiero morir- replico Dai, un muchacho de cabello verde oscuro en puntas y ojos del mismo color

-HAZLO-

-Ok-

-Ka...kao...Kaoru, despierta- dijo Dai mientras miedosamente abría la puerta y casi se infarta al ver a su hermana vestida y viendo televisión. Se tiro encima de la chica y le grito- ¿QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE DIABLOS HAZ HECHO CON MI HERMANA?- luego sintió como un puño le rompía el cartílago de la nariz

-No te ilusiones Dai, solo me levante temprano para hacer la tarea que tenia que hacer en vacaciones- dijo la pelinegra de ojos esmeralda de mala gana, vestía una camiseta negra con encima una chaqueta verde que combinaba con sus shorts amarillos, sus tenis blancos y una gorra verdi-negra

-Mi nariz, mi perfecta nariz, haz arruinado mi perfil griego- lloriqueo Dai mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nariz

-Ay, no ecxajeres, estaba arruinado desde que naciste, ahora vamos o llegare tarde a la escuela- se burlo Kaoru mientras agarraba su mochila y salia de su desordenada y verde habitación

***En otra parte de la ciudad***

Una chica rubia y de ojos celestes esta terminando de desayunar, lleva puesto un vestido azul de tirantes que llega hasta la rodilla, con un suéter manga larga rosado pastel y unos zapatitos blancos

-Abuelita me tengo que ir a la escuela, nos vemos en la tarde- dijo la chica caminando hacia la puerta

-Miyako ¿No olvidas algo?- pregunto la a cianita sonriente

-¿Como que abuelita?-

-Como tu mochila querida- respondió despareciendo en la cocina

-Oh, es cierto, no puedo ser tan distraída- se auto-regaño Miyako corriendo hacia su habitación que era celeste y muy ordenada, agarro su mochila y se fue

***En otra parte de la ciudad...y no la mas bonita***

En un edificio abandonado se puede ver a dos chicos durmiendo plácidamente encima de un colchón viejo. Uno es rubio, de ojos azules y se nota la inocencia en su cara, esta vestido con unos pantalones de color caqui, una camisa blanca de manga larga, encima un chaleco azul que hace juego con sus tenis del mismo color

El otro chico es pelinegro, de ojos verdes y es bastante pálido, esta vestido con unos jeans negros ajustados, una camiseta verde sin mangas, encima una chaqueta de cuero y calzaba unos converse verdes

De pronto entra corriendo un chico pelirrojo y de ojos rojos, llevaba puesto unos jeans azules rasgados, una sudadera roja, unos tenis blancos y una desgastada gorra roja, llevaba en su mano izquierda una bolsa llena de frutas y con la derecha se sostenía el pecho, esta agitado como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia

-DESPIERTEN PAR DE VAGOS- grito el pelirrojo

Los 2 chicos saltan del colchón por el susto y no se ven muy felices

-BRICK, casi me matas del susto, pensé que era un guardia que venía a echarnos- regaño el ojiverde

-Butch tiene razón, se que nos tienes que despertar pero ¿Tienes que ser tan grosero?- dijo el rubio mientras se estiraba un poco

-Boomer deja de comportarte como una niña una vez en tu vida y agradece que traje el desayuno- se quejo Brick

-¿Enserio? Gracias bro, no comíamos desde antes de ayer- dijo Butch con estrellitas en los ojos

-Es mi deber como trillizos mayor robar la comida- dijo Brick mientras sacaba las frutas de la bolsa- Ahora coman y alistense

-¿Alistarnos para que?- pregunto Boomer mientras pelaba una naranja

-Para que mas, para la escuela- dijo Brick como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

¿¡ERA HOY?!- gritaron Butch y Boomer mientras metían algunas frutas en sus mochilas y salían corriendo hacia la escuela

-¡OIGAN! ESPERENME PAR DE INGRATOS- lloriqueo Brick estilo chibi mientras el también salia corriendo

***En otra parte de la ciudad (están hartos de esta frase)***

Se podía observar en un laboratorio/casa con apariencia de guardería a un chico de unos 8 años, de cabello negro bien peinado, ojos del mismo color, vestido con una camisa azul, unos shorts negros, una bata de laboratorio blanca y unos zapatos negros bien lustrados, se ve muy nervioso y entre sus manos sostiene una caja de chocolates

-¿Que pasa Ken?- pregunto un señor igualito al niño ,pero obviamente mas alto, mientras tomaba su cafe en el comedor

-Papa, hoy me le voy a declarar a Kuriko- explico el niño con seriedad- Y que tal si me rechaza, o si no soy su tipo, o si...

¡Ken!- interrumpió el hombre con una sonrisa

-Si profesor-

-Todo va a salir bien, además es el primer día de escuela y le dijiste que te le ibas a declarar, no cuando- el profesor le alboroto el cabello a su hijo

-Tiene razón profesor yo puedo hacerlo, yo soy fuerte, yo...

-Hola Ken ¿Como estas?- pregunto un perro robot

-Hola Poochie, pero ¿Por que hoy todos me interrumpen?-

DIN DIN DIN ( sonó la alarma de un reloj)

-Oh, ya me tengo que ir los veo luego- dijo el niño agarrando su mochila y despareciendo por la puerta

***En la ultima otra parte de la ciudad***

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que no

-Que si...espera...oh rayos- dijo un chico de cabello cafe despeinado y ojos color miel mientras hacia un puchero, vestía una camisa blanca, una chaqueta amarilla, unos pantalones cafes y unos zapatos bien lustrados del mismo color

-Ja, ¿ves? Siempre gano- exclamó una chica de cabello avellana amarrado en 2 trenzas y ojos cafes mientras que agarraba la ultima tostada del plato, llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes amarillo, con un cinturón blanco, unas medias cafes y y unas ballerinas blancas

-Brushy, recuerdame por que eres mi mejor amiga y por que te invito a desayunar- exigió el ahora sonriente chico guardando unos cuadernos en su mochila

-...

-Brushy

-...

-BRUSHY

-Ah...¿Que?...¿Decías algo Brad? Estaba un poco distraída

-No nada, ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clases- dijo Brad mientras se montaba en su skate y salia de la casa

-Ok, pero esperame- dijo Brushy mientras se montaba en su monopatín y salia por la puerta

***En la entrada de la escuela***

-Momoko, llevamos esperando 2 horas, Kaoru no llegara a tiempo- lloriqueo muy chibi Miyako

-Miyako, solo llevamos esperando 2 minutos- regaño la pelirroja- además ahí viene

Se veía a Kaoru caminando en dirección a las chicas, hasta que...PLAF Butch venia corriendo y la choco

-OYE ESTUPIDO FIJATE POR DONDE VAS- dijo aun el suelo Kaoru

-¡¿YO?! TU DEBERIAS TENER MAS CUIDADO BRUJA- regaño Butch sobandose un chichón

-¡¿BRUJA!? ESTAS MUERT...PLAF...- Brad no los había visto en el suelo y también los choco y ahora estaba inconsciente

-TARADO, le daré una lección- afirmo Butch quitándose la chaqueta

-No Butch, fue tu culpa por quedarte en el suelo y además por chocar al otro chico- regaño Boomer

-¿El otro chico?- preguntaron al unisono los verdes

-Si- afirmo el rubio sin haberse acercado totalmente, pero cuando lo hizo- Oh perdón, eres una chica- dijo Boomer apenado viendo a Kaoru

Los ojiverdes se quedaron viendo por un momento y justo después Butch no podía respirar por tanto que se reía y Kaoru estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre el rubio pero Miyako intervino

-Kaoru no lo mates, solo cometió un pequeño error- dijo Miyako tomándola de la mano y jalandola hacia atrás casi inútilmente

-ENTONCES NO LO MATO, SOLO LO MANDO AL HOSPITAL- grito Kaoru intentando soltarse de agarre de su amiga mientras que Boomer solo seguía paralizado en su lugar

-¿QUE DIABLOS...ESTA...PASANDO...AQUÍ?- grito/pregunto Brick entre jadeos llegando a la escena

-Tu amigo choco a mi amiga, después los atropello el skateboarder inconsciente, tu otro amigo confundió a mi amiga con un chico y ahora mi otra amiga esta reteniendo a mi amiga para que no los mate- explico con ''simpleza'' Momoko mientras admiraba la escena comiendo palomitas sacadas de quien sabe donde

-Típico día en mi vida, solo un error en tus cálculos rosadita, no son mi amigos...son mis hermanos- afirmo Brick cruzado de brazos

-Mis condolencias- comento Momoko cosa que hizo reír a ambos a carcajadas

-No se que estoy interrumpiendo pero creo que vamos a llegar tarde a clases- comento Brushy bajándose de su monopatín

-LA ESCUELA- grito Brad despertando y acto seguido salio corriendo sin notar la presencia de las otras personas

-LA ESCUELA- gritaron al unisono los demás mientas que también salían corriendo

Alex: ¿Que hacen?

Cami-chan: ¿¡TU!? ¿Que haces aquí?

Alex: Nada jodiendo

Phany: Seguimos con la historia

Yo: No, eso es todo por hoy

Alex: No es justo acabe de llegar

Phany: Tiene razón ¿Cuando lo sigues?

Yo: Bueno, creo que el domingo

Jek: Entonces nos vemos el domingo loma

Yo: bey

''Y así la autora quedo sola buscando inspiración para el próximo capitulo"


	2. Chapter 2

*resubido

Capitulo 2

Yo: Hola...¿Chicas? "la chica abrió su laptop y volvió a escribir lo que estaba haciendo

Todas:BUUUUUUU

Yo:AAAAAAAAAAAAHH

Todas: ¿Te asustamos?

Yo: Ja, ja muuuuy graciosas, pero las perdono por hoy

Alex: Es que tardabas mucho

Phany: Si, pensamos que no ibas a venir

Jek: Y te quejas cuando nosotras llegamos tarde

Yo: Bueno, pero ya vine

Cami-chan: ¿Empezamos?

Yo:¡Claro!

Todas: Las ppgz y los rrbz no le pertenecen a esta loca, solo esta trama, Brushy y Brad

Yo: Este capitulo esta dedicado a la cumpleañera de 12 años Kira Murasaki-chan (Yumiko) y a mi hermana Milagros (señorita Mila)

Capitulo 2: Amigos y poderes

***En el salón***

-Oh, llegamos- dijo Momoko mientras se arreglaba su moño

-Y aun no ha llegado la señorita Mila- dijo Brad sonriente

-Es nuestro día de suerte; desayunamos y llegamos temprano a clases- exclamó Butch sacando una almohada de su mochila (ya sabemos que hará en clases)

-¿Desayunaron?- preguntaron extrañados todos menos los trillizos

-Si, bueno nuestros padres murieron, vivimos en un edificio abandonado y no siempre podemos comer por que tenemos que robar la comida, pero no importa que, siempre venimos a la escuela por que se lo prometimos a nuestros padres- dijo sonriente Boomer mientras que todos menos sus hermanos luchaban para no llorar

-Boomer, ¿Que te dije sobre contarle nuestra vida personal a gente que apenas conocemos?- pregunto Brick tranquilamente

-Que si lo hacia me ibas a dar un ...AUCH- se quejo Boomer ya que Brick le había dado el zape mas fuerte que pudo

-Te lo mereces, miren no queremos que nos traten diferente a cualquier persona- pidió Butch seriamente

-No te preocupes, no lo haremos- afirmo Miyako limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos

-Tratarte como a cualquier otra persona éh, pues entonces después de clases te voy a dar una paliza como haría con cualquier otra persona- dijo Kaoru viendo diabólicamente a Butch

-No ¿Por que a mi? Mejor pegarle al estupido que nos atropello- reclamo el ojiverde recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Brad

-Oye, sabes Kaoru estoy de acuerdo con Kaoru golpeemos a este imbécil- Brad sonrió y se trono los dedos

-No, no importa cuanto de idiota sea una persona, no hay por que golpearla- regaño con seriedad Miyako

-Miyako tiene razón, no hay que golpear al imbécil de mi hermano- Boomer sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Brick

-Si, no es su culpa ser retrasado- afirmo Brick

-Ni tampoco tiene la culpa de ser tan feo- comento la pelirroja entendiendo el juego

-Oigan ¿Me están defendiendo o ofendiendo?- pregunto Butch entre confundido y enfadado

-Las 2 tontito- respondió Brushy burlonamente cosa que hizo reír a todos a cara ajadas menos al pelinegro que tenia una cara de asesino serial planeando su próximo crimen

-¿Yo también puedo insultar al paliducho?- pregunto una chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, de ojos azules y muy sonriente que estaba patinando hacia donde estaban ellos, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, un suéter amarillo con una carita feliz blanca, unos patines amarillos con blanco y un gorro negro

-¿¡YUMIKO!?- gritaron al unisono y con emoción Brad y Brushy

-Si, creó que soy yo- afirmo la chica viéndose de pies a cabeza

Brad y Brushy se abalanzaron, abrazaron y besaron a la castaña, ella solo volteo los ojos y fue indiferente, los demás los veían preguntándose quien era esa chica

-Ay amiga, ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Brushy soltando a Yumiko

-Pues me mude aquí, después del verano que pasamos me di cuenta que no me podía separar de mis mejores amigos- explico muy feliz Yumiko mientras se acomodaba el gorro

-Pues eso es genial y obvio te unirás al equipo de volley- dijo animosamente Brad

-Si, tan obvio como que no me han presentado a sus amigos- dijo la castaña viendo con emoción a los demás, le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos, eso solo significaba mas diversión, mas conocimiento y mas víctimas de sus bromas

-¿¡amigos!?- todos estaban asombrados

-Bueno si, ellos son sus amigos ¿no?- Yumiko estaba un poco confundida

-Bueno, creo que ahora lo somos- afirmo Momoko sonriente y viendo a los demás que solo asintieron felices

-Bueno tu eres Momoko Akatsusumi ¿Como se llama tu novio y los demás?- pregunto Yumiko muy curiosa

-¿Mi novio?-

-Si, son novios ¿no?- Yumiko sonrió al señalar a Momoko y luego a Brick que estaban rojos como tomates

-1. Solo somos amigos, 2. ¿Como sabes su nombre?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras le bajaban los colores

lastima parecen uno para el otro, dice un cuaderno- afirmo la chica como si fijarse en los cuadernos de la gente fuese normal

-Bueno yo soy Brick Robinsón y lastimosamente ellos son mis hermanos Butch y Boomer- dijo el pelirrojo señalando a cada uno de sus hermanos que lo fulminaron con la mirada

-Yo soy Kaoru Matsubara y esta rubia es Miyako Gotokuji- afirmo la ojiverde mientras ponía los pies en la mesa

-Es un placer!- Yumiko sonrió y toco un botón que transformaba sus patines en zapatos

-¡Buenos días alumnos! Y feliz- saludo una mujer de unos 25 años, de cabello colocho negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos profundos del mismo color, vestía una camiseta de tirantes blanca, encima una chaqueta rosada, unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas negras, traía entre sus manos unos libros

-¡Buenos días señorita Mila!- saludo la clase al unisono mientras tomaban asiento y dejaban de hablar

-¿Como están? ¿Pasaron bien en el verano? Espero que hallan hecho la tarea- dijo amablemente hasta que dijo lo ultimo ya que quedó viendo a los verdecitos con una mirada que hasta a ellos les causaba escalofríos

-¡La hicimos!- afirmaron todos asustados, si por algo era famosa esa maestra era por ser la mas amble y a la vez estricta

-Que bien, ahora pasemos a los anuncios matutinos, mañana se harán las pruebas para el club de bellas artes, por lo que a los interesados les recomiendo comprar los materiales, va hacerse un test para los estudiantes que quieran recibir materias avanzados, es en 2 semanas pero en lo personal recomiendo a los interesados estudiar desde hoy, hoy se pide a los interesados en entrar al equipo de fútbol se pongan a entrenar después de clases en la cancha

***En el receso***

-Esta tarde entrenar e sin descanso, quieto ser ser por otro año la capitana del equipo- afirmo emocionada Kaoru mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol a comer junto a sus viejos y nuevos amigos

-Oye, pues tendrás que dejar espacio en la cancha para que yo también entrene, no quiero que con tu torpeza me des un balonazo en la cara- dijo con arrogancia Butch mientras que se sentaba con la bandeja en las piernas

-Oiganme, si se les puede dar un balonazo en la cara a cualquiera de ustedes 2 también me gustaria unirme al equipo- Brad tenia una linda sonrisa

-¿Que tal si entrenamos juntos y demostramos de que estamos hechos?- propuso desafiante Butch

-Si acepto, me serviría entrenar con principiantes- la pelinegra sonrió con superioridad

-Pues esta hecho, después de clases entrenamos en la cancha- dijo muy emocionado Brad

-Y ustedes ¿Que van a hacer después de clases?- pregunto Brushy a los demás

-¡Estudiar!- afirmaron Brick, Momoko y Yumiko recibiendo una mirada extrañada de parte de sus amigos

-No me digan que ustedes también quieren recibir clases avanzadas- Yumiko se emociono

-Pues la verdad yo si, creo que ya puedo pasar a mas- explico Brick mientras bebía su malteada

-Igualmente, lo fácil me aburre- afirmo Momoko terminando su almuerzo

-Y si...¿estudiamos juntos en el parque? Así nos conocemos mejor y compartimos opiniones- sujirio la castaña, pero en el fondo tenia las intenciones de enamorar a esos dos pelirrojos

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Momoko

-Si, al fin al cabo 3 cabezas piensan mejor que 1 ¿no?- Brick sonrió y las chicas asintieron

-Pues esta hecho, después de clases día de estudio en el parque- afirmo sonriente Yumiko, la primera parte de su plan completa

-¿Y ustedes que rubios?- pregunto Kaoru viendo a Miyako, Brushy y Boomer

-Creo que me voy a casa- dijo Boomer un poco triste mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato

-¿Estas bien hermanito?- pregunto preocupado Brick- Creo que te haría bien unirte al club de arte

-Me gustaría...pero...no puedo- dijo Boomer aun mas triste

-¿Por que no?- pregunto seria Miyako

-No tengo dinero para comprar los materiales de arte- explico el rubio lo que causo un gran silencio, aveces a los chicos se les olvidaba las dificultades que traía vivir en las calles y los demás no podían evitar sentirse tristes por ellos

-Pues...nosotras te podemos prestar el dinero dijo Brushy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Boomer

-¿Enserio?, por que no se los podría devolver muy pronto- explico el rubio un poco apenado

-Claro que enserio, si no para que están los amigos Miyako le regalo la mejor sonrisa a Boomer- Aún así ya tenia planeado ir a comprar los materiales, si quieres vamos juntos

-Me encantaría, muchas gracias- Boomer abrazando a Brushy y a Miyako

-Si, yo también pensaba ir a comprar un nuevo micrófono- explico sonriente Brushy

-Pues esta hecho, después de la escuela vamos a ''LA CASA ARTE'' a comprar los materiales- dijo Boomer volviendo a comer

***A unos cuantos pasos***

-Hola Kuriko- saludo Ken a la vez que ocultaba la caja de chocolates detrás de su espalda

-Hola Ken ¿Que haces?- dijo la peliavellana de ojos miel

-Bueno...te quería hablar de tu admirador secreto...

-Si, no es emocionante y tan romántico, jijiji estoy tan entusiasmada- dijo Kuriko sonriente sin notar lo nervioso que había puesto a su amigo la interrupción

-Bueno si...pero yo lo que quería decir...era que...

-Entiendo Ken

¿Enserio?- dijo el joven científico emocionado

-Si...entiendo que estés nervioso de que cuando conozca a "el" ya no este tanto contigo Ken, pero entiende eres mi mejor amigo y eso ni mil admiradores secretos lo podrán cambiar- declaro Kuriko abrazando a su amigo que estaba bastante decepcionado de que la chica que le gustaba no entendiese sus sentimientos

-Entiendo...pero yo quería decirte que...

Ding Ding Ding, se había acabado el recreo

-Nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde- Kuriko agarro la mano de Ken y lo jalo hacia el salón de clases

***Con los otros 9***

Las clases pasaron rápido entre las explicaciones de la maestra y los ronquidos de Butch, ni se dieron cuenta cuando ya se habían acabado las clases y los 9 amigos se separaron en grupos de 3

***Con los nerds***

-Bueno, otra vez- dijo Yumiko sentada en la banca del parque junto a los pelirrojos con un libro de química en sus manos- ¿A que se le llama atomicidad Momoko?

-Fácil se le llama así al subíndice colocado debajo de cada átomo en una molécula para indicar la cantidad de átomos que posee, si el numero es 1 no es necesario indicarlo-explico Momoko sonriente- ¿Brick que es un catalizador?

-Bueno mi querida rosadita un catalizador es una sustancia que se utiliza para modificar la velocidad de las reacciones, tanto para que la reacción ocurra mas rápido o mas despacio; cada sustancia tiene un catalizador especifico. Los catalizadores son sustancias que se recuperan una vez finalizada la reacción química dijo Brick con mucha seguridad en su voz - Y bueno Yumiko ¿ Que es electronegatividad?

-Uy difícil ,pero ya lo había leído,electronegatividad es una medida del poder de un átomo o un grupo de átomos para atraer electrones desde otras partes de la entidad molecular. El concepto fue cuantificado por numerosos autores, incluyendo especialmente a Linus Pauling y Mulliken -dijo la chica alegrándose mucho al decir las ultimas palabras

\- Bueno creo que en química estamos listos- dijo Momoko guardando su libro en su mochila

\- Si,es suficiente estudio por hoy- dijo Brick levantándose de la banca

\- Bueno ,que les parece si vamos por un helado, yo invito- dijo Yumiko

\- DULCES, ACEPTO- dijeron al unisono los rojos mientras se les salían las babas por pensar en dulces,cosa que le saco una pequeña risa a la castaña mientras también se levantaba y todos iban a la heladería

*******Con los artistas******

-¿Y que te gusta pintar?- le pregunto Miyako a Boomer mientras que elegían pinceles

\- Bueno lo que esta en mí cabeza , todo lo que puedo imaginar lo pinto, pero ya se, van a decir qué es una idiotez al igual que Butch- dijo el rubio primero feliz y luego un poco o desanimado

-¡No! , lo que haces es hermoso Boomer-dijo sonriente Brushy

\- Si, Brushy tiene razón eres un artista, pero yo prefiero pintar paisajes, mas si son a la luz de la luna- dijo Miyako agarrando unas pinturas

\- ¡ Que bello! Y a ti Brushy que te gusta cantar- dijo Boomer cojiendo una caja de lápices dé colores

-Pues canto y escribo pop en realidad mi ídolo es Katy Perry- dijo mientras que se quedaba viendo el techo mientras se imaginaba cantando con Katy

-Jijiji esta en las nubes- dijeron al mismo tiempo los rubios

-Perdón ¿Dijeron algo?- pregunto Brushy saliendo de su fantasía

-No nada, creo que ya tenemos todo, es tiempo de pagar- dijo Miyako llenado hacia la caja

-Si, creo que tenemos todo- afirmo Boomer revisando su bolsa y la de sus amigas

-Oigan, no les gustaría exponer nuestro arte, podemos ir al parque y cada uno hacer lo suyo, Boomer puede pintar abstracto en el suelo, Miyako tu pintas un paisaje y yo canto- sujirio Brushy mientras salían de la tienda

-¡Gran idea!- Miyako agarro las manos de sus amigos y los arrastró al parque

***Con los futbolistas***

Kaoru estaba corriendo hacia la portería, tenia el balón en su poder y parecía que nadie se lo podía quitar, pero vino Butch y de un solo movimiento la desconcentró y logro robarle el balón, ahora el era el que tenia el poder se posicionó, apuntó y tiro y Brad logro pararla

-Era un gol seguro viejo, eres mejor que Iker Casillas- dijo Butch limpiándose el sudor

-Gracias, ustedes 2 tampoco estuvieron nada mal, me la pusieron difícil- Brad se quitaba los guantes

-Tiene razón eres mejor que muchos chicos que conozco Kaoru- afirmo Butch con aires de superioridad

-Y tu eres peor que muchas chicas que conozco pero no estas mal imbécil- se burló la ojiverde mientras tomaba agua

-Bruja

-Estupido

-Maldita

-Idiota

-Marimacha

-Maricon

-Imbéciles les molesta si interrumpió, hoy es un lindo día, les parece si nos seguimos ejercitando en el bosque- sujirio Brad sonriente

-Me parece bien, hace mucho que no voy al bosque- Butch recordó lo feliz que sé sentía cuando iba al bosque

-Ah mi no me desagrada la idea- dijo con indiferencia Kaoru

pues cambiemonos y vamos-dijo Brad emocionado

******En la heladería******

Se podía ver a 3 amigos saliendo de la heladería riendo y jugando cuando de pronto ven a unos niños de unos 6 años

\- Ay esa época- dijo Brick con un aire nostálgico - Yo también jugaba un trompo mencionó señalando a uno de los niños

-Y para mi mí yoyó y yo eramos inseparables- afirmo Momoko fijando su mirada en una niñita

-Que cursis- dijo Yumiko sacando un abanico de su gorro

De pronto sé escucha un estruendo ensordecedor, no se puede ubicar muy bien su precedencia pero ya no importa, 3 rayos blancos se acercan al horizonte con dirección a los niños, tienen que actuar rápido, Brick y Momoko se ponen enfrente de los niños y Yumiko se pone enfrente de sus amigos, cuando lo inagotable pasa, los rayos los impactan, pero en vez de de morir algo extraña o pasa se están...¿¡Transformando!?

-Hiper Blossom- grito Momoko por una razón que hasta ella desconocía mientras su ropa cambiaba a una falda corta rosada, una camisa del mismo color, una chaqueta manga corta de un rosa mas claro con una p amarilla y un cinturón blanco con una piedra rosada en medio, también con una p, traía en sus manos un yoyó rosado

-Hard Brick- grito Brick antes de empezar con su transformación, su atuendo consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa del mismo color, una chaqueta manga larga roja oscura también con una extraña p amarilla, un cinturón blanco también con una piedra pero esta era roja, sostenía un trompo rojo

-Cool Yumiko- grito la chica sin razón aparente para luego empezar a transformarse, tenia el mismo traje que Momoko solo que este era amarillo, en sus manos seguía el abanico pero algo le decía que no era lo mismo

-¿QUE DIABLOS PASO?- gritaron al unisono

-Si quieren saberlo siguanme- les pidió un perro robot ¿esto podía ser mas raro?

***En el parque***

La gente quedaba viendo asombrados a esos 3 artistas y era imposible no hacerlo; en el suelo se podía ver un dragón celeste de 2 cabezas pintado con tiza pastel de Boomer, estaba la melodiosa voz de Brushy y el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba el el lienzo de Miyako, pero esos artistas se tenían que ir cada uno a sus casas, pero en la salida del parque vieron a una pequeña niña intentando hacer burbujas pero no sabia como

-Tengo que ayudarle un día estuve en su lugar- Miyako vio con ternura a la niña

-Ve, nosotros te esperamos- dijo Boomer jugando con su pincel nuevo como si fuese una espada

-¿Enserio me esperan?

-Claro que si, ve- Brushy sonrió mientras apagaba su micrófono

Miyako empezó a enseñarle a la niña como utilizar el pompero mientras que los otros 2 la veían con ternura, de pronto se escucha un estruendo que asunto a todos pero sobre todo a la niña que se aferro a las piernas de Miyako, por esto la rubia no se percato que 3 rayos blancos se dirigían hacia ella, Boomer y Brushy corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron y llegaron justo antes de que los rayos la impactaran

-Rolling Bubbles-pronuncio Miyako antes de empezar a transformarse, su ropa se hizo igual a la de Momoko solo que en celeste y en sus manos llevaba un pompero gigante

-Smiling Brushy- grito la chica de ojos cafes antes de que su traje se volviese como el de Yumiko solo que en en amarillo pastel y en sus manos aun tenia el micrófono solo que un poco cambiado

-Explosive Boomer- grito Boomer antes de que se transformase , llevaba puesto el mismo traje que Brick solo que su chaqueta era azul oscuro y en su mano sostenía un pincel igual de grande que el pompero que Bubbles

-Me pregunto que paso- Miyako estaba confundida al igual que sus amigos

-Pues entonces siganme y lo sabrán- Ken salio de la nada y hizo una seña para que lo siguiesen

***En el bosque***

-Wow es un lugar fascinante el bosque-dijo Kaoru admirando su entorno

\- Si, es verdad-dijo Butch comiendo una manzana- ¿ha alguien le gustaría jugar tenis?

\- ¿Tenis?- preguntaron al unisono

\- Si tenis siempre llevo una raqueta en mi mochila dijo Butch sacando la raqueta

\- Creo que pasamos-volvieron a decir al unisono Brad y Kaoru

Entrenaron y se divirtieron, Kaoru había encontrado un martillo de juguete con el que le pegaba a Butch, pero aquí también hubo un estruendo y se vieron todos para después sentir como los rayos los impactaban

-Strong Butch-dijo esto antes de que su ropa se transformase en la que usaban sus hermanos solo que la suya es verde oscuro, en su mano llevaba una raqueta de tenis

\- Powered Buttercup-dijo Kaoru antes de darse cuenta que su ropa en la que también llevaban las otras chicas solo que su traje era verde y tenia entre sus manos un martilló gigante verde

-Happy Brad- dijo Brad antes de que la ropa que esta usando se hiciese como los otros trajes solo que el suyo era amarillo mostaza y traía entre sus manos un balón de futbol

-¿ Que estupidez paso?- preguntaron los 3 molestos

-Vengan y lo sabran- dijo el profesor de forma misteriosa, saliendo del bosque , los chicos se encorbarón y empezaron a caminar

Yo: Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero lo hayan disfrutado

Todas: Hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

*resubido

Capitulo 3

Yo: Hola ¿empezamos?

Alex: Wow chica estas apurada

Jek: Si ¿Que te pasa?

Yo: Bueno... es que ya no podre actualizar tan seguido, ahora solo podre publicar 1 vez a la semana y quiero que este capitulo sea perfecto

Phany: No te preocupes amiga, esta bien que escribas 1 vez a la semana

Cami-chan: tiene razón relajante!

Yo: Ok,gracias

Alex: ¿Empezamos? Me aburro

Todas: Pues no seas burro

Yo:Las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen y hay grandes posibilidades de que nunca lo hagan, pero si me pertenecen Brushy, Brad y esta trama especifica :P :)

Capitulo 3 ¿Que paso? ¿Podremos?

****En el laboratorio***

Entra el profesor seguido de unos muy confundidos Kaoru,Butch y Brad y se encuentran con que ahí están sus amigos con los mismos trajes y objetos raros, además de un niño igualito al señor que estaban siguiendo y un perro robot que estaba haciendo trucos mientras sus amigos aplaudían

-¿Ustedes también aquí ?preguntó una ahora mas confundida Kaoru

-Si, los estamos esperando hace 1 hora- reclamo un aburrido Brick mientras que los demás asentían

-Si profesor ¿Por que tardaron tanto?- pregunto Ken ansioso de explicar a los demás que había sucedido, se estaba comiendo unos chocolates que no tuvo el valor de regalarle a la chica de sus sueños

-Bueno ,es que el bosque no esta muy cerca- dijo enojado el profesor y muy cansado

-Bueno ya llegaron, ahora pueden explicarnos...-dijo Momoko sumamente tranquila

¿QUE PASO?- gritaron al unisono los 9 amigos

-Bueno lo que paso fue mi culpa- dijo Poochie preocupado de que lo matasen, pero como no lo hicieron suspiro aliviado

-Estaba aquí en casa cuando llego Ken...

*****Hace 2 horas****

-¿Como te fue con Kuriko hijo?- pregunto el profesor sonriente mientras hacia unos cálculos

-Mal, no me dejo ni hablar-lloriqueo Ken estilo chibi

-Bueno ...sera mañana...tal vez - dijo Poochie intentando animar a su mejor amigo

-Tiene razón hijo, tienes todo un año, ven hoy voy a transformar las plantas del jardín en súper plantas-dijo el profesor haciendo un ademán a su hijo para que lo acompañara al jardín , en sus manos llevaba un tipo de cañón

-Ok Poochie calcula las coordenadas para lanzar los rayos Z- dijo el hombre

-Profesor, puedo preguntar que esta haciendo- dijo el niño sin tener idea de lo que su progenitor hacia

-Claro Ken,cuando no estabas logre crear una sustancia llamada sustancia Z es muy poderosa se puede usar para destruir o para dar poder y los voy a probar en nuestras plantas, pero para reducir el impacto primero los voy a lanzar hacia los puntos específicos donde se encuentran unos espejos que harán rebotar los rayos hacia las plantas-dijo el profesor mientras le mostraba a su hijo unos planos a escala - Pero es una sustancia muy delicada , solo tendremos la que esta aquí- comento señalando el arma

-¿Es seguro?- pregunto Ken preocupado

mientras que no le de a un humano ,si-dijo el perro robot mientras que le entregaba las coordenadas al profesor

-Ok , 12 tiros-dijo el profesor disparando 3 hacia la zona donde venden los dulces, siguió con 3 hacia el parque y 3 hacia el bosque...

-Esperen ,hasta ahora veo que es culpa del profesor- dijo Yumiko señalando al mencionado de forma acusadora

-Si ,pero aun no entiendo que nos paso - dijo Miyako confundida

-Buenooooo- dijo el profesor con miedo

-Bueno? -dijeron los 9 precipitando que no era nada bueno

-TIENEN SÚPER PODERES- grito Ken mientras se ocultaba detrás de Poochie

-¿QUE?...JAJAJAJAJA- rieron a carcajadas los amigos

-Ya enserio ¿Que nos hicieron?- pregunto Butch dejando dé reír

-Vamos, hasta la distraída de Brushy sabe qué eso no es verdad - dijo Brad señalando a su mejor amiga que estaba viendo una mancha en el suelo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo

-Si ...oye-dijo Brushy saliendo de su trance

-P...pe... pero es la verdad-dijo el profesor enojado

-Esperen si dispararon 12 rayos significa que 3 están desparecidos y ¿Por que si habían espejos nos dieron a nosotros?- dijo Boomer con seriedad

-Vamos Boomer , no me digas que te crees esta tontería- dijo Brick burlándose de su hermano menor

-Buena pregunta y eso me hace seguir la historia - dijo Poochie viendo con felicidad que alguien si creía-

***** En el momento de lanzar los rayos****

El profesor iba a lanzar los últimos 3 rayos pero se resbalo y los disparo hacia el espacio

-Profesor ¿Esta bien?- pregunto Ken preocupado

-Si , pero me preocupan los rayos - dijo el profesor levantándose y viendo hacia el cielo

-Creo que tenemos un mayor problema- dijo Poochie nervioso

-¿Y cuales serian? - Preguntaron al unisono Ken y su padre

-Pues ...ME EQUIVOQUE, les di las coordenada de donde iba a ir hoy y no donde estaban los espejos- dijo el perrito lloriqueando

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron mientras veían al perro con enojo

-Rastreando rayos Z ... Encontrado, separemonos y traigamoslos acá- dijo Poochie entregando un papel con coordenadas a Ken y al profesor

-¿Seguro que son las coordenadas correctas ?- preguntó Ken en tono burlón

-Seguro-dijo el robot avergonzado...

-Y bueno aquí estamos -dijo el perrito concluyendo con la historia

-Espera entonces ¿no va en broma?- pregunto Momoko asustada

-Si ¿nos crees?- dijo Ken emocionado

-Si pero no por su historia-dijo la asustada pelirroja señalando a Miyako y Brushy que volaban sonrientes por la habitación, a Kaoru y Butch que peleaban con bolas de energía afuera mientras que Brad intentaba detenerlos, a Boomer que corría en círculos por la habitación con súper velocidad dejando una estela azul a su paso, a Yumiko que buscaba en la computadora una respuesta a lo que pasaba y a Brick que intentaba usar su trompo

-ALTO- grito el profesor mientras Butch atravesaba la pared de la sala -Miren sabemos que esto es difícil pero en este momento tienen 2 opciones:

-Aceptar que tienen poderes, tranquilizarse, usarlos para el bien

-Estar en negación y que nosotros encontremos una forma dé hacer un antídoto

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momentos hasta que Yumiko se paro de golpe del sillón asombrada

-Miren chicos- dijo Yumiko señalando la pantalla de su computadora donde se veían las noticias en vivo

-Son 20 rehenes en el banco, los captores piden 5 millones de dolares y faltan 10 minutos para que exploten las bombas instaladas, se necesita un milagro- dijo una reportera de cabello morado y ojos verdes muy preocupada

-O mejor dicho héroes- dijo Boomer levantándose

-Tener poderes no nos hace héroes- Kaoru volteo los ojos fastidiada

-Pero si la valentía- dijo Momoko viendo a su amiga con ternura a lo que ella respondió asintiendo

-Vamos a patear traseros criminales- dijo Brad entusiasmado

-¡Lo descrubi!- exclamo Brick extrañando a sus amigos- para utilizar nuestras armas hay que decir la acción que deseamos que haga- Miren FAST ROTATION- grito Brick tirando su trompo que giraba con una peligrosa velocidad y una rara aura roja con dirección a la puerta que se rompió cuando el trompo choco contra esta, luego el trompo apareció otra vez en su mano

-Pues con mas razón debemos ir- Miyako estaba muy entusiasmada

-¿Podemos?- Brushy aun estaba dudosa

-¡Claro que si! Hoy necesito golpear- dijo Butch con una sonrisa diabólica

-VAMOS- gritaron mientras empezaban a volar torpemente por el hueco de la pared

-¿No es arriesgado profesor?- preguntó Poochie preocupado viendo la zigzagueantes estelas de colores que habían dejado esos niños

-Bueno tal vez un poco, pero creo que tomaron la decisión de ser héroes- dijo el profesor pensando en que la semi destrucción de su casa no había sido en vano

-Esperemos que lo logren- dijo Ken viendo la pantalla de la portátil de Yumiko

***Detrás del banco***

-Ok, estamos aquí, ahora necesitamos una estrategia- dijo Momoko aterrizando junto a los demás

-Creo que lo mejor seria separarnos en grupos- sugirió Brick

-Boomer y yo pondremos a salvo a los rehenes- dijo seriamente Miyako

-Brushy y yo seremos una distracción- afirmó Brad, ellos eran muy escandalosos y lo sabían

-Yumiko, Brick y yo desarmaremos las bombas- la pelirroja no les quería dejar esa responsabilidad a los verdes, por que conociendo a su amiga explotarían el lugar

-Yeah patiaremos traseros- Butch y Kaoru estaban preocupantemente emocionados

-Vamos y no mencionen por nada sus nombres- dijo muy seria Yumiko, si descubrían sus identidades sería un desastre, todos asintieron

Por la puerta trasera primero entraron Brushy y Brad y al asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie Brushy agarro su micrófono y se lo acerco a la boca

-MEGA SOUND- grito y después empezó a gritar en el micrófono lo que rompió todos lo que era de vidrio

-POWERFULL GOL- Brad pateo el balón que se envolvió en un aura amarilla y atravesó una que otra puerta

De pronto aparecieron 4 hombres armados y empezaron a perseguir a los amarillos que se separaron con 2 criminales persiguiendo a cada 1

Después de esto entraron Brick, Momoko y Yumiko que se dirigieron al cuarto de calderas donde estaban las bombas, tenían solo 12 años pero al menos podían retrasar la explosión

Los verdes se dirigieron hacia la entrada donde estaban los criminales y algunos rehenes y los azules a la bóveda donde estaban la mayoría de los rehenes

***Las distracciones***

Por una extraña razón los dos habían llegado a la sala de descanso y se habían ocultado detrás de una mesa mientras que los 4 criminales disparaban, tenían poderes pero no estaban seguros de ser resistentes a una bala

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- pregunto Brad mientras que asomaba una mano para disparar una bola de energía amarilla y retener a los maleantes

-No los lastimes- exigió Brushy molesta

-¿Es enserio?- dijo Brad disparando otra bola de energía que les paso muy lejos a los criminales

-Espera tengo una idea, tapate los oídos- dijo Brushy emocionada y el castaño obedeció, ella espero que tuviesen que recargar balas, se levanto y grito- SLEPPING MELODY- su micrófono empezó a emitir una melodía que hizo que los criminales cayesen dormidos

-Bien hecho- afirmo Brad saliendo de su escondite y desarmando a los agresores

-Gracias- la rubia lanzo una bola de energía donde Brad había apilado las armas

-Vamos a la entrada- ordenó el castaño al tiempo que salia volando seguido de su amiga

***Con los desarma bombas***

Habían llegado al cuarto de calderas y desarmar una bomba no era cosa de cortar el cable rojo, era muy complicado

-Quedan 2 minutos ¿Que recuerdas del libro?- pregunto Brick estresado mientras introducía códigos en el teclado de la bomba electrónica

-Decía que había que introducir el código madre, pero eso solo lo sabe el fabricante- respondió Yumiko caminando en círculos alterada

-Y si la destruimos con nuestros poderes explotara- dijo Miyako al borde de un colapso nervioso

-Esperen...no la tenemos que destruir, solo transportar a un lugar desolado- exclamo el pelirrojo dejando de teclear

-El cielo es desolado- dijo Momoko abriendo un hueco en la pared para salir, Brick cargo la bomba hasta afuera luego voló con ella y cuando la soltó Yumiko grito- AIR FORCE- y agito su abanico de donde salio una ráfaga de aire amarilla que transporto la bomba hasta el punto mas alto del cielo donde exploto en mil pedazos mientras la gente veía asombrada y por suerte nadie salio herido

-Vamos a la entrada- ordeno la pelirroja siendo seguida por sus compañeros

***Con los rescatistas***

Abrieron la bóveda y se encontraron con 18 rehenes y 2 criminales armados, antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar Boomer grito- PAINT BALL- apuntando su pincel hacia los maleantes y del pincel salieron dos esferas de pintura azul que los dejaron noqueados y manchados, tenían que sacar a los rehenes seguros pero no había forma de sacarlos por los pasillos sin encontrarse con un hombre armado y los rehenes no tenían poderes para salir volando por el techo

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó el rubio mientras que rompía las metralletas

-Tengo una idea...PROTECTION BUBBLES- grito Miyako mientras hacia una burbuja gigante donde entraron todas las personas, luego Boomer empezó a traspasar el techo haciendo un hueco suficientemente grande para que pasase la burbuja que empujaba Miyako, cuando lograron sacarla la empujaron hasta el suelo y salieron volando mientras que los rehenes salían y abrazaban a sus familias, todos veían asombrados a esos 2 niños rubios que volaban hacia la entrada

***Con los patea traseros***

Habían entrado y se había desatado el infierno, los 2 rehenes que estaban ahí creían que iban a morir cuando esas demoniacas figuras verdes entraron en la sala y los criminales solo se quedaron paralizados para luego echarse a reír

-Suelten las armas y nadie saldrá herido- advirtió Butch con la cabeza baja y un aura oscura rodeándolo

-¿Y que pasara si no lo hacemos?- pregunto el que aparentaba ser el jefe

-Esperábamos que preguntarás- dijeron los azabaches creando enorme esferas de energías verdes con sus manos y disparándolas contra el señor que salio volando y se estrello contra una patrulla

-¿Quien sigue?- preguntaron emocionados mientras que los maleantes dejaban de reír y empezaban a disparar, disparos que los chicos esquivaron fácilmente para luego empezar a jugar, Kaoru no dejaba de golpear a los criminales con su martillo y contaba a los inconscientes y Butch hacia bolas de energía y las golpeaba con su raqueta e igualmente contaba los inconscientes y hací en menos de un minuto solo estaban ellos 2 y los rehenes en capacidad de moverse y estos últimos estaban mas asustados que al inicio creyendo que iban a morir a manos de 2 niños psicópatas vestidos de verde

-10- dijo Butch desamordasaba a uno de los rehenes que estaba feliz de no morir

-Ja yo 11- presumió orgullosa la ojiverde haciendo lo mismo que Butch

-Ese no vale, se desmayó al verte- reclamo el azabache saliendo junto al rehén

-Si cuenta, por que después despertó y lo golpee- argumento Kaoru entregando el rehén a los paramedicos

-Ahí están- dijo Boomer aterrizando junto a Miyako

-¿Ya terminaron?- preguntó Yumiko bajando junto a los rojitos

-Si, fue divertido- respondió Butch sonriente

-Para nosotros también- dijeron Brad y Brushy saliendo del banco

-SON HÉROES, NOS HAN SALVADO- exclamo uno de los hombres que había sido rehén

-¿Donde obtuvieron sus poderes?¿Como se llaman?¿Son hermanos?- pregunto un reportero saliendo de la nada y tomando desprevenidos a los amigos que ante esto solo empezaron a levitar lentamente hasta que quedaron a la altura del banco, en ese momento la gente empezó a aplaudir frenéticamente mientras que los amigos solo sonrieron, hicieron una reverencia y salieron volando dejando sus lindas estelas de colores

Yo:¿Que tal quedo?

Alex: Bien, me gustaron la escenas románticas

Phany: Pero no hubieron escenas románticas

Jek: Si no vienes a escuchar la historia ¿A que vienes?

Yo: Creo que viene a estar con Cammmmmmm

Alex: AUCH ME MORDISTE LA MANO

Yo: Tu me tapaste la boca con tu sucia mano

Cami-chan: Tu historia es fantástica pero me voy tengo que estudiar

Yo: Ok nos vemos

Todas: Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

*resubido

Capitulo 4

Yo: Oh, Alex ¿Que haces aquí? Aun es muy temprano

Alex: Bueno, te quería hablar en privado sobre Cami..

Phany: Wow y yo que quería llegar temprano

Jek: Si yo igual

Yo: Que sorpresa hoy todos llegamos temprano, ahora dime de que querías hablar Alex

Alex: De nada idiot...

Cami: Alex te recomiendo no insultar a Antonia

Alex: Agh vamos ¿Que me va hacer? Es una debilucha

Jek: Hooo esto se va a poner bueno

Phany: Si, así es

Cami: Amiga ¿Empezamos sin ti?

Yo: Si, no tardo nada, Alex acompañame

Alex: Claro, no te quiero humillar frente a las chicas

Todas: Las ppgz y los rrbz no le pertenecen a nuestra amiga que pronto sera juzgada por asesinato, solo Brad, Brushy y esta trama

Alex: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Yo: bueno ya volví y justo a tiempo para dedicarle este capitulo a mis amigas de fanfiction, gracias chicas por siempre apoyarme TKM y bueno sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo

Alex: LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA

Yo: CALLATE

Todas: Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 4: 4 hermanos

***En el laboratorio***

-Eso fue genial, ellos hacían tatata y nosotros bum y bum- contaba emocionado Brad mientras que el profesor, Ken y Poochie lo veían asombrado

-Si, fue muy divertido- agrego Yumiko sentándose en el sofá

-Manejaron la situación muy bien, salvaron el día- dijo el profesor pensado en que no seria necesario buscar un antídoto

-Si, creó que nos merecemos un monumento- dijo Butch arrogantemente parándose de la silla

-No exageres idiota- se quejaron lo demás

-Oigan, creo que estamos hechos para esto- dijo el pelirrojo acurrucandose en el sofá

-Si, solo hay un pequeño detalle- Kaoru estaba DEMASIADO tranquila

-¿Cual seria?- pregunto curioso Poochie

-¿COMO PUTA MIERDA NOS DESTRANSFORMAMOS?- dijo Kaoru ahora hecha una furia

-Oh, es cierto no creo poder llegar a casa y explicarle a mi abuelita que tengo poderes- dijo Miyako preocupada

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- la consoló Boomer

-Bueno es que ustedes no tienen que darles explicaciones a sus padres...Lo siento, no quise decir eso, ehm- Brushy se había alterado pero se dio cuenta de su mal comentario

-No te preocupes, asunto olvidado- dijo Butch quitándole importancia

-Esperen ¿Como que no le tienen que dar explicaciones?- pregunto intrigado el profesor

-Bueno es que...

-LO LOGRE- grito Momoko interrumpiendo a Brick

-¿Que lograste?- pregunto Brad volteando hacia la pelirroja pero cuando la vio lo entendió, ella había vuelto a la normalidad

-Wow ¿Como lo hiciste?- pregunto emocionada Yumiko, solo se quería ir a su casa

-Bueno es fácil solo se das vuelta a la piedra de tu cinturón y ya esta- explico la ojirosa recogiendo sus cosas para irse

Todos giraron las piedras de sus cinturones y volvieron a la normalidad y al igual que Momoko empezaron a recoger sus cosas

-Entonces...¿Se volverán héroes de Nueva Santadilla?- pregunto Ken tímidamente

Todos se quedaron viendo entre ellos, como si pudieran hablar por la mente, luego asintieron y Brick y Momoko dieron un paso al frente

-Este fue un buen día, hicimos amigos- empezó Brick serio

-Y conseguimos poderes- siguió Momoko igual de seria

-Por lo que aceptamos- casi gritaron los 2 sonrientes

-Es una maravillosa noticia, entonces vengan mañana para hablar sobre todo esto- dijo feliz el profesor, sabia que esos chicos iban a hacer un gran trabajo protegiendo a la ciudad

-Esta bien vendremos después de la escuela- afirmo Brad mientras empezaba a transformarse otra vez dejando a todos confundidos

-¿Que haces?- se atrevió a preguntar Boomer

-Voy a volar a mi casa- respondió Brad colocándose su mochila

-NO PUEDES HACER ESO- gritaron todos viéndolo como si fuese un gran idiota

-¿Por que no?- pregunto desanimado

-Por que tus poderes solo se deben utilizar para ayudar a las personas- aclaró Miyako seria

-Por que la gente puede verte y descubrir donde vives- dijo Boomer tranquilo

-Y por que nosotros lo decimos- casi grita Kaoru enojada, en 30 minutos empezaba la transmisión de lucha libre y lo menos que quería era perdérselo

-Ok no los utilizare, pero Brushy y Yumiko me tendrán que acompañar a casa- Brad volvió a la normalidad y se monto en su skate

-Traro, ya tenia hambre- afirmo Brushy mientras que se imaginaba todo lo que se iba a comer

-Si, asaltar la despensa de tu casa es lo mejor- dijo alegre la castaña activando sus patines

-Nos vemos- se despidieron los 3 saliendo de la casa

-Nos vemos- dijeron los demás pensando en que ese grupo era muy rarito

-Y ustedes chicas, me acompañan a casa- pregunto Momoko atándose los zapatos

-Sera un placer- exclamó la rubia

-Bueno, queda de paso la mía- indico Kaoru con indiferencia

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidieron saliendo

-Nos vemos- dijeron los chicos que habían quedado solos con los científicos

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir- indico Brick poniéndose la mochila en un solo hombro

-¿Por que todos se van a casa en grupos de 3?- preguntó Poochie

-Por que ellos son mejores amigos- aclaro Boomer acariciando la cabeza del perrito

-¿Ellos? ¿Entonces ustedes por que lo hacen?- preguntó Ken confundido

-Somos hermanos- respondió Butch asombrando a Ken y al profesor

-Oh, bueno es que no se parecen mucho entre ustedes

-Lo sabemos, es un orgullo no parecerse a estos 2- se burlo Brick señalando a sus hermanos que fruncieron el ceño- Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- los habitantes de eso laboratorio veían como se iban sus últimos visitantes

***Día siguiente en el laboratorio***

-Entonces ¿Llegaran en 2 horas?- pregunto Ken decepcionado a Boomer, Butch y Brick

-Si, ya te dijimos que como pasamos las pruebas del club de artes como los mejores Miyako y Brushy fueron a comprar ropa para celebrar- explico el rubio un poco aburrido

-Y Momoko y Yumiko en cambio querían estudiar mas para entrar en clases de francés, pero como a mi no me gusta no las acompañe- explico esta vez el pelirrojo bastante distraído

-Y bueno con Kaoru y Brad...

***Hace 2 horas en medio de clases de ingles***

(Por papelitos)

-¿Que haces?- esa era la pregunta estúpida que le había hecho Butch

-Comiendo mandarinas- respondió Kaoru, pero el tono sarcástico no se puede plasmar en papel

-¿Me das?- pregunto Butch, la pelinegra volteo a verlo y tenia carita suplicante

-No, idiota estaba siendo sarcástica, no vez que estoy intentando dormir- el volteo a verla y le saco la lengua

-IMBÉCIL DEJAME EN PAZ- grito Kaoru levantándose de golpe

-Te callas tonta quiero dormir- regaño Brad

-Ustedes 2 pueden ir de una vez a la oficina del director- dijo amablemente la señorita Mila

-Pero...no fue mi culpa... fue...B

-Por favor señorita Matsubara, estoy tratando de ser amable- dijo la profesora viéndola tiernamente

-Agh, esta me la pagaras- dijo la pelinegra saliendo del salón seguida del castaño que estaba acostumbrado a ir a esa habitación, conocía a todos ahí tanto así era que la secretaria del director lo invito a su boda

***En el presente***

-Oye bastaba decir que estaban detención- reclamo Poochie

-Pero así no es gracioso- dijo Butch cruzado de brazos

-Bueno ya que vendrán luego, creo que tengo tiempo para salir a comprar unas piezas para mi nuevo experimento ¿Me acompañas Poochie?- pregunto el profesor agarrando su abrigo y abriendo la puerta

-Claro profesor- el perro robot corrió alegre hacia la puerta

¿Y tu Ken?

-No papa, tengo tarea que hacer- dijo el niño levantándose del sofá

-Ok, entonces nos vemos luego- el profesor salio y cerro la puerta

-Bueno...tiene toda la casa para ustedes, yo estaré en mi habitación- dijo Ken mientras subía las escaleras con rapidez

-Esta bien- dijeron los 3 y luego cada uno cogió para su lado

***Con Brick***

-¿Donde estará el baño? Me necesitó lavara las manos- pensó Brick para luego ver una puerta con letras negras que decían "Ken"- Oh al parecer esta es su habitación, voy a preguntarle donde esta el baño

Se dirigió a la puerta y como estaba un poco abierta ni se molesto en tocar y entro, pero ni había podido fijarse bien en el interior cuando un libro lo golpeo en la cara

-Auuu ¿Que te pasa Ken?- se quejo el pelirrojo tirado en el suelo junto al libro

-Oh lo siento Brick, estoy frustrado, soy un genio pero no puedo resolver un ejercicio de ingles- explico Ken mientras ayudaba a Brick a levantarse y le echaba una mirada de odio a su libro

-¿Ingles? Yo soy excelente en ingles, si quieres te ayudó sujirio Brick sonriendo mientras recogía el libro

-No me gustaría molestarte- el azabache estaba un poco apenado

-No es molestia, vamos me encantaría ayudarte sientate- afirmo Brick se sentó en la cama de Ken y abrió el libro

-Muchas gracias, casi siempre tengo que hacerlo solo- dijo Ken feliz sentándose junto a Brick que le enseño de ingles y aparte se divirtieron haciendo la tarea

***Con Boomer***

-Wow este lugar si que es grande, aun así ya lo visite de arriba para abajo y hasta me dio hambre, tal vez los demás también tengan hambre, le preguntare a Ken si quiere que le cocine algo- pensó Boomer caminando hacia la habitación del científico , pero no estaba en su habitación, por lo que decidió empezar a cocinar, así si lo encontraba ya todo estaría listo

Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró un desastre, además de su hermano y a Ken con huevo y leche en el cabello

-¿Que paso?- pregunto inocentemente agarrando un trapeador y empezando a limpiar todo el desastre

-Bueno es que nos dio hambre y quisimos cocinar- dijo Ken viendo como el rubio ya había limpiado casi todo el desastre

-Si hermano, tenemos mucha...- pero el pelirrojo no pudo quejarse su hermano lo empujó fuera de la cocina junto a Ken

-Vuelvan en media hora- pidió Boomer mientras habría el refrigerador

***Con Butch***

Se había ido al jardín y se había subido a un árbol para descansar un rato pero ya estaba aburrido, quería jugar con alguien pero no tenia con quien, de pronto vio a Ken entrar al jardín con un balón de fútbol entre sus manos

-Hola Ken ¿Que haces?- preguntó Butch aun sobre el árbol

-Nada...espera ¿Quien pregunto eso?- Ken empezó a girar para todos lados buscando a su interlocutor

-Yo- Butch bajo del árbol de un solo salto- Oye ¿Tu juegas?- pregunto el azabache señalando el balón

-Bueno si pero no soy muy bueno por que nunca tengo nadie con quien jugar, Iba a jugar con Brick pero a el no le gustan los deportes- explico con los ánimos un poco bajos

-Tonterías, aquí estoy yo el mejor futbolista que puedas encontrar y jugaré con tigo- afirmo Butch agarrando el balón y empezando a darles toques

¿Enserio? Genial- Ken estaba muy emocionado

Jugaron un rato hasta que vino Brick para avisarles que Boomer había terminado de cocinar, entraron y se encontraron con una comida enserio suculenta, si en algo era bueno el rubio era en cocinar, iban a empezar a comer pero se abrió la puerta mostrando a el profesor, Poochie y sus amigos

-Oh por fin llegaron, voy a servir mas comida- Boomer se retiro a la cocina

-¿Quien cocino todo esto?- pregunto Brushy asombrada

-El rubio, cuando podemos conseguir cocina el es el que cocina- explico Butch intentando comer un bollo de pan pero su mano fue golpeada por Brick

-Oh y nosotras paradas aquí esperando que nos sirvan, mejor voy a ayudar a Boomer- dijo Miyako mientras se iba a la cocina junto a Brushy

-¿Cuando tienen comida?- preguntó el profesor sin entender el comentario de los chicos

-Bueno si, cuando vives en las calles, no tienes mucha comida durante la semana- afirmo Brick comiendo un bollo de pan ante la mirada indignada de el ojiverde

-Esperen...¿Viven en las calles?- pregunto muy sorprendido Ken

-Si ¿No les habíamos contado? Somos huérfanos- afirmo Boomer saliendo de la cocina con mas bandejas de comida al igual que las otras 2 rubias

-¿Y ustedes lo sabían?- pregunto Poochie a los demás que sólo asintieron

-Oye ya que lo recuerdo, tu me metiste en detención recordó Kaoru viendo con enojo a Butch

-¡Ken! Como lo practicamos- Butch quería que Ken golpeara a la ojiverde con la bola reboto en la mesa y le pego en la cabeza al ojiverde

-Uy creo que necesitamos practicar nuestros pases- dijo Ken con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Butch se le tiraba encima pero no para pegarle sino para hacerle cosquillas

-HELP ME- pidió Ken entre risas, Brick le quito al ojiverde de encima y lo ayudo a pararse

-Excelente pronunciación Ken- felicito el pelirrojo mientras que Ken se sonrojaba un poco

-Que tiernos se ven juntos- afirmo Yumiko se sentaba para comer

-Al parecer se divirtieron mucho- Brad se empezó a servir comida

-La verdad es si, eres súper Ken- halago Butch con la boca requeté llena ganándose una mirada de desagrado de sus amigos

-Tanto como los rayos Z- dijo Poochie mientras que era acariciado por Miyako

-Oigan ya lo tengo, por que no nos llamamos ''Los Super Z''- sujirio Momoko haciendo manos de jazz al decir el nombre

-Lo aprobamos- afirmaron todos riendo

Pero el profesor ni se había sentado, se había quedado paralizado ante la idea de que esos niños tan felices enrealidad sufrían de hambre y de frío, de pronto puso una cara y pregunto

-Chicos ¿Quieren que los adopte?...

Jek: Ya hable con los paramedicos, les dije que se cayo de las escaleras

Phany: Y yo puse un poco de sangre falsa en ellas

Cami-chan: Yo ya drogue a Alex, no creó que diga lo que enserio paso

Yo: Gracias amigas y después preguntan por que las quiero tanto, bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos

Pha/Jek/Cami: Bey

En el próximo capitulo:

Descubriremos la respuesta de los chicos y además donde están el resto de los rayos z


	5. Chapter 5

*resubido*

Capitulo 5

Yo: Hola, voy a informarles que las chicas ya no me podrán acompañar en la historia y bueno hoy no tengo mas que decirles...disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo 5: Un pequeño rebote

Todos habían quedados aturdidos ante la propuesta del profesor, pero sobre todo los hermanos y Ken que habían quedado literalmente congelados

\- Chicos ¿ Están bien?- pregunto Momoko preocupada mientras que veía como Brad abofeteaba al ojiverde a tal punto de dejarlo morado, pero Butch aun así no reaccionaba

\- Disculpen, tal vez mi propuesta fue dolorosa par ustedes- dijo triste el profesor

\- Yo ya no me acuerdo que es tener padres, siempre me pregunte si era lo mismo que tener hermanos, pero cuando veía a otros niños con sus padres me daba cuenta que era muy diferente, desde los 6 cuando murieron nuestros padres e querido volver esa sensación de tener un padre...profesor me honraría que me adoptara- dijo seriamente Boomer ante la mirada asombrada del profesor y también ante el llanto incesante de todas las chicas sobre todo de Brushy y Miyako que lloraban como si viesen "Bajo la misma estrella"

\- A mi también me honraría ser su hijo y hermano de Ken- dijo Brick al salir de su trance mientras le alborotaba el cabello a Ken, ante la mirada enternecida de todos hasta de Yumiko que casi siempre era indiferente con la gente cariñosa

\- A mi me da igual- dijo Butch arruinando el momento, no solo por su comentario sino también por la paliza que le dio a Brad por haberlo abofeteado y Kaoru solo contribuyó riendo a carcajadas

El profesor solo sonrió alegremente y se sorprendió cuando Boomer lo abrazo, el solo correspondió el abrazo, pero después vino Ken, luego Brick y decidieron que era momento de un abrazo en grupo y todos terminaron abrazándose tiernamente, excepto Brad que seguía inconsciente por la paliza. De pronto Poochie se desmalla ante la m mirada extrañada de todos

-Poochie ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Ken acercándose a su mejor amigo, aun que no estaba muy preocupado por que podía ser solo un problema de su sistema

-Si lo golpeamos tal vez vuelva a funcionar- dijeron Butch, Kaoru y Brad ganando miradas de odio de parte de sus amigos

-Puede ser un problema en el procesador interno-dijeron las únicas 3 personas de 12 años capaces de saber que es eso

-Mejor llamemos a un doctor o aun mecánico- dijeron los 3 rubios mientras empezaban a reflexionar que era lo mas adecuado

-Jajaja- se río el profesor mientras que todos lo veían como si estuviera loco

-¿Que le pasa profesor?- dijeron todos olvidando al perrito robot desmallado

-Ustedes estaban predestinados a conocerse, se parecen tanto y a la vez son tan diferentes- dijo el profesor mientras que se acercaba a Poochie con un destornillador y empezaba a hacer su magia.

Los amigos solo se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron, se llevaban conociendo 2 días pero sentían como si se conociesen hace mucho tiempo, enrealidad sus caras se les hacían familiares de algún lugar, pero ninguno sabia de donde

-¡Algo muy malo paso!- dijo Poochie despertando de un salto

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Ken viendo con asombro a su amigo

-Descubrí que paso con los rayos z faltantes, se han ido al espacio y han adaptado un color negro, hicieron un pequeño rebote en un satélite y se han multiplicado, ahora se dirigen hacia Nueva Santadilla a alta velocidad- dijo Poochie mientras mostraba en la computadora un vídeo de lo que estaba pasando

-Espera un momento Piichie, ¿Como diablos sabes eso? y ¿De donde sacaste el vídeo?- dijo Butch seriamente

-Oh mejor dicho ¿Que podemos hacer?- pregunto Momoko preocupada

-Primero que todo es Poochie no Piichie, segundo al rebotar los rayos en el satélite este se conecto con migo, causando la falla en mi procesador y tercero, lo único que podemos hacer es interceptar los rayos antes de que le den a alguien, algo me dice que estos rayos son diferentes a loa anteriores- dijo Poochie sorprendiendo a los demás que solo asintieron mientras el perrito les daba las coordenadas

-Si es así, no queda mas que entrar en acción- dijo el profesor mientras se ponía un suéter

-Ya saben que hacer chicos- dijo Ken señalando a los 9 amigos mientras se ponía los zapatos

-Si- dijeron- los poderosos mientras tocaban las piedras en sus cinturones

-Hard Brick

-Hiper Blossom

-Cool Yumiko

-Strong Butch

-Powered Buttercup

-Happy Brad

-Rolling Bubbles

-Explosive Boomer

-Smiling Brushy

-LOS SÚPER Z- gritaron los 9 mientras hacían unas poses y salían volando destruyendo el techo ( no se les ocurrió salir por la puerta), mientras el profesor, Poochie y Ken se iban en la camioneta

Yo: Me disculpo si el capitulo es muy corto, es que no tenia mucha inspiración,prometo publicar pronto uno mas largo, eso es todo por hoy...a no esperen, faltan los adelantos

En el próximo capitulo: ¿Los chicos lograran para los rayos? y si no es así ¿A quien impactaron?


	6. Chapter 6

*resubido*

Capitulo 6

Hola mis fanfictioneros, la otra vez estaba triste , pero ya he vuelto a sonreír y por eso les traigo este largo capitulo para compensar lo corto que fue el otro, también el día de hoy han venido 2 personas que aprecio mucho a presentar la historia y estas personas son Jeff y Jane the killer

Jeff:Lokis es un placer estar aquí...pero ¿Por que mi amiga esta atada?

Jane:DEJAME MATARLO,DESATAME DE ESTA ***** SILLA HIJA DE ***********

Yo:No es nada Jeff, puras precauciones para que puedan presentar la historia

Jeff:Me parece bien ¿Empezamos Jane?

Jane:TE ODIO MALDITO **********

Yo:Jeff corre

Jeff:¿Por que?

Jane:MUERE MALDITO ASESINO

Jeff:JAJAJAJA

Yo:debí haber atado mejor a Jane, pero ya que, las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen solo Brad, Brushy, esta trama y algunos de los villanos del día de hoy disfruten la historia mientras separo a esos 2

Jeff:¿Por que estas tan enojada Jane? deberías estar mas agradecida por el favor que te hice

Jane:MALDITO

Yo:Jeff No provoques a Jane y tu Jane deja de atacar a Jeff, no los vuelvo a invitar a mi casa

Capitulo 6: Los villanos

Las estelas de colores habían tomado rumbos separados, Yumiko fue al centro, Brick y Momoko fueron a la cárcel, Boomer y Miyako a la perrera, Butch y Kaoru al parque de diversiones, Brad y Brushy a la zona de restaurantes y Ken, Poochie y el profesor a la escuela

*******Con Yumiko*******

-¿Por que decidí venir sola? Me estoy aburriendo- dijo Yumiko mientras sobrevolaba el centro en busca de los rayos z negros y sonrío maliciosamente al recordar que lo había hecho para que los rojitos tuvieran un tiempo a solas.

De pronto de entre las nubes salio uno de los famosos rayos negros, Yumiko preparo el envase espacial que le había dado el profesor,voló lo mas rápido que pudo pero no pudo detener el rayo que impacto contra un charco.

-Bueno, al menos no le impacto a nada vivo...pero ya que lo pienso en el agua hay vida- dijo la castaña mientras aterrizaba junto al charco del cual salían unas raras criatura, una rosa, otra verde y la ultima azul

-¿Quienes o mejor dicho que son ustedes?- pregunto Yumiko que veía con desconfianza a esos seres de aura oscura

-Somos la banda ameba, somos lo malo hecho bacterias- dijo la ameba rosada, que al parecer era la única mujer, llevaba puesto un elegante sombrero rosado

-¿Entonces son malos?- pregunto asombrada Yumiko

-Entendiste bien- dijo la ameba azul que llevaba puesto un sombrero de copa negro y una pipa del mismo color

-Pues yo soy una heroína y mi trabajo es luchar contra el mal- dijo la castaña mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

-No te tenemos miedo estúpida humana- dijo la ameba verde que llevaba un sombrero vaquero café, mientras que al igual que sus compañeros se hacia enorme

-Ni yo a ustedes seres unicelulares YELLOW TWISTER- Yumiko empezó a agitar su abanico entonces se empezó a formar un enorme tornado de aura amarilla que absorbió a la banda ameba, que por cierto gritaban como niñitas despavoridas

-Si no me tienen miedo ¿Por que gritan?- dijo burlonamente la castaña mientras veía como giraban y giraban las bacterias en su tornado y luego eran escupidos por el mismo

-NOS VENGAREMOS- prometieron la banda ameba mientras que desaparecían como estrellitas en el cielo

-Huy creo que tendría que ser mas cuidadosa- pensó Yumiko mientras veía que su tornado había hecho volar uno que otro auto-Mejor me voy- pensó mientras salia volando dejando su estela amarilla

******Con los azules******

-No quiero entrar Boomer, odio ver a los animales enjaulados- dijo Miyako sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la perrera municipal

-A mi tampoco me gusta Miyako, pero si no entramos uno de esos rayos negros puede impactar a un perrito y hacerle daño- dijo pasivamente Boomer mientras se sentaba junto a su compañera y le agarraba la mano ( sin intenciones románticas)

-Ok, entrare- dijo resignada

No tuvieron tiempo de levantarse cuando el rayo negro apareció y atravesó el techo de la perrera, mientras que corrían al interior del lugar, la gente salia corriendo de este como si hubiera algo peligroso adentro

-Mierda- dijeron los rubios para luego taparse la boca avergonzados, nunca decían ese tipo de palabras pero la situación lo ameritaba, en la sala donde estaban las jaulas había un perro de pelaje descuidado color gris, del tamaño de un lobo adulto, con colmillos bien afilados y una sustancia verde escuriendosele de la boca, con ojos rojos que reflejan odio y una espeluznante aura negra , estaba destruyendo las jaulas pero cuando ellos llegaron los quedo viendo de forma amenazante y ellos solo se quedaron ahí paralizados

-Hola chicos, vine para ver si necesitaban ayud..oh Maldicion- dijo Yumiko llegando a la escena, no pudo acercarse mas a los hipnotizados rubios cuando el perro/lobo se le abalanzo encima

-DRIED PAINT- dijo Boomer saliendo del asombro mientras apunta su pincel al animal, del pincel broto pintura azul que al impactar al animal se seco dejándolo inmóvil

-Yumiko ¿estas bien?- dijo Miyako corriendo hacia su amiga que estaba tirada en el suelo, se salvo por poco de una mordida de esa cosa

-Si, estoy bien, pero creo que hay que tener mas cuidado con esa cosa, esta sustancia parece peligrosa- dijo Yumiko mientras se levantaba y veía como unas gotas de esa sustancia verde habían hecho un hueco en el suelo

-CHICAS PREPARENSE PARA PELEAR- grito Boomer mientras veía como el perro se comía la pintura que lo había dejado solidificado

-Esperen no le podemos hacer daño- dijo Miyako mientras veía como sus amigos preparaban sus armas

-ME INTENTO MATAR- grito muy enojada Yumiko mientras que se acercaba a la rubia

-NO LASTIMARE A UN ANIMAL- respondí la rubia mientras que apuntaba con su arma a Yumiko

-PAINT BALL, PAINT BALL, AYUDENME- Boomer estaba atacando al animal que se había liberado completamente de la pintura y esquivaba los ataque burlonamente

-Esperen tengo una idea- dijo Miyako mientras tomaba de la mano a Yumiko y le susurraba algo al oído que Boomer pudo escuchar perfectamente, Yumiko asintió sonriente y voló cerca de Boomer que seguía atacando a la bestia

-PROTECTION BUBBLE- Miyako apunto su arma hacia el animal que luchaba para liberarse

-ROTARY AIR- Yumiko voló encima de la burbuja y la hizo girar a alta velocidad

-PAINT BALL-Boomer apunto con su pincel hacia la burbuja dejándola totalmente azul, haciendo que el animal no pudiese ver hacia el exterior

-Ok, creo que ya quedo inconsciente -menciono Yumiko dejando de volar

-Bueno al menos no sintió dolor con eso- Miyako se sentía mal por hacerle eso a un animal, pero era la única manera

-Creo que es hora de irnos y llevar a este "perro" al laboratorio- Boomer esta empujando la burbuja hacia la salida, las chicas solo asintieron y lo empezaron a ayudar

******Con los amarillos******

-Que si

-Que no

-Que no

-Que si..oh mierda, ¿por que todas nuestras peleas terminan así?- reclamo muy enojado Brad que recorría junto a Brushy la zona de de restaurantes

-No lo se, pero acabas de admitir que Len Kegamine es lindo- dijo con burla Brushy mientras se imaginaba su boda con el sexy vocaloid

-Que no lo es, no puedes decir que un robot idiota es lindo- dijo Brad con desinterés sin darse cuenta que había cabado su propia tumba

-¿Como lo llamaste?- los ojos cafés de Brushy se habían vuelto negros y vacíos y la rodeaba un aura oscura, su cara tenia una expresión de la cual Jeff the killer hubiera sentido miedo

-¿Que es eso?- dijo Brad viendo hacia arriba

-No te salvarás con un truco tan barato Braaaaaaaaa-Brushy fue empujada por Brad justo a tiempo, ya que no era un truco ellos estaban justo en las coordenadas previstas y por poco no los impacta el rayo z negro

-Ya olvida a ese programa de computadora y vamos a ver que le impacto ese rayo- regaño Brad mientras le extendía una mano a Brushy para ayudarla a levantarse

-Ok pero esto no se queda así- dijo la rubia aceptando la ayuda de su amigo castaño

Cuando los 2 estaban de pie corrieron así donde había caído el rayo, dentro de un restaurante de comida francesa, no había signos de destrucción ni de transformaciones en el interior del lugar, la gente comía tranquilamente y eso hacia difícil encontrar el lugar del impacto, de pronto desde el interior del baño de mujeres se escucha un grito y una mujer sale despavorida de este gritando que hay una niña loca adentro, la heroína no dudo en entrar pero Brad prefería esperar afuera, el era idiota pero no tanto

-Jajaja- era una risa maliciosa la de esa niña de aura negra, pero era imposible no enternecerse con ella, era una niña de unos 4 años de cabello morado atado en 2 colitas un poco chuecas, de ojos lila y una piel morena, llevaba puesto una blusa naranja,una jacketa negra, una falda de volantes naranja, unas zapatillas negras, llevaba un brazalete de oro en cada una de sus muñecas y tenia un collar con un dije con la letra "T", estaba rompiendo todo lo que estaba a su paso

-Niñita esos berrinches no se tienen que hacer-dijo con un tono maternal Brushy viendo con ternura la escena

-Dejame en paz rubia teñida- dijo la niña para luego disparar una bola de energía naranja hacia la castaña que no logro esquivar y la hizo salir disparada del baño y estrellarse contra las mesas para el asombro de los comensales

-Brushy ¿estas bien? ¿amiga?- Brad estaba preocupado cuando vio a su amiga estrellarse, pero cuando se acerco noto que la cubría un aura mas oscura que cuando llamo a Len idiota y lo invadió un profundo miedo

-Nadie se mete con mi cabello- murmuro antes de levantarse y salir volando hacia el baño

En el baño la niñita solo escuchó un "te lo mereces" antes de salir volando a través del techo y perderse entre las estrellas-Volverás a oír de mi- dijo la niñitas antes de desaparecer por completo

-¿Que diablos paso?- pregunto Brad al ver a su amiga salir del baño sonriente y cantiqueando una alegre melodía

-Nada importante, no pude recuperar el rayo- dijo Brushy despreocupada

-Bueno vámonos entonces-Brad salio volando seguido de Brushy dejando a los presentes con cara de WTF

******Con los verdes******

Era una suerte de que el parque de diversiones estuviera cerrado en ese momento por que si estuviera abierto habría gente lastimada y no por que el rayo z negro hubiera impactado a alguien, sino por que había una batalla campal entre Butch y Kaoru, habían destruido medio parque para ver quien era mas fuerte

-Kaoru-murmuro Butch mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que tenia en el labio

-¿Que estupido ya estas cansado?- se burlo la pelinegra que disimulaba muy bien su cansancio

-No,es que me di cuenta de que eres muy linda- las palabras serenas de Butch tomaron de sorpresa a Kaoru que quedo paralizada

-END POINT- Butch con una cara maliciosa golpeo con la raqueta de tenis la pelota, que salio volando con una fuerza enorme hacia Kaoru que la esquivo fácilmente

-Crees que yo caería en algo tan cursi- se burlo Kaoru intentando golpear al pelinegro con su martillo

-Tenia que al menos intentarlo ¿no?- dijo Butch con su sonrisa de idiota esquivando a duras penas el ataque

De pronto se escucha que el portón de la entrada se abre para dar paso a los empleados del parque que quedaron asombrado ante la gran destrucción, ya que las carpas estaban esparcidas en el suelo, la montaña rusa estaba a punto de caer sobre los demás juegos y casi todos los juegos estaban abollados, pero lo que les causaba mas asombro era que se veía a esos dos niños peleando con sus armas y destruyendo mas el lugar

-¿Que mierda paso aquí?- dijo con tono autoritario un señor muy musculoso, de unos 30 años, de cabello negro,ojos violeta,piel bronceada,llevaba un arete en la nariz, llevaba puesto un polo negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos, tenis negros con cordones morados, estaba cruzado de brazos viendo a los verdecitos paralizados

-Le estaba mostrando a esta "cosa" que soy mas fuerte que ella- dijo con un poco miedo Butch mientras señalaba a Kaoru

-Yo soy una persona no una "cosa'' idiota- Kaoru con todo su enojo lazo una bola de energía al pelinegro que no logro esquivarla a tiempo y choco contra un puesto de palomitas, dejando al señor asombrado por tal habilidad

-¿Que son ustedes?- el señor estaba viendo de pies a cabeza a Kaoru y a Butch que se estaba levantando como si el golpe no le hubiese dolido, de pronto el rayo z negro sale del cielo con dirección al señor y los pelinegros no pudieron pararlo por que por estar peleando habían perdido el frasco especial

-Ja esto me gusta- dijo el señor que al ser impactado fue cubierto por un aura negra que le daba putrefacción a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, hasta los empleados tuvieron que alejarse por que a la par de ese señor no lograban respirar-Creo que deberían pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi parque mocosos-el señor tiro una bola de energía negra hacia Butch y Kaoru un ataque fácil de esquivar este era tan poderoso que apenas se salvaron

-¿Que te pasa viejo?-Butch estaba muy asombrado por al fuerza del ataque, pero no entendía por que les atacaba

-¡Esta loco!- afirmo Kaoru mientras que esquivaba otro ataque y veía a los empleados correr despavoridos, miro a los ojo a Butch y luego los 2 asintieron

El señor volvió a atacar a Butch y el lo esquivo por tan poco que el ataque le rozo a la pierna haciéndolo volar con dificultad, Kaoru intento acercarse al tipo pero esa aura oscura era muy densa y fuerte cada vez que se acercaba sentia que le faltaba el aire de pronto le viene una idea

-Butch atacame- Butch estaba esquivando los ataques de ese loco y quedo con cara de WTF cuando su compañera le pidió eso pero aun así obedeció

-FINAL POINT- Butch lanzo el ataque hacia su compañera pero por hacerlo una de las bolas de energía negra lo impacto haciendo que se estrellase contra los carritos chocones

-MEGA POWER- Cuando el ataque del pelinegro iba a impactar a Kaoru ella lo golpeo con su martillo haciendo que se dirigiese hacia el señor que seguía lanzando ataques y que quedo inconsciente ante este golpe

-Fue muy facil- dijo Kaoru mientras que agarraba al señor por las piernas y su compañero por los brazos y empezaban a volar

-Bueno para ti si, no te impacto ninguno de los golpes- se quejo Butch enojado por tener que cargar a ese estupido señor hasta el laboratorio

-Nenita no te quejes mas- dijo burlonamente la pelinegra

-No soy "nenita'' bruja

******Con los científicos******

Les había tocado ir a ellos a la escuela para que no reconociesen a los otros 9 chicos

-Los rayos z están a punto de impactar puedo olerlos desde aqui- dijo Poochie saliendo de la camioneta en la que iban y sentándose enfrente del portón de la escuela

-Entonces hay que estar atentos, no queremos que impacten a nadie- dijo el profesor preparando su envase especial para rayos z

-Tenemos suerte de que ya no hay nadie en la escuela...esperen si hay alguien, hoy es la reunión de profesores-dijo Ken un poco alterado por pensar en que todos los profesores estaban en peligro

El profesor no tuvo tiempo de hablar, cuando del cielo salio el rayo z negro pero ellos no estaban aun dentro de la escuela que era donde iban a impactar los rayos, corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron pero cuando llegaron a la sala de maestros ya todos estaban huyendo despavoridos

-Jajaja gallinas que le tienen miedo a unos cuantos insectos- de burlo una mujer de cabello colocho negro hasta a los hombres, esperen ES LA SEÑORITA MILA, pero esta cambiada, tiene los ojos sin brillo alguno y su piel se ha vuelto muy pálida, lleva puesto un vestido de coctel negro, una capa café y unos tacones negros, esta rodeada de mosquitos, cucarachas y saltamontes y tiene la misma aura negra que los otros villanos, pero ¿como la impactaron los rayos?

******hace unos 5 minutos******

-Bueno con eso concluimos la reunión de hoy- dijo el director un hombre de unos 40 años,pelirrojo y de ojos violeta

-Que bien, necesito irme a hacer compras- dijo la señorita Mila mientras se levantaba de su silla

-Oye Milagros me podrías ayudar a matar a esta cucaracha, es que a mi me dan miedo- dijo muy asustada una mujer de unos 28 años, de cabello lacio azul que le llega hasta la cadera y ojos anaranjados, estaba viendo una pequeña cucaracha que estaba en su camino

-Yo no mato seres vivos señorita Kokone, pero si quieres la puedo liberar- dijo muy dulcemente Mila mientras ponía su mano en el suelo donde se subió la cucaracha, después camino hacia la puerta y la dejo que la cucaracha volase, luego vino el rayo negro y bueno ya sabemos lo que paso

******Actualidad******

Ninguno de los 3 científicos conocía a esa profesora y menos sabían que hacer, pero no iban a dejar que por su culpa alguien saliese lastimado

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto tímidamente Ken señalando a la señorita Alim

-Soy Alim la que esta harta de que todos se comporten tan bien- dijo la señorita Mila..perdón Alim mientras besaba a una cucaracha que se posaba en su mano- Ahora les recomiendo ayudarme a destruir la escuela-ella los señalo amenazadoramente

-Nunca haríamos algo tan nefasto y si es necesario la detrendemos a la fuerza- dijo firmemente el profesor Utonio, por suerte habia traído algunos artefactos por si la situación se salia de control

-Puede intentarlo vejete, pero no se si a mis amigos les gustaría la idea- dijo en tono de burla para luego susurarle algo a la cucaracha que salio volando junto a los otros insectos hacia los científicos, que solo pudieron correr ya que las armas las dejaron en la camioneta

-Tenemos que llegar a la camioneta en 1.5 minutos a una velocidad de 20 kmh o los insectos nos alcanzaran- calculo en voz alta Poochie mientras se esforzaba para no quedarse atrás (tiene patitas cortas)

-No te preocupes Poochie ya casi llegamos- lo consoló Ken, que al ser el mas joven era el que corría mas rápido, y en efecto estaban a unos metros de la camioneta

Cuando el profesor abrió la camioneta de inmediato saco un arma muy rara, era como un tipo basuca, la apunto hacia los insectos y disparo, del arma salio una luz blanca que hizo que todos los insectos cayeran al suelo

-¿Están muertos?- pregunto tímidamente Ken

-No, solo están aturdidos, despertaran en un rato y se irán- dijo tranquilamente el profesor mientras que cerraba la camioneta y volvía a entrar a la escuela con el arma la escuela seguido de Ken y Poochie

Cuando llegaron al salón ya no estaba Alim sino la señorita Mila, estaba en el suelo un poco aturdida, el salón estaba hecho un desatre y mientras Poochie y Ken arreglaban un poco el lugar, el profesor ayudaba a la señorita Mila a levantarse

-¿Que paso? no recuerdo nada

-No se preocupe todo esta bien, solo alguien que necesitamos detener- dijo el profesor ayudándola a pararse, cuando la vio a los ojos noto un brilló que le hizo acelerar el corazón

-Tenemos que irnos profesor, hay que avisarles a los otros lo sucedido- dijo Ken interrumpiendo el romántico momento

-Tienes razón, buenos espero que este bien y tal vez verla uno de estos días

-Si estoy bien y si tal vez nos volvamos a ver si viene acá por alguna razón- dijo sonrojada a no mas poder la señorita Mila

Los científicos fueron hasta la entrada acompañados de la señorita Mila, luego se montaron en la camioneta y se fueron con destino al laboratorio

******Con los rojos******

Les habían negado el acceso a la prisión y como no, no le puedes explicar a un juez que van a caer unos peligrosos rayos negros sobre la prisión y tu eres el único que puede detenerlos sin sonar como un lunático, ni siquiera podían sobrevolar la prisión y no querían entrar ilegalmente, ellos no eran como Butch y Kaoru ellos si tenían el expediente policial limpio

-¿Ahora que hacemos?, el rayo debe de caer dentro de 3 minutos y nosotros aun no estamos en posición- dijo Brick apoyándose en la pared del edificio frente a la prisión

-No tengo la mas mínima idea, creo que tendremos que esperar a que el rayo caiga para que nos dejen atraparlo o mejor dicho a lo que le caiga encima AAAAAAAH ODIO NO TENER UN PLAN- Momoko estaba roja de la rabia, ella siempre sabia que hacer y le frustraba no saberlo en un momento tan importante, esto de ser heroína para ella no se había vuelto un juego sino una responsabilidad que tenia con toda Nueva Santadilla

-Tranquilizate , todo saldrá bien rosadita - dijo Brick en tono consolante, a la vez que le entregaba un caramelo que tenia en su bolsillo

-Muchas gracias, siempre me animan los dulces-Momoko sonrió y casi se atraganta con el caramelo y cuando lo término quedo viendo a Brick con cara suplicante

-Ehm lo siento no tengo mas rosadita- Brick reía por ver a su amiga así, a el también le encantaban los dulces, pero lo de esa chica llegaba a otro nivel

-Sabes solo una persona me había llamado rosadita antes- Momoko quedo viendo a Brick como buscando algo en el

-¿Enserio? Yo te llamo así por que hací llamaba a alguien que conocí a los 5

-Uhum, si- Momoko no parecía sorprendida y parecía haber descubierto algo, pero no dijo nada

-Oye no debió haber impactado ya el rayo, los calculo que hicimos de velocidad y distancia no eran erróneos-Brick ya se estaba aburriendo , quedo viendo al cielo,pero no había señal alguna del rayo

-Si es extraño, pero ya debe de venir no te estreses- Momoko se sentó en la acera a esperar que cayera el rayo

******1 hora después******

Seguían esperando que llegase el rayo y hasta habían empezado a jugar con sus armas,Momoko hacia subir y bajar el yoyó como Brick hacia girar a su trompo, pero ya hasta eso los había hartado.

-Estoy mas aburrido que cuando escucho a Boomer hablar de arte- Brick estaba levitando de cabeza, asustando a uno que otro transeúnte-¿Por que ese puto rayo no cae?

-Yo creo que no va a caer, por que tal vez ni existe, puede ser que ese perro quería hacernos una broma- Momoko seguía sentada, pensando en que sus amigas y ese perro deben estar riéndose en este momentos

-Tienes razón, mejor ya vámonos al laboratorio-Brick dejo de levitar de cabeza y salio volando dejando su estela roja

-Oye esperame- Momoko también salio volando detrás de Brick dejando su estela rosa

******En el laboratorio******

Si alguien escuchara lo que se decía en esa casa, pensaría que es un manicomio, ya sus historias eran raras y para colmo exageraban

-Era una niña demoniaca, tenia los ojos del demonio y decía insultos en lenguas incomprensibles para todo humano- Brushy así contaba la historia sorprendiendo y asustando a todos

-Espera ¿Como sabias que eran insultos si no los comprendidas?- pregunto Butch arrogante, haciendo dudar a todos de la veracidad de los hechos

-¿Que mas podían ser idiota?-preguntó Yumiko salvando a su amiga

-No empiezen a discutir-regañaron los rojos, sabiendo que pasaba cuando lo hacían, aun que bajo la fachada de lideres responsables, hasta ellos querían que peleasen para divertirse un rato

-Tienen razon con violencia no se resuelve nada- otra vez al unisono el regaño, pero esta vez por parte de los rubios

-Gallinitas- dijeron burlonamente el par de verdes

-Cuando se les quitara es fea manía de hablar al unisono, ya se parecen físicamente, no tienen por que también pensar igual- dijo Poochie tapándose los oídos para no escuchar a esos peleónes

-Tiene razón Poochie, Brushy y yo somos amigos desde hace mas tiempo que ustedes y nunca pensamos ni hablamos igual- dijo Brad agarrando la misma clase de pan que estaba agarrando su amiga, lo empezó a comer al mismo tiempo y luego lo escupió al mismo tiempo que su amiga, por que a los 2 les desagradaba comer pan que no fuese tostado, pero los 2 son tan distraídos que no se acordaron

-Si, a ustedes nunca les pasa eso- dijo con un excelente tono sarcástico Yumiko, mientras que los demás se caían de espaldas

-Bueno ya dejen de discutir y veamos si entendí, Boomer,Miyako,Butch y Kaoru lograron traer a las víctimas de los rayos z, Yumiko,Brushy, Brad,Ken,Poochie y yo fallamos en nuestro cometido y Brick y Momoko ni siquiera vieron el rayo- aclaro el profesor seriamente viendo a todos asentir

-Y bueno que hacemos con ellos- pregunto Boomer viendo a la burbuja que encerraba al perro y al tipo ese que estaba amordazado

-Bueno...creo que habrá que hallar una cura para lo rayos z- dijo el profesor mientras buscaba en su escritorio unos apuntes-Por el momento llevenlos a los cuartos de retención

Los chicos asintieron y iban a llevarlos a esos cuartos cuando hay un hueco en el techo y el señor musculoso ya no esta, salieron a buscarlo pero no había rastro de una estela negra, ni de nadie haciendo desastres en la ciudad, por lo que cada uno se fue a su casa excepto los 3 hermanos que se quedaron en su nuevo hogar

-Chicos ¿Que hacen?- pregunto Ken al ver a sus nuevos hermanos acomodarse a la hora de dormir todos en un solo sofá

-Acomdandonos para dormir- respondió con simplicidad Butch

-Pero ustedes no van a dormir en el sofá, cada uno tiene su propio cuarto- les dijo el profesor mientras los llevaba por las escaleras a cada uno de sus cuartos

-Una pregunta profesor ¿Como hizo los cuartos tan rápido?- preguntó Brick mientras se paraba frente a una puerta roja

-Bueno enrealidad son los cuartos de huéspedes pero decidí que desde hoy serán sus cuartos- dijo el profesor mientras desaparecía por el pasillo- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- respondieron los tres hermanos mientras seguían parados frente a una puerta de su respectivo color

-¿Que esperan? entren y que tengan sueños de oro- les dijo Ken mientras desaparecía al igual que lo había hecho su padre

Cada uno entro en su cuarto y se llevo una gran sorpresa

El cuarto de Butch era verde oscuro, en la había una pantalla plana y a ella estaba conectada un playstation, también tenia un computador,estaba la cama con una cabezera en forma de balón de fútbol y un futbolito- Este es mi cuarto ideal- dijo Butch mientras saltaba sobre la cama

El cuarto de Boomer era azul, en el había un cofre con un montón de pinceles,pinturas y otros instrumentos artísticos, también tenía un computador y una televisión y la cabecera de su cama era en forma de oso de peluche-Amo este cuarto- afirmo Boomer cerrando el cofre de pinturas

El cuarto de Brick (ustedes ya saben el color), tenis un gran librero lleno de muchísimos libros de varios temas, también tenia un televisor y una computadora y la cabera de su cama era en forma de libro-Magnífico, pero mejor me voy a dormir mañana hay escuela- Brick cerro el libro que estaba ojeando y lo puso en su lugar

Y así los 3 hermanos se quedaron dormidos en sus nuevas habitaciones

******En otra parte de la ciudad*****

Miyako, Kaoru, les estoy diciendo que si son ellos, estoy segura, les prometo que mañana en la escuela lo confirmaremos,buenas noches- Momoko colgó el teléfono y se tiro a sobre la cama mientras empezaba a comer dulces alegremente murmuro -Es el-

Jeff/Jane:Smack, Smack

Yo:Dejen de besarse tan apasionadamente, hace unos minutos estaban matándose

Jane:Bueno del odio al amor hay un solo paso Antonia

Yo:Como sea, al menos consigan un motel, están apunto de devorarse en mi sala

Jeff:Bueno entonces nos vamos, aun así buena historia nos vemos en el programa

Yo:Nos vemos, bueno y ustedes lectores que piensan ¿les gusto el capitulo de hoy?, si es así no olviden dejar un review con su opinión, Lo siento por la tardanza, hasta la próxima

En el próximo capitulo:Han pasado muchas cosas es hora de un descanso, pero no en el amor ya que Ken sigue intentando confesar sus sentimientos en el capitulo "Idiotas dando consejo"

Yo: esperen antes de irme quiero preguntarles ¿Que opinan si hago un fic de las ppgz y rrbz versión músicos rock ? ¿les gusta la idea?


	7. Chapter 7

*resubido*

Capitulo 7

Yo:Hola mis queridos fanfictioneros, se que estamos cerca de navidad pero como soy navihater no haré ningún especial

Poryni:Pero si la navidad es la época mas hermosa de todas, yo si quiero celebrarla

Yo:Vuelve a mi cerebro, producto de mi imaginación

Poryni:No :-p

Irene:Yo también odio la navidad, es demasiado feliz para mi

Yo:¿Tu también saliste? ya es suficiente vuelvan a mi cabeza

George:Son un par de amargadas, la navidad es una época magnifica para conocer chicas

Yo:No me ignoren, no dejare que mis creaciones me ignoren

Poryni:¿Y si nosotros presentamos la historia? siempre he querido presentar una

Yo:No lo harán, yo no se los he permitido

George:Es una magnifica idea Pory ¿Lo hacemos Irene?

Irene:Me da igual

Yo:Enserio no respetan nada

Poryni:Pues esta decidido ¿Anto-chan nos dejas hacerlo?

Yo:Ya que, pero deja de llamarme Anto-chan

Todos:Hai, esta historia la hizo Lokis con mucho cariño, pero no le pertenecen las ppgz ni los rrbz, solo Brushy, Brad, esta trama y algunos de los villanos,disfrutenla

Yo:Ya los escucharon disfruten, sobre todo esas 2 amigas que siempre me apoyan, las quiero loquitas

Capitulo 7:Idiotas dando consejo

******A la entrada de la escuela******

-¿Por que esperamos a esos idiotas?- pregunto un poco molesta Kaoru mientras se recostaba en el muro de la escuela

-Por que todos ellos son nuestros amigos y a los amigos no se les abandona-respondía aburrida Momoko al tiempo que se sentaba en la acera

-Además nosotras siempre te esperamos, por lo que deberías entender esto- regaño Miyako mientras buscaba algo en su mochila

-Ya, no me regañen- dijo Kaoru un poco enfadada, pero se le quito al ver a sus amigos correr, para llegar a tiempo

Brick venia semi arreglado y con una tostada en la boca, Butch bueno solo diré que se le olvidaron los pantalones y sus calzoncillos son de batman, Boomer estaba totalmente arreglado y venia delante de sus hermanos caminando tranquilamente junto a Ken que también estaba bien arreglado, Brushy,Brad y Yumiko venían en sus respectivos medios de transporte

-Gracias por esperarnos- dijo Yumiko tocando el botón de sus patines

-No fue nada- respondió amablemente Miyako encontrando por fin su libro

-Si...muchas...gracias- dijo Brick intentando recuperar su respiración normal

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por que ustedes llegaron así y ellos así?- preguntó curiosa Momoko primero señalado a Boomer y a Ken y luego a Brick y a Butch

-Bueno...dijo Butch acomodándose sus calzones

******Hace 1 hora******

Todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente, excepto una sombra rubia en la cocina

-Creo que hice bien en levantarme temprano, ya termine con el desayuno- eso pensó Boomer mientras que se quitaba el delantal y admiraba el rico desayuno que había hecho

-Wow Boomer, esto se ve fantástico- dijo Poochie llegando al comedor y empezando a comer

-Si es verdad- afirmo Ken en su piyama azul de patitos, mientras también se sentaba a comer

-Gracias-dijo un poco apenado Boomer-Tengo que despertar a mis hermanos- empezó a subir las escaleras hacia los cuartos de Butch y Brick pero fue detenido por el profesor

-¿A donde vas?-le preguntó alegremente el profesor al ojiazul mientras lo agarraba de la mano y lo guiaba escaleras abajo

-Iba a despertar a mis hermanos-dijo Boomer viendo que su mochila ya estaba en la sala junto a la de Ken

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago- sugirió el profesor muy alegre-Ustedes adelantense a la escuela y sus hermanos los alcanzaran

-Ok-dijo Ken ya cambiado y lavando su plato

-P..pero Pro..profesor- Boomer se veía preocupado ante lo que le había propuesto

-No,no,no nada de peros, ahora tomen sus almuerzos y vayanse- el profesor les entrego sus mochilas y sus almuerzos y los empujo hasta la puerta, una vez que se habían ido subió las escaleras junto a Poochie con dirección al cuarto de Brick

-Brick despierta..Brick...BRICK- el profesor estaba sorprendido de que el pelirrojo no despertara, por un segundo pensó que estaba muerto pero sus signos vitales eran normales

-Tal vez necesita mas estímulos- sugirió Poochie sacando un tambor de quien sabe donde-PUM PUM PUM- hizo mucho ruido pero ni eso despertó a Brick, probaron con de todo, desde sacudir la cama hasta soplarle al oído pero nada lo despertaba

-Enserio tiene el sueño pesado- dijo el profesor cansado mientras se recostaba contra la pared

-Si, yo me rindo- Poochie saco un chocolate de quien sabe donde y le quito la envoltura, de pronto el pelirrojo salto de la cama y se abalanzo sobre el caramelo y lo deboro en un solo mordisco ante la mirada sorprendida de el profesor y Poochie

-mmmmm delicioso...MIERDA FALTAN SOLO 30 MINUTOS- cuando Brick vio su reloj salto de la cama y corrió a alta velocidad al baño, se vistió sin arreglarse mucho y se puso su gorra al revés, agarro su mochila y bajo a desayunar, mientras tanto los científicos ya habían ido al cuarto verde

-Aquí iremos a lo sencillo- dijo el profesor entrando al cuarto de Butch con un balde de agua fría y vaciándolo encima del ojiverde

-Aarrrg ESTÁN MUERTOS- Butch estaba súper enojado, tanto que les tiro encima la cama a los científicos

-Aaaaah, quitanos esto de encima- lloriqueo Poochie mientras intentaba salir de debajo de la cama, el profesor estaba inconsciente y con espirales en los ojos

-No puedo solo quedan 20 minutos y no he desayunado- Butch se había secado y semi vestido, agarro un montón de papeles y los metió en su mochila y bajo a comer

-P..p..pero AYUDA- Poochie se quedo lloriqueando en un estilo muy chibi

Los chicos agarraron cualquier alimento y se lo metieron a la boca, tragaron, dejaron los platos en la pila, agarraron sus almuerzos y se dirijieron a la salida

******Hace 2 minutos afuera de la casa Utonio******

-Oye ya vamos retrasados, yo creo que ellos ya se fueron a la escuela, vámonos- Brad estaba en su skate molesto ¿Como se le ocurrió a Brushy venir a recojerlos a ellos?

-No seas tan molesto, lo mas seguro se atrasaron como nosotros, no nos cuesta nada llegar tarde juntos- regaño Brushy haciendo un pucherito, mientras se bajaba de su monopatín para tocar la puerta

-Espera, a ti no te gusta llegar tarde, por lo que tienes otros motivos para venir aquí y esos motivos pueden ser...Oh por Dios, Brushy te gusta Boomer- casi grita Yumiko muy emocionada por su deducción, tan emocionada estaba que se le olvido que estaba en patines, empezó a saltar y se callo

-NO ES ASÍ- gritaron al unisono los amarillos,Brad rojo de enojo y Brushy súper sonrojada

-Aja les creo- dijo Yumiko levantándose y sacando una libreta que tenia apuntado para si misma esto:

Momoko X Brick

Kaoru X Butch

Miyako X Boomer o Brad

Brushy X Brad o Boomer

Yo X ?

-Apartense, vamos tarde- Butch y Brick salieron disparados y como los 3 amarillos estaban distraídos se cayeron al suelo

-Auch mis nalguitas- se quejo Brushy levantándose y sonbandose sus nalgas

-Les daré una lección a esos 2- prometió Brad mientras se subía a su skate

-¿Los calzoncillos de Butch eran de batman?- pregunto Yumiko sorprendida, mientras empezaba a irse junto a sus amigos

******Actualidad*******

-Eso lo explica, pero piensas ponerte pantalones ¿verdad?- pregunto Momoko sentándose en su silla, ya habían llegado al salón de la primera lección

-Claro los tengo aquí, solo a un imbécil se le olvidan los pantalones- respondió Butch mientras los buscaba en su mochila-Oh, oh no los traje

-Señoras y señores aquí tenemos un excelente ejemplar de lo que es un imbécil, miren su cara de bobo y su postura de idiota- Kaoru estaba vestida con un traje de vendedor de feria y un apuntador y estaba excibiendo al ojiverde

-Jajajajaja- se estaban riendo todos sus amigos

-Si quieres te presto unos extra que traje- le ofreció Brick dejando de reír y sacando unos jeans azules rasgados iguales a los que traía puestos

-Ya que- dijo Butch arrebatándole los jeans a su hermano y poniéndoselo de mala gana, le fastidiaba que se burlasen de el

-Bueno eso demuestra que al que madruga Dios la ayuda- dijo Miyako sentándose en su lugar y mirando a Boomer

-Buenos días-dijo el profesor mientras entraba, era un hombre de unos 50, cabello azul y ojos grises

-Buenos días profesor Katsuki- dijo al unisono la clase

Así pasaron las clases, con su normal curso, 3 durmiendo,3 estudiando y 3 semi poniendo atención

******primer receso******

-Soy yo o las clases estuvieron mas aburridas que de costumbre- pregunto la ojiverde con las manos tras la cabeza

-¿Como lo vas a saber? Estabas dormida- le respondió Brick, mientras agarraba su almuerzo y sentaba en una mesa junto a los demás

-Yo estaba despierta, si fueron aburridas- exclamo Brushy sin interés

-Jiji,tiene razón- Miyako sonrió por el comentario de su amiga

-Oigan chicos, tenemos que preguntarles algo- dijo Momoko sería mientras comía dango

-¿Que deseas?- pregunto Brad sin interés

-No es contigo idiota, es con ellos- respondió Kaoru señalando a los hermanos

-Oh fricción- pensó Yumiko sacando disimuladamente su libreta y escribiendo

Kaoru X Butch o Brad

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Boomer mirando a Miyako

-Bueno es que ...-iba a responder Miyako

-Necesito su ayuda- casi grita Ken mientras corría hacia la mesa donde estaban

-¿Que pasa chiquitin?- pregunto Brad alegre de verlo

-Es una pregunta- Ken se puso una mano en el pecho por el cansancio-¿Como puedo decirle a una chica que me gusta?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de que un niño menor que ellos le preguntase eso, los rubios se pusieron rojos por la pregunta, los pelinegros se empezaron a reír, Brad fue indiferente, los únicos que se lo tomaron enserio fueron los pelirrojos y Yumiko

-¿Quien es la afortunada?- pregunto con tono pícaro Yumiko sacando su libreta

-No se los diré, ahora respondan - Ken hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

-Bueno puedes hacer algo enorme y romántico- sujirio Momoko tomando de un modo tierno su jugo

-¿Como que?- pregunto Ken intrigado

-Bueno puedes declarartele en la azotea, con unos dulces y flores y que se yo, utiliza tu imaginación- dijo Brick sacudiéndole el cabello a Ken

-Buena idea, a ella le fascinan los dulces,¿Me ayudarían?- Ken uso una carita de perrito a la que nadie se podría resistir

-Claro que si- respondieron todos sonrientes

-Nosotros te haremos un traje, ya que nos toca ir a clases de costura- sujirio Miyako mientras que junto a Boomer le tomaban las medidas a Ken

-Nosotros conseguiremos los chocolates y no pregunten como- Brad agarro a Brushy de la mano y se fue sospechosamente

-Nosotros conseguiremos flores,ustedes asegúrense que la azotea este limpia- ordenaron los pelirrojos a los ojiverdes

-No lo haré y menos con el- reclamo Kaoru viendo como Butch se sacaba un moco, pero con una mirada de Momoko se callo

-¿Y yo que hago?- pregunto Ken viendo como todos se habían ido

-Tu me acompañarás a practicar tu declaración- Yumiko lo agarro de la mano y lo arrastro hacia quien sabe donde

******En clases******

Los amigos estaban en ciencias, faltaba una clase para el receso, ósea una clase para la declaración

-Esto es emocionante, ni siquiera me puedo concentrar en la clase- Yumiko le paso esa notita a Momoko

-Yo tampoco, aunque estoy curiosa ¿a quien se le va a declarar?- cuando Momoko paso la notita la señorita Mila la observó

-Señorita Akatsusumi tiene algo que compartir con la clase- pregunto la señorita Mila con una tierna sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio

-Ehmmm- Momoko sabia que estaba en problemas

Ring-Ring-Ring-, fue salvada por la campana, ya que salio confundiéndose con los demás

******En la azotea******

-Te queda excelente le traje- Miyako le estaba acomodando el cuello de la camisa a Ken

-Aaau, ¡valió la pena por las rosas!- Brick se estaba quejando mientras que se quitaba las espinas que le había dejado el rosal

-Muchas gracias por todo chicos, enserio me ayudaron mucho- Ken tenia un traje negro, las rosas en su mano, solo faltaban los chocolates

-¿Donde se habrán metido ese imbécil y miss alegría?- Kaoru estaba llena de polvo y telarañas a igual que Butch, no estaba muy feliz

-Ya deben de venir, no se preocupen- respondió Boomer quitándole una telaraña de la nariz a Butch

-Llegamos, no pregunten- dijo Brushy sonriente mientras entregaba los chocolates, su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre y Brad tenia una pala un poco ensangrentada en la mano y tenia mirada indiferente

-No lo haremos- dijeron al unisono todos con cara de traumados

-Bueno ya tenemos todo, practicamos la declaración, dejaste una nota en su casillero, quedan 5 minutos para que venga, nosotros nos esconderemos allá y si necesitas algo avisanos- Yumiko esta tachando cosas de una lista, le estrecho la mano a Ken y empujo a sus amigos detrás de un calentador de agua

-Ok, gracias

******Con Kuriko******

-La ultima nota de mi admirador, Wow que romántico es todo esto, por fin hoy lo veré, se lo diría a Ken pero honestamente no lo he visto en todo el día- todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Kuriko mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar y abrir la puerta

******Con los demás******

-Vamos Ken tu puedes, no eres un cobarde, eres un genio y los genios pueden hacer lo que sea- Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez el pobrecito de Ken estaba muy nervioso y asustado

-Dejenme ver, saca la cámara, ¿Creen que lo lograra?- todos estos susurros se escuchaban detrás de calentador

De pronto se abre la puerta dejando ver a Kuriko asombrada

-Kuriko, eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto, tu ojos son para mi las puertas del cielo, se que siempre hemos sido solo amigos, pero espero que mes puedas aceptar como mas que eso, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Ken había sacado esas palabras que siempre había tenido escondidas, estaba arrodillado frente a su amiga y ya le había entregado los chocolates y las flores

-Ken...eres muy romántico...pero solo somos amigos, no me gustas ni nada de eso, lo siento, gracias por los chocolates y no me gustan las rosas, nos vemos mañana- Kuriko dijo esto con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, abrazo a su amigo, le entrego las rosas y se fue dando saltitos y comiendo chocolates, mientras que Ken estaba ahí aun arrodillado y con cara de traumado

-¿Te gustaba mi hermana?¿Tu eras ese chico de las cartas?- pregunto Momoko dejando de ocultarse y viendo con lastima a Ken

-Si- Ken estaba muy triste

-Wow este vídeo se va a hacer viral- dijo Kaoru mientras subía el vídeo del rechazo a you tube y se ganaba una mirada de odio de parte de todos

-No te preocupes Ken, ya caerá por tus encantos- intento consolarlo Butch, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Si no te rindas Baka, tienes que luchar por el amor- Brushy le dio una abrazo divertido y le sacudió el cabello

-¿Ustedes creen?- Ken ya se sentía un poco animado

-Claro que si, nadie se queda en la friend zone toda su vida- le dijo Boomer mientras que todos bajaban de la azotea

-Ni me lo digas- murmuro Brad un poco molesto

-¿Dijiste algo Brad?- pregunto curiosa Brushy mientras que miraba a su amigo

-No...ehmmm... a si, que no puede quedarse en la friend zone después de lo que hicimos por esos chocolates, nos buscan en 3 ciudades por eso- dijo Brad para desviar la atención, tenia una sonrisa malévola al decir lo ultimo

-El psicópata tiene razón, no te rindas después de tanto esfuerzo- le dijo Miyako mientras le daba la mano de manera maternal

-Además, aquí tienes a la mejor consejera en lo que respecta al amor- Yumiko se auto señalo sonriente

-Tienen razón chicos, no me rendiré, seguiré hasta el final y venceré- Ken se sentía muy animado, parecía que era un orador motivaciónal, después de terminar de hablar se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde, pero en la lejanía se pudo escuchar un ''gracias''

-Jijiji, creo que lo logramos motivar- dijo Miyako mientras que todos chocaban los 5

-Ah ya que me acuerdo, ¿Chicas que nos querían preguntar esta mañana?- pregunto despreocupado Brick cojiendo sus cosas para ir a la última clase del día

-Bueno era que...RING RING RING- Momoko fue interrumpida por la puta campana

-¿Que?- pregunto Butch mientras corría a clases

-Les diremos mañana- Miyako corría cojiendo la mano de Boomer

Poryni: Eres súper cruel con Ken ¿Kuriko no podía decir que si?

Yo:Si podía, pero yo no quería

Irene:Huy eres mala, por eso me agradas

George:No se te olvide sexy

Yo:Estoy acostumbrándome a sus boberías, bueno creo que es hora de presentarlos formalmente, fanfictioneros no se si notaron que en mis review han aparecido estas personas, pues ellas son parte de diferentes historias que escribo, por alguna razón salieron de mi cabeza y ahora me joden la vida. Ella es Poryni Gatah o mejor dicho miss alegría melodramática

Poryni:No soy melodramática

Yo:Te enseñe la foto de una gato besando a un conejo y lloraste

Poryni:Buuuuuaaaaaa son como Romeo y Julieta, nunca podrán estar juntos

Yo:Esta es Irene o Psicópata malhumorada

Irene:Pudrete

Yo:Cabe mencionar que Jeff the killer tiene pesadillas con ella

Irene:También Slendy

Yo:Y por ulmito y si es menos importante, George el pervertido

George:eso duele linda, pero te vez tan linda diciendo mi nombre

Yo:pervertido

George:No es pervercion, es imaginación sexy

Yo:como sea, estos locos se niegan a salir de mi cabeza,por lo que acostumbren se a verlos por aquí, por el momento me despido felices fiestas, nos leeremos después de año nuevo y plus dejen review

Pd:gracias a toda esa gente linda que me ha dejado review,me alegran el dia


	8. Chapter 8

*resubido*

Capitulo 8

Yo:Hola fanfictioneros, volví con un nuevo capitulo

Irene:Me sorprende que no te quejes

Yo:No se de lo que hablas

Poryni:Ya sabes, que perdiste un seguidor, que las gráficas de fanfiction dicen que cada vez menos gente te lee y que ya no hay helado en la refri

Yo:Trataba de olvidarlo pero gracias por recordarmelo

Pory/Iré:De nada

George:Podemos empezar cruel destructora de amores

Yo:No me llames así, solo hice que Ken se quedase en la friend zone ¿Es tan malo?

Todos:Si

Yo:Ok,ok tal vez si fui un poco cruel pero no se molesten, mejor empezamos

Todos:Disfrutenlo

*Aclaración:La banda gangrena no fueron golpeados por rayos z, solo son criminales de piel verde

Capitulo 8: La promesa

Miyako había llegado a casa y había subido directamente a su habitación, cuando entro tiro su mochila en un rincón (lo que era atípico de ella ya que siempre era ordenada) se tiro de espaldas en su cama y quedo viendo el techo haciendo un pucherito, de pronto escucha sonar su telefono y contesta

-Hola ¿Quien es?- preguntó tímidamente la rubia

-Soy Momoko, oye se que debes estar confundida pero te prometo que son ellos- se escucho la voz dulce, segura y alegre de la pelirroja del otro lado de la linea

-Pero tu sabes lo que prometimos, si son ellos tendremos que hacerlo ¿verdad?- Miyako estaba un poco mas alegre, pero aun estaba un poco insegura

-Si lo prometimos y una promesa nunca se rompe, pero no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo sus amigas- se escuchaba como Momoko cerraba el refrigerador y también como empezaba a comer algo ruidosamente

-Ok, se lo preguntaremos mañana- afirmo la ojiceleste para luego colgar el telefono y irse a cambiar

******En el laboratorio******

Los chicos estaban llegando a casa e intentaron durante todo el trayecto no hablar de lo de Ken, entraron a su casa riendo y contando chistes y en la sala vieron que el profesor estaba sentado junto a Poochie

-Hola ¿Como están?- preguntaron los 4 recién llegados

-Bien chicos descansando un poco, creo que estoy cerca de revertir el efecto en el perro (capitulo 6)- dijo el profesor sonriente mientras tomaba un poco de té

-Que bien, profesor- afirmo Brick sentándose en uno de los sillones

-Wan ¿Y a ustedes como les fue hoy?, ¿Ken ya lo lograste?- dijo Poochie acercándose a su mejor amigo, cuando pregunto lo ultimo los trillizos le hicieron señas al robot para que se callara, pero este no les hizo caso

-...¿POR QUE ME RECHAZO? BUAAAAAA- Ken de fue llorando a su cuarto con la cara oculta entre sus manos, aun que no se iba a rendir pero, no podía evitar sufrir ''un poco''

-¿Le fue mal?- preguntó inocentemente Poochie, haciendo que los hermanos se callaran de espaldas

******En la casa de Brad******

-Les digo que el heladero nos cobro de mas, pero como ustedes no los pagan no les importa- afirmo enojado Brad entrando a su casa con un helado seguido de Yumiko y Brushy que también tenían uno

-Oigan, se que sonara raro pero...aveces no sienten como si fuéramos los personajes extras de nuestras vidas- Brushy puso una cara seria al decir esto y los otros 2 la quedaron viendo extrañados

-Brushy no digas idioteces...Yo siento como si somos coprotagonistas en grado menor, pero nunca extras- Yumiko sonrió mientras se sentaba en una silla

-¿Por que soy amigo de estas locas?- pensó Brad con una gotita en la sien mientras sus amigas discutían sobre si el universo era controlado por una loca escritora, que en cualquier momento podría matarlos

******A las afueras de la ciudad******

En una cabaña abandonada, se podía ver por una ventana a algunas personas, todas muy diferentes discutiendo, eran todos los villanos de la ciudad, osea la gente afectada por los rayos z, las mafias mas poderosa, pero había uno aun mas diferente a los demás, no tenia una forma exacta, era mas que todo una sombra con forma humana de la cual se asomaban unos horribles y terroríficos ojos rojos

-Aun no entiendo ¿Que diablos hacemos aquí?- reclamo la niña de ojos y cabellos morados sentada en una silla vieja cruzada de brazos

-Ese no es un vocabulario para una niña de tu edad Traviesa, eso me gusta sigue comportandote mal- dijo la Señorita Alim mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la niña, estaba rodeada otra vez de ratas y insectos, Traviesa solo dibujo en su rostro una leve sonrisa

-Shhh escuchen y callen, yo los he convocado aquí por el simple hecho de que es hora del que el mal sea liberado, es hora de que dominemos las calles y hagamos sufrir a todos los que nos desprecian- la sombra alzo la voz para que le pusiesen atención y recorrió la habitación causando escalofríos a todos

-Me gusta la idea, pero creo que deberíamos hablar menos y actuar mas- sujirio el tipo del parque de diversiones con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras rompía una ventana de un solo puñetazo

-Apoyo lo que dice el vejete- dijo un chico de unos 20 años, de piel ¿verde?, con cabello negro hasta los hombros, gafas de sol y ropa desaliñada, tenia sonrisa ladina y sostenía una baraja de cartas

-Sr Goina, joven As, por algo estamos aquí, no estamos solos, hay gente buena allá fuera que quiere evitar nuestro triunfo y como veo son muy poderosos, yo aun estoy débil y mientras obtengo todo mi poder ustedes deben luchar contra ellos- dijo la sombra tranquilamente sentándose junto a Traviesa y dándole un chocolate, nadie confiaba en esa sombra, en realidad nadie confiaba en nadie en esa habitación y no había razón para hacerlo

-¿Y por que deberíamos confiar en usted?- pregunto el jefe de la mafia rusa, un señor gordo de cabello blanco y ojos naranjas

-Por que soy la representación del mal, el mas poderoso de ustedes, por que así podrán triunfar y por que si no lo hacen los destruiré- la sombra se levantó de la silla y aumento de tamaño en todos los sentidos hasta chocar contra el techo de la cabaña, con ese razonamiento todos los villanos entendieron que era mejor obedecer

******Día siguiente en la escuela******

-Hoy son las pruebas para el equipo, estoy lista para patearles el trasero a cualquiera que intente superarme- dijo Kaoru mientras se sentaba a comer junto a los demás, estaba muy emocionada

-Oye te hablan idiota-Brad con su sonrisa ladina señalo a Butch mientras empezaba a comer

-Jajaja, siempre sera divertido insultar al paliducho- afirmo Yumiko riendo como los demás (excepto Butch)

-Saben que es mas divertido, golpear a un puto castaño- Butch agarro por el cuello de la camisa a Brad y ya le iba a dejar un ojo morado cuando...BIP BIP BIP

-¿Que es ese sonido?- pregunto confundida Miyako, mientras que al igual que los demás buscaba el origen del sonido

-Es la piedra de nuestros cinturones- Brick agarro el amuleto y vio que se podía abrir y adentro había una pantalla donde se podía ver al profesor y a Poochie, los 2 estaban un poco preocupados

-¿Que pasa profesor?- Momoko estaba comiendo tranquilamente también había abierto su aparato, al igual que los demás

-Están atacando la ciudad, necesitamos que lo resuelvan- el profesor veía por una pantalla como la ciudad era destruida y estaba muy preocupado, mientras que Poochie saltaba cómicamente por todo el laboratorio mientras que lloraba

-Para allá vamos- Los lideres rojos cerraron sus aparatos serios, se levantaron de las mesas y hicieron una seña a los demás para que los siguieran

Todos fueron a la azotea, se aseguraron que nadie los viese y entonces empezaron

-Hiper Blossom

-Hard Brick

-Cool Yumiko

-Powered Buttercup

-Strong Butch

-Happy Brad

-Rollings Bubbles

-Explosive Boomer

-Smiling Brushy

Los Super Z salieron volando dejando sus típicas estelas de colores con dirección al centro, cuando llegaron había gente despavorida corriendo de un lugar a otro, estaban Sr Goina, Traviesa y algunos demonios destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso, decidieron aterrizar en una azotea para planear su estrategia

-Ok, creo que eso de los demonios no se ve bien, por lo que es mejor separarnos en grupos de 3- ordeno Momoko viendo a los demás

-Exacto, Butch, Boomer y yo seremos la distracción- afirmo seriamente Brick mientras despegaba junto a sus hermanos que solo asintieron

-Nosotros pondremos a la gente a salvo- Brushy sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Yumiko y Brad y salia volando

-Ok, chicas nosotras vamos por detrás y los acabamos y apresuremonos hoy pasan un episodio nuevo de Galactic man y no me lo quiero perder- Momoko sonrió al pensar en Galctic man mientras volaba junto a Kaoru y Miyako

******Con los chicos******

-Saben, me contaron que ustedes estaban causando problemas...- Brick levitaba con su sonrisa de superioridad frente a los demonios que destruían un edificio, los demonios eran seres negros con cuerpo delgados y deformes, tenían grandes colmillos ha ojos totalmente negros, al ver a Brick rieron de una forma tenebrosa

-Y bueno ahora que lo confirmamos, tienen dos opciones: rendirse...- Boomer levitaba sonriente frente a Traviesa que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos

-O ser masacrados- termino Butch con aura demoniaca viendo a Sr Goina con sed de venganza

-Jajajajaja ¿masacrarnos? Jajajaja bueno creo que elijiremos esa- Sr Goina se burlaba de ellos mientras que aplastaba un auto

******Con los amarillos******

-La gente ya esta a salvo, ¿ahora que?- Brushy volaba con un bebe en brazos para luego entregárselo a una madre que sollozo de alegría al verlo

-Bueno asegurarnos que siga "a salvo" SÚPER GOL- Brad estaba luchando contra unos demonios que intentaba acercarse a la gente, no se le veía particularmente feliz

-Brad tiene razón, Brushy tu proteje la retaguardia, idiota tu el frente, yo vigilo desde el aire- Yumiko estaba mas seria que nunca, ella era responsable de la vida de esas personas y ni iba a dejar que hubiese un solo caído, voló hasta quedar sobre de toda la gente, vigilante de cualquier demonio

******Con las chicas******

-...bueno creo que elijiremos la segunda- podían escuchar al Sr Goina desde donde ellas estaban, se habían escondido detrás de un edificio asegurándose de no ser vistas por ningún demonio, esperando a que la rosadita diese la orden

-YA, CUTING YOYO- grito Momoko apuntando su yoyó hacia los demonios que al rozar contra este desaparecían después de un grito ahogado

-DEADLY TURN- grito Brick haciendo girar su trompo cerca de la rosadita, evitando que los demonios se le acercaran, ya que si lo hacían eran destruidos

-Protection Bubble- Miyako encerró con su arma a Traviesa en un burbuja protectora y después se alejo por que sabia lo que seguía

-EXPLOSIVE BALL- Boomer tiro una gran bola de pintura hacia la burbuja donde la niña maldecía frenéticamente, la bola exploto al tocar la burbuja mandando a la niñita a volar entre las estrellas

-Lo sentimos, pero este no es lugar para niños (¿Y ellos que son?)- justificaron al unísono mientras veían a la niña perderse entre las nubes

Los verdes ni si quiera estaban usando sus armas, cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban llegando tarde a las pruebas y que además no habían comido bien, la aura prutefacta del Sr Goina no les fue obstáculo para agarrarlo como piñata humana, a cualquiera le daría lastima por el pobre tipo, nadie merecía ser el saco de boxeo de los verdes, al final también fue mandado hacia las estrellitas

-¿Todo termino?- preguntó Brushy un poco temerosa, mientras dejaba que bajaba su arma

-Ahora si- dijo alegre Yumiko al cortar al ultimo demonio

-¿Chicos están bien?- preguntó preocupada Miyako volando hacia estaba Brad y abrazándolo

-Ehm s-si- respondió Brad un poco apenado por el abrazo de la rubia

-Creo que si- suspiro un poco triste Brushy, ¿Por que estaba triste?, ni ella lo sabia, solo no le gusto ese abrazo y se podía ver a unos cuantos pasos a un rubio ojiazul que tenia el mismo sentimientos

-¿De donde salieron esos demonios?- pregunto Momoko llegando a la escena junto Brick y los verdes

-No lo se, pero al menos fueron fáciles de vencer..., ehm hermano- dijo Brick alegre aterrizando hasta que vio la cara de su hermano

-¿Que pasa bro?- preguntó con desinterés extremo el pelinegro caminado hacia los amarillos

-Tienes un poco de sangre en la cara- le respondió Boomer señalando en su propia mejilla el punto exacto-Y tu también- dijo señalando a Kaoru

-Oh si, pero no se preocupen, no es nuestra- dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa terrorífica mientras que se limpiaba la sangre con su brazo, al igual que lo hacia Butch

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- afirmo Yumiko dejando de pensar en que los verdes eran psicópatas

-Estamos deacurdo- apoyaron los demás al unisono, preparándose para salir volando

-Un segundo, ¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto un hombre peliazul, al parecer un reportero, los chicos sonrieron, luego vieron que un chico con una cámara de vídeo intentaba acercarse y que la gente empezaba a sacar sus celulares, tenían que irse rápido

-Somos Los Super Z- dijeron al unisono para luego salir volando dejando sus típicas estelas

******En la salida de la escuela******

-MIERDA, HIJUEPUTAS VILLANOS DE MALA MUERTE- Kaoru gritaba, estaba furiosa y tenia motivo, no la aceptaron ni ella ni a Butch en el equipo por que no llegaron a tiempo a las pruebas

-Cuando me vuelva a encontrar con ellos no saldrán tan ilesos- amenazo Butch pateando un bote de basura

-No se preocupen, en seis meses habrá otra prueba- intento Miyako apaciguar su furia

-Tiene razón, no maltraten al pobre bote de basura por una decisión del entrenador- reclamo Brad viendo como los pelinegros habían agarrado al bote de basura como saco de boxeo

-oh, casi se me olvida chicos tenemos que preguntarles algo- pregunto Momoko un poco avergonzada viendo a Brick

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Brad con desinterés mientras seguía caminando

-Otra vez no es contigo vieja metiche- le reclamo Kaoru burlonamente al ojimiel

Brad ya iba a empezar una discusión pero Yumiko y Brushy le agarraron las manos

-¿Que tal si te invitamos a un helado y tu los dejas hablar solos?-le propuso amablemente Brushy

-Esperen, osea que por primera vez en sus vidas pagaran algo que yo consuma- pregunto Brad atónito

-Si- Yumiko no termino de hablar cuando Brad ya la empezaba a arrastrar a la heladería

-Buuuuuuueno, ¿De que querían hablar?- pregunto curioso y sonriente Boomer

¿A los 5 vivían cerca de la escuela y iban en skate ha ella, además de siempre almorzar en esa cafetería?- preguntaron las chicas al unisono esperanzadas, señalando a una pequeña cafetería y viendo a unos extrañados chicos

-Ya que lo pienso si, pero ¿por que pre...

SMACK (sonido de beso)

Las chicas salieron corriendo después de que Kaoru besara a Butch en la nariz, Miyako besara a Boomer en la mejilla y Momoko a Brick en los labios. Butch quedo levemente sonrojado y con cara de WTF, Boomer quedo sonrojado y muy sonriente y Brick quedo mas rojo que tomate maduro y totalmente paralizado, literal parecía como si estuviera en coma

-Son unas tramposas, no los besaron en los labios- reclamó Momoko roja de enojo o tal vez es un sonrojo, mientras que se fijaba que los chicos no las siguiesen

-Es la primera vez que beso a un chico en la mejilla y la promesa era darles nuestro primer beso, por lo que yo cumplí- se defendió Miyako mientras corría mas rápido

-Yo lo bese en la nariz en vez de patearle donde más le duele a un hombre, no me pueden pedir más- reclamo Kaoru viendo la cara de idiota de Butch ya lejana

George:No esta tan mal

Poryni:FUE MUY ROMANTICO

Irene:Me encantaron las peleas

Yo:En realidad si fue un buen capitulo, quede satisfecha con mi trabajo

George:Bueno me voy, tengo que buscar novia

Yo:Compadezco a la chica que acepte y ustedes fanfictioneros lindos les deseo un buen inicio de año

Poryni:Si disfruten la fiesta, ho eso me recuerda voy a comprarme un vestido

Yo/Iré:YA TIENES CIENTOS

Poryni:Uno mas no hace daño

Yo:Ok, yo tan bien me voy, tengo que comprar mas helado

Irene:Yo las esperó aquí, Jeff esta muy ocupado para salir a matar con migo

Yo:Ok...Bueno bey y no olviden dejar un review, ho y algo mas, muchas gracias a las siguientes personas por su apoyo:

Phanyg

Camilokabipolar

Kira Murasaki-chan

Ale.23

Laura 249

Sonia Maria 797

Jade

Moly RQ

Card of shadow

Ruka Jimotoraku

Yolotsin Xochitl

Harinach demon 121

Jek Scarlet

Pd: En el próximo capitulo explico por que las chicas hicieron eso


	9. Chapter 9

*resubido*

Capitulo 9

Yo:¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Poryni:Si, claro

Yo:¿Por que me pusiste una camisa de fuerza me amaraste a esta silla y me apuntas con un cuchillo?

Poryni:Ah solo eso, bueno es que como dejaste la historia en suspenso durante mas de una semana no pienso dejarte en libertad hasta que actualices

Yo:¿Irene? ¿George?

Irene:Yo estoy deacuerdo con Pory

George:A mi me da igual

Yo:No sean crueles, no actualice por subir la nueva historia y me esta empezando a picar la nariz

Poryni:Pues te rascaras cuando termines de escribir

Yo:Ok ponme un lápiz en la boca para poder teclear

Poryni:Hai

Iré/Geo:Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 9: Una explicación por favor

Cierta pelirroja había llegado a su casa roja como tomate, estaba enojada por que sus amigas habían sido mas astutas que ella, estaba cansada por que había corrido todo el trayecto a su casa, estaba feliz por haber dado su primer beso, pero sobre todo estaba avergonzada por que mañana tendría que ver a Brick en la escuela y explicarle todo lo que paso, bueno al menos tenia una explicación razonable y concreta

-Tranquila Momoko esto no es nada romántico, es solamente una promesa que te hiciste a ti misma y que por honor tenias que cumplir- se decía a si misma Momoko seria viéndose al espejo de su cuarto

-¿Que promesa one-chan?- pregunto Kuriko con un tono traviesa entrando en el cuarto de su hermana mayor

-Nada importante Kuriko ¿Vamos a comprar caramelos?- Momoko sonrió y agarro un suéter sabiendo lo que contestaría su hermana

-Si compraremos chocolates y caramelos de uva y de cereza y sobre todo de fresa...- Kuriko salio del cuarto de su hermana muy feliz para ir por un suéter

-Enserio necesito esos dulces- pensó Momoko saliendo de su cuarto

******Con los chicos******

-No se mueve ¿Que hacemos?- le pregunto Boomer a Butch empujando a Brick para que se moviese

-Bueno podemos bajarle los pantalones y pintarle la cara con marcador..- sujirio el hermano del medio con una sonrisa diabólica y un marcador en la mano recibiendo una mirada enojada del rubio

-Ok, Ok entiendo nada de travesuras...bueno podemos llevarlo volando- dijo el ojiverde guardando el marcador y asegurándose que nadie los viese, ya se iba a transformar pero...

-LOS PODERES SON SOLO PARA COSAS IMPORTANTES- regaño Brick despertando del trance y dándole una patada en el trasero a Butch

-Jajaja y que no sabes lo que quería hacerte- dijo Boomer mientras se iba a casa junto a Brick dejando a un inconsciente Butch en el suelo

-No importa, lo que importa es llegar a casa pronto, no quiero que el profesor sé preocupe"- dijo el pelirrojo pensativo mientras caminaba, Boomer solo asintió

******El día siguiente- En la escuela hora del almuerzo******

Los 6 amigos se habían evitado todo el día, la verdad es que querían aclarar las cosas pero es que son demasiado gallinas para hacerlo y los otros 3 integrantes del grupo se dieron cuenta que era hora de interferir

-¿Ya averiguaron por que las chicas los evitan?- pregunto preocupado Brad sentándose en una mesa junta a sus amigas

-No pudimos averiguar nada- respondió Brushy estresada mientras mordía una manzana

-¿Y tu?- preguntó Yumiko aburrida

-No, nada de nada, los chicos casi que me ignoran- respondió Brad confundido

-Algo paso y es obvio que no nos van a decir que, pero sea lo que sea tenemos que hacer que se vean- sugirió Yumiko viendo seria a sus 2 amigos

-¿Cual es tu plan?- pregunto con un tono travieso Brushy

La castaña se acerco aun mas a sus amigo y empezó a susurarles cosas mientras estos asentían y sonrían maliciosamente

-Ellos nos mataran cuando terminen la reconciliación ¿Verdad?- pregunto Brad volviendo a comer cuando su amiga le termino explicar el plan

-Hay que hacer unos cuantos sacrificios por la amistad- respondió Yumiko con lágrimas en los ojos pensando en cuantos huesos rotos tendría

-Dramática- pensaron los otros 2 viendo a su amiga

******Después de clases******

***Pov Miyako***

Es un poco extraño que alguien allá dejado esta nota en mi casillero, siento un poco de miedo ya que la nota dice que me reúna con el en la cafetería o le contara mi secreto a todos. Camino por los desolados pasillos de la escuela, quisiese que mis amigas o Boomer estuviesen aquí con migo pero ellas dijeron que estarían ocupadas y bueno a Boomer me apena verlo

-¿Que haces aquí?- escucho la voz de Kaoru a la lejanía y me apresuro para ver que le pasa

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo¿Me estas haciendo una broma?- creo que esa es la voz de Momoko, es muy extraño las 2 dijeron que estarían ocupadas

-¿Chicas que hacen aquí?- pregunte confundida llegando a la entrada de la cafetería y viendo a mis amigas igual de confundidas que yo

***Pov Normal***

-¿Que haces aquí Miyako?- pregunto Kaoru un poco enojada

Miyako les explico lo de la nota

-A mi me paso lo mismo, no quiero que nadie sepa mi secreto por lo que vine- explicó Momoko viendo extrañada a sus amigas

-Igual me paso y vine preparada para darle una lección- afirmo Kaoru con el seño fruncido sacando de su mochila una navaja dejando asustadas a sus amigas

-¿Quien habrá hecho esto?- pregunto Momoko pensativa

-No lo se, pero si se que debe estar dentro de la cafetería- Miyako apunto hacia la puerta frente a la cual se encontraban ellas 3

Las chicas quedaron viendo la puerta por unos segundos para luego verse entre ellas, asentir con la cabeza y prepararse para entrar, Momoko fue la que se puso enfrente para abrir la puerta, seguida de Kaoru lista para matar a la persona que estaba dentro y detrás de ella se escondía una temerosa rubia. Momoko abrió de golpe la puerta y quedo asombrada al ver a ... ¿Los chicos? ¿Que hacían ellos aquí?

-¿Ustedes?- preguntaron los 6 sorprendidos

-Era de suponerse... solo un idiota como tu intentaría chantajear a una Matsubara- afirmo con arrogancia y una sonrisa ladina la ojiverde

-¿Chantaje? ¿De que hablas bruja? Tu fuiste la que dejo esto en mi casillero- se defendió Butch enojo y confundido entregándole a Kaoru una nota igual a la que ella tenia

-¿Entonces no fueron ustedes?- pregunto Momoko intentando analizar la situación

-No- respondió Brick serio pero un poco sonrojado por ver a su "rosadita''

-Entonces si no fueron ustedes y no somos nosotros...- dijo el rubio pensativo

-¿Quien fue?- volvió a hablar al unisono todo el grupo mientras empezaban a meditar

De pronto la puerta se cierra de golpe asustando a todos que se abalanza sobre ella intentado abrirla pero esta cerrada con llave

-No saldrán de ahí hasta arreglar cualquier problema que tengan- se escucha la orden de Yumiko del otro lado junto a algunas risitas por parte de los otro 2 amigos

-CUANDO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ LOS MATARE- Kaoru empezó a golpear la puerta hasta que sus nudillos quedaron rojos, lo mismo que hizo Butch

Después de eso todo se sumergió en un silencio incomodo, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y al parecer lo mas entretenido que podían hacer era mirar al cielo o a los zapatos, todos tenían un leve sonrojo pero era mas intenso en las mejillas de los rojitos

-C-chicos sobre lo del otro día lo que paso fue que...- Momoko rompió el silencio intentado explicar lo ocurrido

-¿Si?- pregunto inocentemente Boomer cruzando la mirada con la ojiazul

Flashback

Una pelirroja de 5 estaba saliendo de la escuela riendo junto a sus amigas rubia y azabache

-No puedo creer que le pegaste a ese chico con un diccionario- dijo entre risas Momoko viendo a Kaoru

-Se lo merecía el tonto ese había empujado a Miyako- dijo la ojiverde abrazando a la mencionada que tenia el seño fruncido

-Fue un accidente Kaoru, no tenias que golpear a Dexter- se quejo la rubia safandose del abrazo de su amiga

-Jajaja oigan hablando de tontos han visto a esos chicos que vienen todos los días en skateboards a la escuela y salen a almorzar ahí- dijo Momoko apuntando a una cafetería mientras que seguía caminando

-Si, uno de ellos se sienta junto a mi, es extremadamente molesto no lo soporto- se quejo la ojiverde haciendo un pucherito

-Pues a mi el rubio me parece lindo- comento Miyako un poco sonrojada

-A ti todos los chicos te parecen lindos- se burlo Kaoru con una mueca de asco al pensar en el amor

-No es cierto- se defendió

-Que si-replico

-NO

-Chicas dejen de discutir- se quejo Momoko volteando para ver a sus amigas

Ninguna se había dado cuenta que estaban teniendo esta discusión en media carretera y menos se fijaron que venia un camión con un conductor distraído, para cuando voltearon el camión estaba muy cerca y ellas se paralizaron de medio estaban a punto de ser impactadas cunado sienten como alguien les agarra la mano y las jala hacia la acera

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta un rubio subido en su skate viendo con preocupación a Miyako

-S-si- tartamudeo la ojiazul entre lágrimas abrazando al rubio

-Pues entonces tengan mas cuidado piojosas- regaño un ojiverde sacándole la lengua a Kaoru

-No me des ordenes bruto- dijo la ojiverde haciéndose la valiente con los brazos cruzados

-Solo es una recomendación, nos vemos rosadita- dijo un pelirrojo con seriedad viendo a los ojos a Momoko para luego irse en su skate seguido de los otros 2

-Nos vemos- murmuro Momoko limpiando unas lágrimas en sus mejillas viendo como el chico se iba

-Nos salvaron la vida- afirmo Miyako siendo abrazada por Kaoru-Y ustedes estaban hablando mal de ellos

-Se lo recompesare, a el le daré mi primer beso- afirmo la ojirosa sonriente empezando a caminar

-¿Tu primer beso?- preguntaron las 2 chicas confundidas

-Si, en realidad todas deberíamos hacer lo mismo, el chico que nos allá salvado sera nuestro primer beso, prometamoslo- afirmo Momoko parando y alzando su meñique

-Yo creo que lo prometo- dijo la rubia un poco insegura juntando su meñique con el de su amiga

-Me da igual- dijo Kaoru también juntando su meñique

Las chicas habían acordado hacerlo al día siguiente pero ese día no fueron a clases, tampoco el siguiente y hací termino el año sin volver a ver a esos chicos

***Fin del Flashback***

-Y bueno yo sospechaba que eran ustedes y el otro día cuando respondiste la pregunta lo confirmaste, pero esto no cambia nada seguimos siendo solo amigos- dijo Momoko un poco apenada pero alegre

-Ehm claro, entendemos solo era por su honor- dijo Brick con una sonrisa pero por dentro se sentía solo un poco triste

Todos se quedaron viendo en silencio pero ya no era incomodo por que ya se habían aclarado las cosas

-Una pregunta idiota- dijo Kaoru viendo a Butch

-¿Que quieres marimacha?

-¿Por que no volvieron?- pregunto la chica seria ignorando el insulto, Butch hizo una sonrisa triste viendo a sus hermanos

-Bueno...

***Flashback***

Los chicos estaban volviendo a su casa después de salvar a esas niñas, pero cuando llegaron vieron que su casa estaba reducida a cenizas y unos hombres se estaban llevando en una ambulancia dos bolsas negras. Boomer empezó a llorar desconsolado mientras que Butch lo abrazaba y lloraba en silencio y Brick solo callo de rodillas mientras que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Niños deben acompañarme- les dijo una policía morena ayudando a Brick a pararse y subiéndolo a una patrulla

***Unos meses después***

En un orfanato a la mitad de la noche se puede ver a 2 sombras adentrándose en una habitación donde un rubio sollozaba acostado en su cama

-Boomer- Brick susurro el nombre de su hermano mientras que se sentaba en la cama de este

-Brick,Butch ¿Que hacen aquí? Saben que mañana me tengo que ir- el menor abrazo al pelirrojo que seco las lágrimas de su hermano

-Nos largamos Boomer, no dejaremos que te aparten de nosotros- le dijo Butch tomando la mano de su hermano y saliendo de la habitación junto a Brick, el rubio solo sonrió ampliamente

Tuvieron que salir por una ventana del segundo piso, escalar un muro, recorrer toda la ciudad para llegar a un edificio abandonado pero lo habían logrado, esos niños de 5 habían escapado del orfanato y nunca se iban a separar

***Fin del Flashback***

-Y bueno cuando fuimos a la escuela lo mas seguro nos pusieron en clases separadas- termino su relato Butch viendo como las chicas (sobre todo Kaoru) retenían las ganas de llorar

-Bueno ya que todo esta aclarado ¿Amigo?- Brick extendió la mano hacia Momoko

-Amigos y hagamos como si nada de esto paso- afirmo la ojirosa estrechando la mano de su amigo

-Estoy de acuerdo quiero olvidar que esa piojosa toco mi perfecta nariz- dijo Butch refiriéndose a Kaoru

-Y lo volver a hacer... PERO CON MI PUÑO- grito Kaoru intentando apuñalar con su navaja a Butch pero siendo sostenida por Boomer y Miyako

-Kaoru por favor no mates al imbécil de mi hermano- rogó el rubio viendo que no podía sostener mucho mas a la ojiverde

-Bueno creo que ya le podemos avisar a los otros que nos pueden sacar- afirmo Momoko alegre ignorando la pelea mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Chicos ya nos pueden abrir...¿Yumiko?- dijo la pelirroja

-Si, ya arreglamos nuestros asuntos- afirmo Brick tocando la puerta

-¿Se habrán ido?- pregunto preocupada Miyako llamando la atención de los demás

-AYUDA ABRAN LA PUERTA- gritaron todos azotando nuevamente la puerta

***Casa de Brad 6 pm***

-Bueno creo que es tiempo de que se vallan o sus familias se van a preocupar- sujirio Brad apagando la televisión donde los tres amigos veían una película

-Tienes razón ya esta oscureciendo, nos vemos mañana en el parque- Brushy se levanto del sofá, hizo un ademán de despedida y salio de la casa

-Nos vemos, bueno idiota yo también me tengo que ir, te veo mañana- Yumiko activo sus patines y salio patinando de la casa

-Nos vemos...Siento como si se me hubiera olvidado algo importante- dijo Brad pensativo mientras cerraba la puerta que sus amigas habían dejado abierta- MIERDA ¿Como se me pudo olvidar?- Brad se dio una palmada en la cara para luego agarrar un abrigo y salir de la casa

El chico agarro una manguera y empezó a regar las rosas que estaban enfrente de la casa

-Que suerte que me acorde de regarlas queridas plantas- afirmo Brad sonriente

Yo:Bueno hasta ahí por hoy, ahora desatame

Poryni:Jijiji claro eso fue muy divertido

Irene:Los amarillos no saben que les espera

Yo:Oigan, nadie me ha desatado y tengo que actualizar el nuevo fic

George:Si fue muy divertido ¿Que les pareció lectores? Yo creo que un poco corto

Poryni:Si tal vez pero ya que, vamos por helado

Yo:Si compren helado, pero después de desatarme

Irene:Gran idea muero de hambre, bueno nos vemos fanfictioneros no olviden su review

Yo:NO ME ABANDONEN, YO SOY SU CREADORA, bueno tendré que escapar sola, pero no estoy enojada por que sus reviews me pusieron de muy buen humor, enserio muchas gracias bey bey


	10. Chapter 10

*resubido*

Capítulo 10

Yo:Hola volví y muy feliz

Poryni:Es que alguien mas la agrego a favoritos

George:¡¿ENSERIO!? ¿A esta porquería de historia?

Yo:Ajam ¿Como llamaste a mi historia? ¿Quieres que valla por la sierra eléctrica otra vez?

George:Entendiste mal yo dije...ehm.. bonita historia

Irene:Que idiota mas cobarde

Yo:Jiji si y oigan ustedes les pedí en el aviso que me dieran ideas para el titulo y ni una me dieron

Poryni:A propósito de eso queremos pedirles que lean el aviso TOTALMENTE ya que una lectora dejo un review sin leer hasta el final

Yo:Si, yo solo le estaba haciendo una broma a estos idiotas, aclaro NO dejo de escribir

Irene:Yo creo que los lectores ya se cansaron de leer esto y quieren empezar el capitulo

Yo:Muy cierto bueno ya saben que las ppgz no me pertenecen por lo que empecemos

Todos:Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 10:Convivencia y...pintura

******Parque Central 9 am******

Era un viernes por la mañana lo normal era que el grupo de héroes estuviese en la escuela pero gracias a 6 huecos que se encontraron en el techo de la cafetería se cancelaron las clases

-No puedo creer que tuvimos que utilizar nuestros poderes para salir gracias a su descuido- regañaba la pelirroja caminando por el parque junto a los demás

-No fue nuestra intención, solo nos olvidamos de ustedes por accidente- se defendió Yumiko con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Olvidando eso ¿Nos pueden explicar por que nos trajeron a este puto parque?- pregunto Kaoru mientras caminaba con pereza al igual que el ojiverde

-Huy, ese no es lenguaje para una señorita- se burlo Butch sonriente al encontrar la manera de molestar a su ''amiga''

-Que te importa maldito renacuajo-la ojiverde no estaba de humor para las burlas del idiota pelinegro

-Nada solo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de por que mi hermano te confundió con un chico- Butch tenia esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, hoy quería ver hasta donde podía llegar

-ESTAS MUERTO MARICON DE MIERDA- a Kaoru le salia vapor de las orejas y comenzó a perseguir a Butch por todo el parque con un bate de béisbol que le arrebató a un niño

-Ejem respondiendo a su pregunta, bueno hoy quisimos hacer un picnic para aprovechar el día libre- aclaro Brushy señalando la canasta que traía en las manos

-Bueno...me parece una buena idea- afirmo Miyako con una dulce sonrisa

-A mi también- secundo Boomer

-Si hay comida claro que si- dijeron los rojos con un hilito de baba escurriéndose por sus bocas

-Pues entonces empecemos- dijo Brad sentándose en el césped y extendiendo un gran mantel sobre este

Después de esto Brushy y Yumiko empezaron a sacar de la canasta onigiri, sopa de miso, tempura, takoyaki, nabe, gyoza y mucha suculenta comida que les hizo la boca agua a todos, hasta los verdecitos dejaron de pelear para admirar ese banquete

-¿Que esperan? Coman- Yumiko hizo un ademan a los 6 para que se acercaran y ellos no dudaron ni un segundo para abalanzarse sobre esa aparentemente deliciosa comida, pero en el momento que la comida entro en sus bocas sus caras cambiaron de felices a enfermas, estaban totalmente verdes y se notaba que retenían las ganas de vomitar

-Ehm...¿Quien cocino esto?- pregunto Brick tragando en seco y haciendo una sonrisa falsa

-Fui yo ¿Por que? ¿Sabe mal?- pregunto Brushy preocupada mientras que Brad se posicionaba detrás de ella con el índice en los labios y una mirada suplicante

-No, ¿Como crees? esta riquisima, pero nosotros ya comimos y estamos llenos- mintió Boomer aguantando las lágrimas de dolor, sus hermanos solo asintieron

-Si nosotras también- dijo Momoko dejando un bol de oden a un lado

-A bueno, no importa podemos comer mas tarde- afirmo Brushy con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro sacándole un suspiro de alivio a los demas

-Bueno entonces vamos a divertirnos un poco- sugirió alegre Yumiko mientras que sacaba una pistola de su mochila asustando a todos

-Wow chica, nosotras no te hicimos nada, mejor matalos a ellos- dijo Kaoru señalando a los chicos ganándose que la fulminaran con la mirada

-Jiji, no los voy a matar es solo para jugar a paintball- aclaro Yumiko mostrando 8 armas mas y una caja llena de balas de pintura sacándole (por segunda vez en un día) un suspiro a los chicos

-No estoy segura de que esto sea totalmente seguro- dijo Miyako viendo con temor la arma en su mano

-No te preocupes mi rubia amiga, yo te cubriré la espalda- dijo Kaoru cargando su arma como toda una experta

-En realidad no- dijo Brad alegre sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Entonces seremos todos contra todos?- pregunto Momoko alzando una ceja

-No iremos en parejas de un chico y una chica, fui idea de Yumiko- dijo muy alegre Brushy agarrando el brazo de Brad, mientras Yumiko veía con picardía a los rojitos

-Bueno supongo que si es así lo mejor es que nosotros nos aliemos- sujirio Brick hablando con Momoko

-Muy cierto, con nuestro cerebro les ganaremos- afirmo Momoko empezando a hacer estrategias basadas en el peso, habilidad y cerebro de cada contrincante

-Mi-Miyako ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja en esto?- pregunto Boomer nervioso y sonrojado

-Claro Boomer, confió en ti- dijo la rubia alegre cargando el arma con las balas

-Tendré que estar contigo garrapata, asegurate de no dispararme por accidente- dijo Butch un poco disgustado por la pareja que le toco

-Por accidente nunca, Si lo hago sera a propósito- afirmo Kaoru con una sonrisa diabólica estilo Jeff the killer

-Oye ya que lo pienso ¿Tu con quien jugaras?- le pregunto Momoko a Yumiko mientras que se ponía su traje protector

-Ha bueno, voy a jugar con mi primo Koku, oh mira ahí viene- dijo Yumiko señalando a un chico de cabello negro, ojos grises, tez blanca manchada por muchas pecas y vestido con un suéter cuello en v negro, unos shorts grises y unos tenis blancos, se veía confundido

-Hola Yumiko ¿Puedo saber por que estoy aquí?- pregunto el chico temeroso

-Para ser mi escudo humano en paintball- dijo Yumiko con dulzura y alegría

-Debería decir que me sorprende, pero no es verdad- dijo Koku resignado mientras era arrastrado por su prima

***Cuando todos estaban listos***

-Ok las reglas son simples, si tienes 10 manchas en de pintura en tu ropa perdiste, no te puedes rendir y no se vale tener piedad- explico Brad con una sonrisa malévola

-Tenemos una pregunta- Boomer alzo la mano

-¿Y cual seria?

-¿Jugar paintball en un parque publico es legal?

Todos se quedaron viendo por un segundo en silencio

-Nueva regla, intenten que la policía no los vea- dijo Brushy tranquila a lo que todos asintieron

-Tienen 20 segundos para correr les deseo suerte, mi prima no conoce lo que es piedad- explico Koku cruzado de brazos viendo como todos corrían en diferentes direcciones y el era arrastrado por su prima

Después de esos 20 segundos se escucho un disparo al aire y se desato el infierno, los verdes parecían estar por todas partes, los rojos esquivaron las balas con facilidad, los amarillos disparaban sin sentido alguno, Yumiko usaba a Koku de escudo mientras ella disparaba y bueno los azules se abrazaban tirados en el suelo mientras pedían por sus vidas

-Lo siento Miyako- dijo Brushy antes de que ella y Brad descargaran todas sus balas sobre los azulitos

-No dolió tanto ¿Vamos por un helado?- Boomer se levanto y se quito su protección

-Si es una buena idea- afirmo Miyako tirando su arma

Después de eso perdieron los verdes ya que se dispararon entre ellos, siguieron los amarillos que cayeron en manos de los rojos, solo quedaban Yumiko, Koku, Brick y Momoko

-CAERÁN- amenazo Yumiko esquivando una bala por unos centímetros mientras que recargaba su arma

-EN TUS SUEÑOS- se burlo Brick pero la realidad es que solo le quedaban 6 balas entre los 2

-A Koku solo le falta un disparo para salir del juego y a Yumiko 5, si no fallamos ni un solo disparo ganaremos- afirmo Momoko escondida detrás de un arbustos

-Pero estamos acorralados rosadita, necesitamos salir de esta posición y la única manera es que uno se sacrifique, a mi me quedan 2 disparos para salir del juego tu tienes mas posibilidades- dijo Brick sacando las balas de su arma y entregándoselas a la ojirosa mientras que se alistaba para salir

-Gracias Brick, ahora corre- dijo Momoko cargando su arma y haciéndole una seña a Brick para que se vaya

-Oye, tu tenias que decir que no me dejarías morir, que no me abandonarías, ahora veo que no te importo- dijo Brick con lágrimas falsas en los ojos

-Deja de ser Boomer y sirve para algo- Momoko rodó los ojos y empujo a Brick fuera de los arbustos, donde lo mataron mientras que ella escapo y fue por detrás hacia donde estaba su enemigo

-Yeah solo nos falta Momo y ganare- Yumiko celebraba la caída de Brick

-Ajam- Koku vio mal a su prima

-Perdón, ganaremos- afirmo la castaña dándose cuenta de su error

-Oh mejor dicho yo gano- Momoko vacío su arma sobré ese equipo antes de que pudiesen reaccionar

-GANE, GANE, GANE- la rosadita saltaba por todas partes celebrando su victoria

***30 minutos después***

Todos estaban sentados en una banca comiendo helado y riendo

-Jajaja no puede ser cierto- Brick se moría de la risa

-Pues si lo es, Brad le tiene miedo a los gatos- Brushy estaba comiendo su helado mientras que su amigo estaba rojo de vergüenza

-Es un miedo con fundamentos y era un secreto- Brad vio con enojo a su amiga

-Jijiji no te enojes, MIRA UN GATO- Kaoru apunto hacia la calle

-¿DONDE? ¿DONDE?- Brad se escondió detrás de la banca

-JAJAJAJA- todos se reían

-Jijiji, eso es muy...CUIDADO- Miyako paro de reír y se tiro al suelo y los demás la imitaron excepto Brad que creía que era otra broma

-No caeré otra vezzzzz- Brad sintió una corriente eléctrica le había caído un rayo encima

-¿Brad?¿Estas bien?- Yumiko se levanto y se sentó a la par de su amigo mientras los demás lo rodeaban preocupados

-Zzzzzzzz ronf zzzzzz- Brad no se levantaba

-¿Esta dormido?- pregunto Momoko

-BRAD DESPIERTA- gritaron todos

-Zzzzzzzz

-Creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda al profesor- recomendó Boomer

-Si, creo que ese rayo no era normal- afirmo Kaoru cargando a Brad de los brazos mientras que Butch lo hacia de las piernas

-Últimamente ningún rayo es normal- afirmo Momoko mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el laboratorio

Yo:Eso es todo

Poryni:¿Brad estará bien?

Yo:Tal vez

Irene:Ojala quede en eterno coma

Yo:Que cruel sos, sabes desde hoy responderé los reviews

George:¿Eso que tiene que ver con la crueldad de Irene?

Yo:absolutamente nada, bueno empecemos

Phanyg: Jiji si nuestra verdecita siempre esta armada

Laura: Seguiré escribiendo

Jade:Lo de los chocolates lo explicaré en otro capitulo

Poryni:yo ya tengo sueño, vámonos a dormir

Yo:Ok ya voy, bueno queridos fanfictioneros espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y si tienen alguna duda recuerden expresarla en los reviews, los quiero mucho

Todos:bey bey, paz y amor


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

George:Ok esto al principio me causaba gracia pero ¿Por que estamos vestidos como pinches bailarines de tango? ¿Antonia estas escuchando musica española?

Irene:Adivinaste genio

Yo:Es que esa musica me encanta, sobre todo Melendi

Poryni:A ti te gusta toda la musica

Yo:Eso es verdad, les cuento un secreto fanfictioneros, yo sin musica no puedo escribir un capitulo, simplemente no puedo, la musica me inspira

Irene:Entonces ¿Si escucharas Metal escribirías cosas violentas y si escuchas Pop escribes cosas lindas?

Yo:Sabes Nunca lo había pensado así, pero no importa empecemos

Todos:Las ppgz y los rrbz no nos pertenecen, solo Brad, Brushy, algunos villanos y esta trama especifica

Yo:Disfrutenlo nos vemos abajo

Capitulo 11: En Mi Cerebro

Los 8 amigos y Koku habían caminado todo el trayecto hacia el laboratorio turnándose para cargar al integrante que seguía dormido

-¿Que opina profesor?- pregunto Brick mientras que el científico revisaba los signos vitales de Brad

-Bueno creo que Ken esta castigado- el profesor quedo viendo molesto a su hijo, dejando a los demás asombrados

-Pero papa fue un accidente- se justifico el niño formando un puchero en sus labios

-Ok, creo que nos tiene que explicar algo ¿Verdad?- Kaoru se acostó en el sofá

-Bueno...- Poochie se puso la patita en el mentón pensativo

***Flashback***

Ken estaba persiguiendo a Poochie por todo el laboratorio para utilizarlo en otro de sus experimentos, cuando de repente tropieza con un cable y hace que una maquina se active y tire un rayo al cielo

-¿¡Papa me va matar!?- casi grita el pelinegro viendo el hueco en el techo

-Oh si lo hará- afirmo Poochie sentándose junto a Ken

***Fin del Flashback***

-Y ese rayo era un rayo adormecedor- termino de explicar el perrito

-¿Un rayo adormecedor? Eso no tiene lógica, espera ¿Eres un perro que habla? Eso tampoco tiene lógica y ¿Por que le llaman a su padre profesor?- Koku estaba confundido y un poco alterado, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

-No te preocupes Koku, vete a tu casa y nosotros nos encargamos de Brad- Yumiko prácticamente hecho a su primo de la casa para que no hiciese mas preguntas y justo cuando el iba a protestar le dio un portazo en la cara

-Fiuuuu eso estuvo cerca- dijo Momoko dejándose caer sobre un sofá- Bueno profesor, ya sabemos que esta dormido ¿Como lo despertamos?

-Bueno eso es complicado, ya que para despertarlo tendrán que entrar en su sueño y decirle que despierte- El profesor se veía nervioso por la reacción de los chicos

-Esta bien- dijeron al unisono

-Esperen, ¿No están molestos? ¿Ni siquiera ustedes 2?- el profesor señalo a los verdecitos que lo veían con desinterés

-Profesor, nos dispararon con un rayo que nos volvió súper héroes y ahora nos enfrentamos a súper villanos que tan bien fueron impactados por rayos ¿En serio creía que esto nos haría perder los estribos?- preguntó Boomer en nombre de todo el grupo que veían al profesor con una ceja alzada

-Ok ya entendí- el profesor se acerco al dormilón y empezó a conectarle un montón de cables en los brazos y en la cabeza

-Profesor ¿Como entraremos al sueño de Brad?- pregunto con inocencia Miyako viendo lo que hacia el profesor, en ese momento todos la quedaron viendo ya que nadie había pensado en eso

-Bueno yo responderé a su pregunta, por medio de cables conectaremos el cerebro de Brad a esta maquina lo mismo haremos con 2 de ustedes así conectaremos sus sueños, cuando se encuentren dentro del sueño de Brad tendrán que encontrar la forma de despertarlo- explico Ken mostrando un modelo a escala que solo Dios sabe cuando tuvo el tiempo de armar

-Espera ¿Dijiste 2?- pregunto Butch un poco confundido

-Si, solo pueden ir 2-

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos donde los 8 súper héroes se quedaron viendo entre ellos con los ojos entre cerrados

-Yo iré- grito de repente Brushy con una sonrisa triunfante

-Yo igual- gritaron el resto

-Yo soy la líder, yo tengo que ir- argumento la ojirosa

-No, yo soy el mas fuerte por eso debo ir- dijo Butch

-Yo conozco mucho mas a Brad, me he ganado el derecho de saber lo que sueña- reclamó Yumiko

Y así empezó otra discusión, pero ¿Por que no participaba nuestra fuerte azabache?, simple ella se había escabullido de la pelea y le pidió al profesor que empezara conectarla junto a Brushy, así ellas 2 fueron conectadas mientras los demás peleaban

-Chicas tiene que ser muy cuidadosas, si Brad se asusta mucho en el sueño puede entrar en coma, si pasa algo comuniquense por sus aparatos- advirtió el profesor apunto de encender la maquina

-No se preocupe profesor, no dejare que le pase nada malo a mi mejor amigo- Brushy se puso seria antes de quedar dormida al igual que Kaoru

***Dentro del sueño***

***Pov Kaoru***

Escucho que alguien dice mi nombre, pero estoy dormida y no pienso levantarme, esperen ¿Donde estoy dormida y por que no me acuerdo de nada? O ya me acuerdo estoy en el sueño de Brad mejor abro los ojos de una vez

-Kaoru,Kaoru despierta- es Brushy la que decía mi nombre tan desesperadamente mientras me zarandea

-Ya desperté, ahora deja de..Wow- mire a mi alrededor y no se si estoy en el sueño de Brad o en el paraíso, el piso esta hecho de pizza y parece que nos encontramos en un parque de skateboard y futbol, puedo ver un cartel que dice "Vote a *Tony Hawk para presidente'' casi lloro de felicidad al leer otro que decía ''Leonel Messi para alcalde'', creo que me empieza a agradar este idiota

***Pov Normal***

-Que raro es el sueño de Brad- afirmo un poco asustada Brushy al ver un libro volador- Pero no importa tenemos que encontrar a Brad y salir de aquí- la rubia se puso seria otra vez

-Y tu que lo conoces bien ¿Donde estará?- preguntó Kaoru agarrando un pedazo de suelo y comiéndoselo

-En su casa- respondió Brushy señalando una casa mediana que estaba en medio del parque, era naranja chillon y enfrente de ella había un gran jardín de rosas

Las 2 chicas caminaron hacia la casa intentando no pisar los charcos de queso fundido y esquivando a algunos skaters y futbolistas que no tenían cara, cuando llegaron a la entrada Brushy entro sin tocar como siempre lo hacia pero se arrepintió de eso casi de inmediato al notar que dentro de la casa había un montón de monstruos y demonios, la rubia iba a gritar pero Kaoru fue mas rápida y le tapó la boca con su mano mientras que veía con sus ojos esmeraldas que ningún monstruo se diese cuenta de su presencia, fue una suerte para las 2 que al parecer esas cosas no tenían ojos

-NOOOOOOO- se escucho el grito de Brad desde el segundo piso, no sonaba asustado sino desesperado

Las chicas empezaron a gatear entre los monstruos para llegar a la escalera , cuando llegaron a esta la subieron sin hacer ruido, después caminaron un pasillo hasta quedar enfrente de una puerta color mostaza con un una B de oro blanco en la parte de arriba, pensaron en tocar antes de entrar pero al final decidieron entrar de una vez, cuando entraron recorrieron con la vista el cuarto, era totalmente gris y no había ningún mueble solo se veía una ventana y a Brad golpeando una pared dándole la espalda a las chicas

-Brad ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Brushy acercándose a su amigo, pero antes de ella pudiese hacerlo el castaño la vio y empezó a gritar

-¿Por que gritas idiota?- Kaoru se acerco a Brad y le propino un zape de esos que duelen de verdad

-Auch eso me dolió pendeja y bueno me asustaron, pero estoy tan feliz de verlas- Brad se abalanzo sobre Brushy y la abrazo muy fuerte haciendo que esta se sonrojara- ¿Como entraron a mi sueño?

Las chicas quedaron aturdidas ante la pregunta

-Espera ¿Tu sabes que estas en un sueño?- pregunto Brushy viendo a Brad como si fuera un bicho raro

-Si bueno es evidente, el piso esta hecho de pizza y Tony Hawk va a ser presidente- dijo el castaño con obviedad, las chicas solo asintieron

-Bueno fue gracias al profesor ¿Pero por que gritaste y golpebas la pared?- preguntó esta vez la ojiverde asomándose por la ventana aburrida

-Es que por estar aquí me estoy perdiendo la final del campeonato fútbol- Brad fruncio el ceño y se cruzo de brazos haciendo un tierno puchero

Brushy al escuchar esto se callo de espaldas aveces se olvidaba que su amigo era un poco idiota, pero Kaoru dejo de ver por la venta y callo sobre sus rodillas mientras que un aura deprimente la rodeaba y su cabello le tapaba la cara y apretaba fuertemente sus puños luego alzo la cabeza y grito:

-¿POOOOORRRR QUUEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Que dramática- afirmaron los amarillos con una gotita en la sien

-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que termine ¿Como te despertamos Brad?- Kaoru se levanto y empezó a zarandear al castaño

-No lo se ya lo intente de todo, desde hacerme daño, asustarme, pensarlo,de todo intente y nada- Brad se sacó del agarre de la azabache y luego todos se quedaron pensando como despertar a Brad

***Fuera del sueño***

Todos estaban viendo el partido en la televisión en modo flojera activado, hasta el profesor se había sentado en el sofá para ver el partido olvidándose completamente de los 3 pre adolescentes , por eso no noto cuando lo empezaron a llamar

***Otra vez en el sueño***

-No contesta- Brushy veía su comunicador abierto con decepción

-Entonces tendremos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta- afirmo Kaoru tronandose los dedos con una sonrisa demoniaca

-Ok, ya les dije que haciéndome daño no sirve y me tuve que tirar de la ventana para confirmarlo, por lo que tendrás que hacer algo mas Kaoru-chan- el castaño se oculto detrás de la rubia viendo con miedo a la azabache que solo suspiro con fastidio

-Pues podríamos darte una gran sorpresa- sujirio Brushy parándose frente a su amigo

-¿Que tipo de sorpresa?- pregunto confundido Brad a lo que su amiga se encogió de hombros y la ojiverde sonrió como malicia

Todo paso en cuestión de segundos Kaoru se posicionó detrás de Brushy y la empujo hacia Brad haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo, la chica sobre el chico que accidentalmente al caer juntaron sus labios en un torpe beso que aunque solo duro unos 5 segundos fue súper tierno, peto después de esos segundos Brushy se levanto mas roja que la sangre y Brad se quedo ahí tirado con cara de tarado

-Considerenlo una pequeña venganza por encerrarme junto al "moco idiota verde" en la cafetería- dijo Kaoru con sus manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa burlona

De pronto todo empezó a distorcionarce dándole paso a una explosión de luz blanca que los hizo despertar

-Ya despertaron- anuncio Boomer viendo como los 3 se empezaban a quitar los cables

-¿Están bie..Pum- Momoko fue derivada por una figura azabache y otra castaña que se pararon frente a la televisión para luego llorar cómicamente al darse cuenta que el partido término

-¿Todo salio bien?- pregunto el profesor a Brushy ignorando una pelea que empezó entre los rojos y verdes

-Si todo bien- afirmo Brushy un poco nerviosa viendo a Brad que era abrazado por Miyako y Boomer

¿Como lograron despertarlo?- pregunto Ken curioso

-NO TE IMPORTA- grito la rubia roja como tomate mientras que se alejaba del niño dejándolo confundido

*Por si no lo saben Tony Hawk es el mas grande skateboarder, bueno esa es mi opinión

Yo:Ya lo termine

Poryni:O-O ¿Eso fue muy cute?

Yo:Bueno si es que como ellos eran los únicos que no se besaron me pareció prudente aprovechar la opurtinidad

George:¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa para despertar a Brad verdad?

Yo:Bueno es que era el beso o apuñalarlo, pero pasando a otro tema empecemos a responder reviews

Jade:Lo siento por no responder antes es que tu review me llego tarde, me gusto el titulo y no te preocupes ni muerta dejo este fic, ya que si me muero me meto en el sueño de cada una de ustedes y les cuento el final

Phanyg:Jiji mi hermana me pregunto lo mismo y la respuesta es NO, ella es cupido nada mas, en realidad creo que ella terminara siendo una solterona con 10 o 20 gatos

Laura249:me encanta que te alla encantando y si Momoko puede ser muy fría con nuestro dulce Brick, y bueno a Brad al final no le fue tan mal

Irene:Ya terminaste, quiero dormir ¿No sabes que hora es?

Yo:Si son las 4 de mañana trabaje toda la noche en este capitulo, bueno me despido con la esperanza que les haya gustado

Todos:Bey bey


	12. Chapter 12

*resubido*

Capitulo 12

Yo: Hola mundo estoy muy feliz y se preguntaran ¿Por que? Pues es muy simple

1-Me dejaron un montón de reviews que me animan

2-Una escritora continuo con un fic que estaba esperando

3-Se acerca mi cumpleaños numero 14

4-Mis mañosas creaciones fueron al parque y podre escribir tranquila

Koku: ¿Que haces mamá?

Yo: ¿No estabas en el parque? Y no me llames mamá, que te allá imaginado no significa que seas mi hijo, no te das cuenta que tengo tu misma edad

Koku: ¿Me estas diciendo que soy huérfano? Agh que importa, y bueno mi primo y tus amigas creen que soy insoportable y me hicieron de volverme

Yo: Pienso igual, bueno querido fanfictioneros el es Koku Ishiguro, Koku ellos son mis lectores, bueno empecemos

Koku:¿Que tengo que hacer?

Yo: Solo sigueme

Los dos: Las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen, solo Brad, Brushy, algunos villanos y esta trama especifica

Koku: Disfrutenlo

Yo: ¡Eso lo tenia que decir yo!

Capítulo 12: ¿Niñeros?

***Parque Central 1:00 pm***

-Estoy aburrida- se quejo una ya conocida pelirroja haciendo un pucherito, esta sentada en una banca junto a sus amigos

-Yo también, es el sábado aburrido de mi existencia- se quejo Butch colgado como murciélago en la rama del árbol que estaba junto a la banca

-Tiene razón- apoyaron los otros

-Esperen...Butch tuvo la razón en algo...¿¡Eso significa que el mundo se acaba?!- se burlo Kaoru mientras todos se reían como hienas rabiosas, excepto el verdecito que fruncio el seño

-Estoy tan aburrido que ni siquiera quiero discutir- agrego Butch

-Jijiji tienes razón ¿Como es que todo es tan aburrido?- pregunto Brushy levantándose de la banca y cruzando los brazos

\- No se, esto sonara raro pero tengo ganas de que asalten un banco para que utilicemos nuestros poderes- dijo Miyako un poco avergonzada por ser tan egoísta

-O aun mejor, que ataquen la ciudad los extraterrestres- menciono Brad viendo el cielo con desconfianza y haciendo que a todos le salga una gotita en la sien

-Ya te he dicho que no existen los extraterrestres- regaño Yumiko dándole un zape al amarillito

-Eso es lo que quieren que creamos- dijo Brad viendo hacia los lados con paranoia mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Hablando enserio, ¿Que podemos hacer para divertirnos?- pregunto Brick pensativo con la mano sosteniendo su mentón y un ojo medio cerrado

-Conseguir trabajo- sujirio burlona Momoko

-Es una buena idea Momo-chan- dijo Boomer alegre levantándose de golpe mientras los demás lo veían como si fuese idiota

-Rubio si no lo haz notado tenemos 12 años y no hay muchos trabajos disponibles para gente de nuestra edad- le explico Butch bajándose del árbol

-Y que yo sepa trabajar no es divertido- dijo Yumiko a lo que los demás asintieron

-Lo se, pero podemos hacer un trabajo divertido, como ser... niñeros- Boomer formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios y hizo manos de jazz al decir lo ultimo

-Me encanta la idea Boomer, me gusta jugar con los niños chiquitos, cuenta con migo- Miyako se levanto sonriente

-Con migo también- Brushy sonrió ampliamente y vio al resto que tenían caras burlonas

-Se nota que no tienen hermanos menores- mencione Momoko de brazos cruzados pero sonriente

-Se supone que íbamos a divertirnos , no a pelear contra bestias- a Kaoru la recorrió un escalofrío al recordar todas las veces que le toco cuidar a su hermanito Shou

-No sean crueles, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser cuidar a unos niños?- Miyako fruncio el seño ante la negatividad de sus amigas

-Muy difícil- respondió Brad serio

-Si, creo que no es buena idea rubios, estamos buscando algo divertido que hacer y aguantar a unos niñatos chillones no es mi idea de diversión- afirmó Brick burlón

Los rubios fruncieron el ceño, se reunieron en circulo y empezaron a susurrar un montón de cosas, luego se voltearon hacia sus amigos que estaban pensando que hacer

-Les pagaran- dijo Miyako con seriedad y un poco de resignación

Los ojos de Kaoru, Butch y Yumiko se iluminaron que símbolos de billetes y cuando volvieron en si tenían una sonrisa de gato rison

-Aceptamos- casi gritan al unisono

-También habrá dulces- dijo Boomer viendo con una sonrisa inocente al mayor de sus hermanos

A los 2 rojitos les empezó a salir un hilito de baba por la boca, mierda sus amigos sabían sus puntos débiles, solo pudieron asentir como retrasados mientras pensaban en los dulces

-Por favor hazlo por mi- rogó Brushy con cara de perrito herido bajo lluvia mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de su amigo

Brad intento no verla, pero era tan tierna no podía negarle algo a su amiga cuando ponía esa cara

-Lo haré- dijo en un suspiro de resignación

-KYYYYAAAAAA QUE EMOCIÓN- grito Brushy mientras salia del parque junto a todos sus amigos

Ya habían conseguido convencer a sus amigos, ahora lo difícil era encontrar a un niño(a) que cuidar, ya que la triste verdad es que no conocían a nadie que ocupase sus servicios y pues les toco hacerlo a la antigua, ir de puerta en puerta esperando que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado para contratar a 9 mocosos sin experiencia como niñeros

***1 hora de tocar puertas después***

-No tengo hijos, pero gracias- una joven pelirroja y de ojos verde con un sonrisa mas falsa que su joyería barata les cerro la puerta en la cara a los chicos

-Esa fue la numero 60- afirmo Yumiko cansada

-Y no he visto ni un solo dulce- se quejo Momoko sobando su hambriento estomago

-Ni dinero- Esta vez fue Butch que fulminó con la mirada a Miyako

-Paciencia, provemos en la siguiente casa- Miyako empezó a caminar mas rápido y con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Esta sera la última- ordeno Brick un poco impaciente

Quedaron enfrente la puerta naranja de una casa morada de dos pisos y Boomer toco la puerta que a los segundos fue abierta por una mujer de unos 35 años de tez blanca, cabello morado largo y ojos negros, estaba sonriente pero se notaba que estaba apurada

-Lo siento pero no como galletas, pero si quieren les doy dinero- la mujer agarro un fajo de dinero y ya se los iba a dar a los chicos, tres de ellos lo iban a aceptar de una vez, pero Boomer no los dejo hacerlo

-No vendemos galletas, somos niñeros ¿Necesita nuestros servicios?- el rubio sonrió ampliamente y la señora soltó un suspiro de alegría

-Si, llegaron justo a tiempo necesito que cuiden a mis dos hijas, pasen yo me llamo Rita- la mujer hizo que los chicos entraran y la siguieran a un cuarto naranja con detalles morados, donde había una cuna con una bebita de cabello morado y ojos negros que estaba dormida

-Que linda- a todas las chicas se les hicieron los de corazones al ver a esa beba tan linda, los chicos solo sonrieron

-Ella es Tikini ¿Quienes de ustedes la cuidaran?- pregunto Rita viendo con ternura a su hija

Todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros, descartaron de una vez a los verdes, los rojos no querían bebes chillones y Yumiko estaba solo por el dinero, por lo que todos señalaron a amarillos y azules que tenían una sonrisa en sus caras

-Perfecto aquí esta una lista con los que tienen que hacer- la mujer les entrego una lista kilométrica a los 4 y se retiro del cuarto junto a los otros

-Ok, tal vez si sea un poco complicado- Brushy vio la lista con terror mientras que Brad la veía con una cara de "te lo dije"

***En la sala***

-¿Y nosotros a quien cuidaremos?- pregunto Yumiko

-Oh, ustedes cuidaran a mi otra hija ya la voy a llamar, TÁMARA BAJA A CONOCER A TUS NIÑEROS- la mujer sonrió al escuchar como por la escalera bajaba alguien

-Aquí estoy mamá- la niña tenia unos 4 años, tenia los ojos lilas y el cabello morado, vestía con un suéter naranja y unos shorts blanco...Esperen ¿Por que se me hace tan conocida?...Mierda es Traviesa

Los héroes quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, no sabían que decir, les había tocado cuidar a un demonio, ya le iban a reclamar a la señora pero esta saco un fajo de dinero y decidieron callar

-Espero que esto sea suficiente, volveré en 4 horas, cuiden la bien y Támara...comportate- la mujer le entrego el dinero a Kaoru, agarro su bolso, beso a su hija y se fue dejando a los pobres en un infierno

-Ustedes son esos estúpidos súper héroes ¿Verdad?- la niña los quedo viendo de arriba para abajo un poco de asco

-¿A quien llamaste idiota mocosa?- Butch se trono los dedos de forma amenazante

-A ti verde moco, Agh además de idiota eres sordo y si me llamas mocosa otra vez lo pagaras- la niña tenia una sonrisa de superioridad y la voz de ultratumba que asusto un poco a los chicos

-Mira niñata, tu madre nos dejo a cargo y eso implica que tu nos tienes que obedecer- Brick se puso serio

-Y respetar- Momoko estaba un poco fastidiada

-Si mocosa- Kaoru con una sonrisa burlona recalco la palabra "mocosa"

-¿Enserio? Y si yo le digo a mi mamá como me trataron- dijo la niña con falsa inocencia confundiéndolos

-Pero nosotros no te hemos hecho nada- dijo Yumiko mientras la niña sonrió maliciosamente

-Snif mami fue horrible snif me pegaron snif y me jalaron el pelo snif BUAAAAAA- la niña empezó a llora y era súper convincente, parecía como si enserio le hubiesen hecho daño, solo pudieron verla con desprecio

-Y hasta donde yo se, mi madre les pago, por lo que se puede decir que ustedes son mis sirvientes- Traviesa, perdón Támara se subió de un golpe en la espalda de Butch y le empezó a golpear la cabeza mientras que el ojiverde batallaba para quitarsela de encima, cosa que hacia que la niña riese como psicópata (Koku: Esta muy loca Yo: no te metas en mi fic)

-No podría ser peor- todos estaban muy asustados

***Los niñeros de Tikini***

-BUAAAAAA BUAAAAAA-

-¿Podría ser mas insoportable esa niña?- Brad estaba frustrado, desde que Rita se fue la beba empezó a llorar y no importaba que hacia seguía chillando

-No digas eso, tal vez tiene hambre o se ensucio el pañal- Miyako revisaba a la niña en todos los sentidos

Boomer se había quemado la boca al revisar la leche y Brushy estaba dándole un montón de peluches a la bebé para que se calmase

-Brad sostén un segundo a la niña- Miyako le entrego la bebe al castaño y empezó a revisar la lista

La beba empezó a toser llamando la atención de todos, pero no era nada grave solo necesitaba vomitarle encima a Brad para luego empezar a reir

-Ok, si podía ser mas insoportable- Brad tenia el ceño fruncido mientras Brushy le limpiaba el vomito con un pañuelo

***Con la pequeña demonio***

Se podía ser que la situación era "chistosa", Brick estaba vestido de maid neko mientras que abanicaba con una hoja de palmera a la ojilila y del otro lado estaba Yumiko haciendo lo mismo pero ella estaba disfrazada de oso de peluche, Kaoru le servía de silla, Butch intentaba no incendiar la cocina al hacerle un sándwich y la pelirroja, bueno ella estaba en la peor situación, ya que a la niña se le antojo jugar dardos y Momoko era el blanco por suerte la niña no tenia buena puntería

-AAAH ese casi me da- lloriqueo Momoko viendo como un dardo casi es clavado en su ojo

-No llores y deja de moverte- dijo Támara frustrada levantándose de Kaoru (asegurándose de pisarle la mano) para recoger el dardo

-Aquí esta tu sándwich- gruño Butch dejando el plato sobre una mesita, por alguna razón el azabache tenia algunas cortaduras y quemaduras en segundo grado

-Ya te tardabas moco verde- la niña le dio un mordisco al sándwich para luego escupirlo sobre Brick- sabe horrible

A todos ya les había salido mas de una vena en el frente y estaban a punto de asesinar a esa niñata

-YA NO LO SOPORTO, LA VOY A MATAR, POWERED BUTTERCUP- Kaoru estaba roja de rabia y sostenía el martillo con una sonrisa maléfica, empezó a correr a donde estaba la niña, por suerte estaban sus amigos para detenerla, pero admitamoslo es Kaoru y esta molesta, apenas podían sostenerla

-Jajaja NAUGHTY TÁMARA, ahora llamenme TRAVIESA- Traviesa empezó a volar por todos lados siendo perseguida por Kaoru que era perseguida por sus amigo, no se sabe como salieron de la casa y empezaron a disparar esferas de energías

-KAORU DEJALA- ordeno Momoko viendo como la ojiverde disparaba una esfera que la mocosa morada esquivo por poco

-KAORU GOLPEALA CON TU MARTILLO- pidieron los otros 3 con una sonrisa vengativa siendo fulminados con la mirada por unos ojos rosas

***Con la beba linda***

La niña había dejado de llorar y hasta se había dormido y todo por el simple hecho de que habían encontrado lo que la hacia feliz...que Brad fuese lastimado

-Los bebes me odian- se quejo Brad con un filete en cada ojo y muchas benditas en todo el cuerpo

-Amigo, no te odia le pareces gracioso, hasta se podría decir que le agradas- intento animarlo Boomer dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Aja como digas- Brad se quito los filetes y rodó los ojos y busco con la mirada algo- ¿Donde están las chicas?- pregunto curioso

Boomer señalo una pila de peluches donde las 2 chicas dormían plácidamente, la verdad es que se veían muy tiernas

-No les fue tan fácil- comento el ojiazul

-A mi tampoco, pero me divertí- admitió el ojimiel con una leve sonrisa al ver a su amiga dormir

***En el piso de abajo***

-SUELTENME PARA MATARLA- gritaba Traviesa mientras era sostenida por los rojitos , tenía algunos raspones y la ropa rasgada pero aun tenia esa sonrisa malvada

-Intentalo niñata- la reto nuestra verdecita con una sonrisa burlona mientras era sostenida por Butch y Yumiko ya estaba un poco mas calmada y era mas fácil de retener, también estaba un poco raspada

-Ya calmense esta apunto de llegar Rita- recordó Yumiko sería

Las 2 chicas vieron a Yumiko y luego la puerta y no dudaron ni un segundo en destransformarse y acomodarse la ropa, mientras el resto suspiraban cansados

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Miyako bajando con la bebe en brazos, seguida de los otros que estaban arriba

-Esperen ¿Ella no es..- Brushy quedó viendo a la niña asombrada

-Si- respondió Brick adelantándose a la pregunta

Brad iba a comentar algo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la sonriente señora de ojos negros

-Ya llegue, ¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto agarrando a la bebé en sus brazos, todos quedaron viendo a la ojirosa

-Si, todo...bien-respondió con una sonrisa forzada Momoko

-Mamá me divertí muchísimo- afirmo la ojilila abrazando las piernas de su progenitora

-En ese caso, chicos ¿Me darían su numero para llamarlos en otra ocasión?- pregunto la mujer sonriente

-¡No!- gritaron todos al unisono asustados para luego salir corriendo dejando a la señora confundida

Y así los 9 amigos volvieron a sus casas mas cansados que de costumbres y acordando no volver a escuchar a Boomer

Yo: Bueno ya termine, creo que me tarde mucho y me disculpo por eso

Koku: Verte escribir es divertido, me haces reír mucho

Yo: Gracias no eres tan criticón como los otros pero ahora es hora de responder reviews

Laura249: si se lo gano jijiji, que bien que te gusto, tomare tus gustos en cuenta y gracias por lo babosos besos y los abrazos

Yolotsin Xochitl: Tienes razón faltan ellos y ahora Ken sufrirá uajaja uajaja, y si habrá muchas mas peleas y no la sombra no es "Él" y gracias por tus buenos deseos

Phany: Que bien que te gusto y si pobres lo amarillos pero nosotras disfrutamos ese beso Jijiji y si mas adelante lo mas seguro le hago un pretendiente para que tenga a alguien que le cuide los gatos XD y gracias por apoyarme en mis otras historias

Sonia Maria797: Que bien que te rías ese el objetivo y gracias por decir que mi historia es buena y si yo quisiese que me despertaran así, y si pobre Momoko nadie merece ser atropellado por Kaoru y Brad Jiji

Jade: Es un placer responderte y que bien que te allá gustado el beso, en realidad no planeaba que se basaran pero a ultimo momento se me ocurrió

Yo: Creó que nunca había tenido tantos review en un solo capitulo, estoy muy feliz

Koku: Pues felicidades MAMÁ ¿Quieres subirte al árbol de mangos y que bajemos los mas maduros?

Yo: SI, me encanta el mango *u* ...pero no me llames mamá, bueno lectores espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto bey bey

PD 1: Mi hermana me jode por que escribo bey bey en vez de bye bye, por lo que mi hermana me dice que aclare que si se como se escribe (soy campeona de deletreo en ingles ¿Como no voy a saberlo?) pero a mi me gusta escribirlo así ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Yo: Hola, después de poner mucho esfuerzo he vuelto a subir todos los capítulos y este es el nuevo, enserio quiero agradecerles mucho a todos los que me apoyaron en esto, estoy empezando desde cero y aunque es duro yo me recuperare, enserio gracias por su apoyo espero que lo disfruten

Irene: Sabes que a nadie le intereso lo que dijiste y solo quieren leer el capítulo ¿verdad?

Yo: Ni ahorita me tratas bien

Poryni: Voy por chocolate estoy aburrida

Yo: Pero ya va a empezar el capitulo

George: Lo leeré luego, tengo una cita bey bey

Yo: ¿Es una broma?

Koku: Yo no quiero leer

Yo: Pendejos mal agradecidos

Capítulo 13: Los inteligentes eligen verdad

Residencia Utonio 8:00 am

Un azabache está en su habitación dormido MUY profundamente y aun que solo la estreno hace una semana parece que fuese un basurero público, de pronto se escucha un sonido irritante, es el despertador, Butch levanto su puño y lo dejo caer sobre el despertador destruyéndolo en el acto

-Es domingo y lo voy a aprovechar al máximo- pensó mientras se acomodaba entre sus cobijas

De pronto se abre la puerta de golpe y entra Boomer con un traje aprueba de radioactividad y una escoba en mano, se acercó lentamente a Butch y alzo la escoba

-Lo siento- susurro el rubio antes de cogerlo a escobazos mientras que Butch se quejaba y lo insultaba con un vocabulario prohibido en 31 países

-ESTAS MUERTO MARICON- Butch le arrebató la escoba y ya se iba a vengar cuando...

-El desayuno está listo, ya bajen- se escuchó el grito de Brick desde el piso de abajo

Butch soltó la escoba y bajo más rápido que la luz dejando a un aliviado rubio que solo suspiro y salió de la habitación (sin su traje especial ya que este desapareció mágicamente) y escucho su teléfono sonar

-Oh es un mensaje de Yumiko, pero ¿cómo consiguió mi numero si apenas ayer el profesor me regalo el teléfono? - se preguntó Boomer mientras bajaba las escaleras y revisaba el mensaje

"Hola Boom hakie toda la red telefónica de la ciudad para conseguir tu número, fue bastante fácil :-), como sea, nos vemos en el parque a las 10...tu novia estará ;-)''

El rubio quedo extrañado, pero decidió responder

"Yumiko...yo no tengo novia ¿De quién hablas? ñ.n"

\- ¿Con quién hablas Boomer? - pregunto Brick al ver a su hermano bajar las escaleras

-Con Yumiko- respondió Boomer dejando de ver su celular para ver a su hermano pelirrojo con un delantal y gorro de chef y a Butch tragando como animal su comida

-¿Quf Quietef?- pregunto el azabache con 4 sándwiches en la boca

-Dice que vallamos al parque a las 10 ¿Dónde están todos? - pregunto Boomer sentándose en la mesa y empezando a comer

-Ken planea como conquistar a Kuriko, Poochie lo ayuda y el profesor dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa que lo esperáramos- explico Brick sentándose y quitándose el gorro de chef para ponerse su gorra

-Ok- Boomer sintió que su teléfono volvió a sonar y lo reviso

''Agh Boomer si eres tonto, me refiero a Miya-chan, bueno me desconecto voy a desayunar donde Brad ;)''

Boomer escupió el jugo sobre Brick y se puso rojo como tomate

-¿Tf pasha algof?- Butch se preocupó un poco por su hermano rubio

-N-no nada, solo que el jugo estaba muy ácido- mintió Boomer, pero sin convencer a Brick que ya iba decir algo, pero...

-LO HE LOGRADO, LO LOGRE- el profesor vino corriendo como loco empujando una jaula mediana cubierta con una cobija

\- ¿Que logro profesor? - pregunto Brick olvidando lo de su hermano

-Logre controlar el efecto de los rayos z- dijo el profesor destapando la jaula, mostrando una cachorra gris de pelo desordenado con ojos rosas, se veía muy tierna y inocente

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la perra? - preguntó Butch dejando de comer

-Ella es la perra que ataco el otro día a Boomer y Miyako, he logrado controlar sus poderes- explico el profesor dejando asombrado a los trillizos

\- ¿Y qué pasará con ella? - pregunto Brick

-Volverá a la perrera, en realidad les iba a pedir que lo llevasen- dijo el profesor sacando la perrita de la jaula y entregándoselo al menor de los hermanos

-No creo que se merezca eso ¿Y si la adoptamos? - Boomer miro a la cachorra con ternura y luego mira al profesor con cara de ternerito herido

-Ehm pues no se…bueno…si- el profesor quedo derrotado por la cara de su hijo adoptivo

-Siiiii, lo llevare al parque para que los demás lo conozcan, gracias papa- Boomer abrazo al profesor y luego subió por las escaleras, dejando al profesor y a los hermanos asombrados

-Profesor me disculpó en nombre de mi hermano, él no sabía lo que decía- justifico Butch haciendo una reverencia

-Me llamo papa, PAPA- el profesor sonrió ampliamente para luego irse a su laboratorio

-Creo que lo perdono- comento Brick volviendo a comer igual que Butch

***Parque Central 10:05 am***

-Se están tardando mucho- se quejó Momoko sentada en la banca de siempre

-Lo sé y estoy muy cansada-Kaoru bostezo

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Brushy inocentemente

-Porque ser niñera fue horrible- la verdecita hizo un gesto de asco que hizo reír a todos

-Jiji habla por ti, para mí fue divertido- dijo Miyako sonriendo

-Porque tu cuidaste un bebe- aclaró Kaoru molesta

-Tranquila Kaoru, ya que los chicos llegaran tarde les avisare por que los he convocado...quiero hacer una pijamada y todos están invitados- dijo Yumiko sonriente y pegando bronquitis

-YEAH, una pijamada, nunca he ido a una ¿Por qué nunca he ido a una? - Momoko estaba muy emocionada y hablaba súper rápido

-Por mi está bien- afirmaron Kaoru y Brad sin interés

-Si queremos- aceptaron Miyako y Brushy con tranquilidad

-Lo siento por llegar tarde- se disculpó Brick llegando junto a sus hermanos

-No importa, están invitados a mi pijamada- anunció Yumiko entusiasmada

\- ¿Habrá comida? - pregunto Butch

-Si

-Entonces si voy- dijo Butch sacándole una gotita en la sien a los demás

-Yo también- afirmo Brick

-Yo también, pero. ¿Puede ir Bub? - pregunto Boomer inocentemente

\- ¿Quién es Bub? - preguntaron todos menos los hermanos

-Es el nombre que le puso a su nuevo perra- aclaro Brick con desinterés señalando al animal que se ocultaba detrás del rubio

-Ohhhhhh que tierno, claro que ira- todas las chicas pusieron ojos de corazones y fueron a acariciar a la mascota mientras que los chicos pensaban ''necesitamos un perro"

\- ¿Y cuándo es la pijamada? - pregunto Brad

-A las 6 en mi casa, ya les envíe la dirección por SMS, nos vemos- Yumiko dejo de acariciar al perrito se levantó y se fue

-Nos vemos- todos se fueron para su casa

***Residencia Akatsusumi 5:53 pm***

-One-chan ¿Puedo ir a tu pijamada? - pregunto con cara de perrito Kuriko

-No- respondió secamente Momoko mientras metía en una mochila su pijama era la décima vez que le preguntaba eso

-Pues le diré a mamá MAMA MOMOKO NO ME DEJA IR A SU PIJAMADA- lloriqueo chibimente Kuriko

-KURIKO DEJA TRANQUILA A TU HERMANA- regaño su madre

Momoko sonrió con superioridad mientras que su hermana se iba echa una furia

-Jiji, nos vemos mañana mamá, vuelvo después de la escuela- Momoko le dio un beso a su madre y se dirigió a la salida

-Cuídate hija y diviértete- dijo la madre tranquilamente y con una sonrisa

***Pov Momoko***

Empecé a caminar por la calle aún no se había ocultado para mi suerte, usualmente hubiese ido a recoger a Miyako y Kaoru para que fuésemos juntas, pero hoy decidí ir sola, ya que la dirección que me dio Yumiko está bastante cerca de mi casa, es mi primera pijamada, no sé por qué nunca se me ocurrió hacer una con Kaoru y Miyako, oh ya llegue

-Wow- solo eso se escapó de mis labios, esto no es una casa es una mansión y no una como la casa de Miyako que es enorme, esto parece tan grande como el palacio de Buckingham, es totalmente amarilla y tiene un gran portón negro y una gran fuente ¿Para qué necesita una fuente?

\- ¿Que se le ofrece señorita?- me pregunto una señora de unos 150 años de cabello gris, ojos verdes y tierna sonrisa, vestida como la niñera de 101 dálmatas

-Ehm vine a la pijamada de Yumiko, pero creo que me equivoqué de casa- dije para girar sobre mis talones, ya me iba a ir, pero la señora abrió el portón

-No, no se equivocó es aquí, pase no tenga miedo los demás la esperan- la señora me sonrió y me guio hasta adentro de la mansión

La mansión era grande por fuera, pero era aún más grande por dentro, parecía un salón de cuentos de hadas, con una escalera en espiral que llevaba hasta la parte de arriba de la casa, el piso era de jade y las paredes de mármol fino, no tenía la menor idea de que la familia de Yumiko tuviese tanto dinero, en fin subí por la escalera en espiral y camine por un pasillo con un montón de puertas blancas hasta que llegue a una que tenía una "Y" de oro, supuse que era esa y toque

***Pov Normal***

-Pase- se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación

Momoko abrió la puerta lentamente y quedo muy sorprendida

Esa habitación era totalmente diferente a toda la casa, las paredes eran negras y había como 10 computadoras y miles de papeles tirados por todas partes, la cama era individual y tenía las cobijas amarillas llenas de manchas de comida, había un montón de pósteres de cantantes famosos y también de genios, además había un montón de piezas metálicas y tornillos por todas partes

-Hola Momo-chan, llegaste justo a tiempo- Yumiko salió de debajo de la cama y le sonrió a la pelirroja

-Hola Yumiko linda habitación ¿Que buscas debajo de la cama? - Momoko se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo

-Gracias y busco a Bub como todos los demás, el rubio idiota la dejo suelta y la perrita es buena escondiéndose- afirmo Yumiko con fastidio levantándose y abriendo su armario

-Oh ¿Entonces ya llegaron el resto? - Momoko empezó a buscar bajo un escritorio a la cachorra

-Sí, ya todos llegaron, están abajo buscando a esa adorable bola de pelos

-LA ENCONTRÉ- se escuchó un grito de abajo al parecer de Brad

-Bueno creó que ya podemos bajar- afirmó la ojiazul cerrando su armario y sacudiendo un poco su ropa

-Sí, vamos- la pelirroja salió del cuarto de Yumiko

***En el piso de abajo***

-Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, se inaugura oficialmente la pijamada- oficio Yumiko súper alegre

\- ¿Y qué se hace en una pijamada? - pregunto Brick aburrido

-Hice una lista de las cosas que haremos- Yumiko saco una lista de su bolsillo y se sentó en un sillón de la sala- la primera es ver una película de terror- dijo tocando un botón que hizo salir una pantalla plasma del techo

-Wow ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero mujer? -pregunto Butch tirándose sin delicadeza alguna en el sofá

-Mis padres tienen una fábrica de pañales- afirmo la castaña encendiendo el DVD

\- ¿Y cuál película veremos? - pregunto Miyako abrazando a Brushy con miedo

-Siniestro 2- dijo Yumiko con tranquilidad mientras que todos, hasta los verdes, empezaban a temblar

\- ¿Si-siniestro 2? La 1 hizo que mi hermano mayor se mojara los pantalones, no creo que sea la mejor opción- dijo Kaoru disimulando su miedo y el hecho de que la que se había mojado los pantalones aquella vez era ella

-Estoy de acuerdo, a Bub no le va a gustar- apoyo el rubio abrazando a su perrita

-Ay, vamos no sean miedosos, no puede estar tan mal- Yumiko se sentó en el sofá y las demás la imitaron con resignación

***1 hora de miedo, gritos y trauma severo después***

Yumiko apago la televisión a media película

-No me interesa ver el final ¿A ustedes? - Yumiko veía sin expresión alguna la pantalla

-Tampoco- todos se abrazaban entre ellos temblando

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? - pregunto Brushy olvidando el trauma

-Bueno. Sigue jugar verdad o reto- afirmo Yumiko con una sonrisa siniestra

Todos se sentaron en círculo en el suelo mientras comían comida chatarra para empezar el juego

\- ¿Quién empieza? - pregunto emocionada Momoko

-El, el, el- Brushy señalaba a su amigo castaño de forma frenética

-Que buena amiga eres- dijo Brad sarcásticamente mientras se paraba ya que los árboles mueren de pie

-Yo pregunto- exigió Brick a lo que nadie se opuso- ¿Verdad o reto Brad?

-Verdad- respondió en un suspiro

-Bueno... ¿Qué paso el día que tú y Brushy trajeron los chocolates? - preguntó el pelirrojo un poco temeroso

-Fue muy gracioso, verán...

***Flashback***

Una rubia y un castaño estaban discutiendo con el encargado de la tienda de dulces enfrente de la escuela

\- ¿Como que ya no tienen chocolates en caja de corazón? ESTO ES UNA PUTA DULCERÍA- Brad escupía fuego por la boca mientras que hablaba con el asustado encargado

-Lo se joven y lo siento, es que la última caja se la llevo ese señor- el encargado señalo a un hombre gordo que salía de la tienda

-A POR EL- Brushy salió de la tienda seguida de Brad dejando al empleado apagando una que otra llama

Salieron de la tienda y empezaron a seguir al hombre gordo hasta el estacionamiento

-Alto ahí- Brushy frunció el ceño y se puso enfrente del hombre

\- ¿Que deseas niñita tierna? - dijo el hombre fingiendo una sonrisa

-Esos chocolates- respondió la rubia con seriedad apuntando a la caja

-Lo siento niña, estos chocolates los compre para dárselos a la mujer que más amo en el mundo- presumió el hombre con una gran sonrisa

-Se los dará a su madre ¿verdad? - pregunto Brad sin expresión alguna

-Como lo adivinaste- una honda depresiva se formó encima del gordo y a los chicos se les formo una gotita en la sien

-Pues nosotros los necesitamos más, un amigo nuestro se le confesara a la chica de sus sueños y la confesión no está completa sin los chocolates- explico la chica de amarillo arrebatándole la caja al señor con una sonrisa

-Sí, pero yo la pague por la que se la daré a mi adorada madre- el gordo bebe de mama ya iba a quitarle la caja

-Pues en ese caso...CORRE- Brad agarro de la muñeca a Brushy y empezaron a correr a toda velocidad sin dirección fija

-CHIQUILLOS DEL DEMONIO, NO DEJARE QUE ROBEN MIS CHOCOLATES- el hombre empezó a perseguir a los 2 niños y la verdad era muy rápido para estar tan gordo

Ya se habían alejado del estacionamiento de la dulcería y por ende de la escuela, no les importaba saltarse clases, pero no podían llegar tarde a la entrega de los chocolates, pasaron frente a una construcción donde Brad robo una pala y cuando llegaron a la próxima esquina paro de correr

-Tu entrega los chocolates, yo lo golpearé con la pala y cuando este inconsciente te alcanzo- el castaño soltó la mano de su amiga y se puso en posición para poder golpear al señor, pero se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su hombro

-Los entregaremos juntos, no te dejare sólo- afirmo Brushy sonriendo con ternura, ella nunca abandonaría a su amigo

-Ok- el chico se asomó a ver si venia el gordo y efectivamente allí venía-1

-2

-3

-YA- gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo que Brad le daba un gran golpe en la panza al hombre gordo

El hombre cayó al suelo adolorido y los 2 amigos empezaron acorrer aun con pala y chocolates en mano hasta que llegaron a un callejón y se ocultaron para descansar

-Creo que lo perdimos- menciono Brushy con la respiración agitada

-Si tienes razón, ahora volvamos a la escuela para entregar los tontos chocolates- dijo Brad apoyándose en la pala

De pronto una de las puertas del callejón se abre y los 2 superhéroes se esconden rápidamente en un contenedor de basura

-Oye viste el partido de anoche- pregunto uno de los empleados de la carnicería a otro

-Obviamente que sí, fue fantástico- dijo el otro botando 2 bolsas llenos de sangre de cerdo en uno de los contenedores

Cuando los empleados volvieron a entrar salieron Brushy y Brad llenos de sangre de cerdo

-Seria esa niña no acepta yo la mato- afirmo Brad de muy mal humor

***Fin del Flashback***

-...Y eso fue lo que paso- termino de relatar la rubia haciendo que todos suspiraran con alivio

\- ¿Por qué el suspiro? -pregunto Brad

-Bueno es que creíamos que habían herido a alguien y que la sangre era humana-explico Momoko con tranquilidad mientras se tomaba su juguito en caja

-Pero ustedes no son capaces de eso- agrego Miyako alegre

-Claro que no- afirmaron los amarillos nerviosos y negando frenéticamente con las manos

\- ¿Ok? Brad te toca retar- afirmo Butch mientras que el mencionado ponía una sonrisa malévola

-Uhm... ¿verdad o reto...Kaoru? - el castaño tuvo un tono perturbador en su voz al preguntar eso mientras que la azabache sonría con arrogancia

-Como todos los valientes, elijo reto- la azabache y el castaño tuvieron una guerra de miradas

-Pues te reto a jugar al pocky con Butch- ahora el que tenía la sonrisa arrogante era Brad mientras que a Kaoru le cayó una roca encima y todos abrían los ojos como platos

-Acepto el reto- afirmo la verdecita tirando la roca hacia un lado sorprendiendo a todos y sobre todo a cierto azabache que ya se le habían subido los colores a la cara

Yumiko saco un pocky de la caja y los 2 participantes se pararon uno frente al otro más que nerviosos

\- ¿Están listos? - pregunto Brick sacando una cámara de video de quien sabe donde

-Si- afirmo Kaoru con la mirada seria, ella siempre cumplía los retos que le ponían, ella no era una perdedora era una persona de honor y muy orgullosa

-Pues...EMPIECEN- Yumiko coloco el pocky en sus bocas y los 2 azabaches empezaron a morder los extremos del pocky

La tensión se podía respirar de lo pesada que era, con cada mordisco el nerviosismo iba creciendo y cuando ya el beso parecía inevitable, cuando las chicas ya empezaban a pelear por cuál sería la dama de honor en la boda verde, cuando Brick ya había pensado en cuantas veces podría extorsionar a su hermano con el video, lo imposible paso...el pocky se rompió antes de que uniesen los labios para la celebración y alivio de los azabaches y la decepción de los demás

-No se vale, yo quería que se besasen- se quejó Boomer haciendo un pucherito con Bub en sus brazos

-Yeah, no tendré que besar a este imbécil- celebraba Kaoru saltando por todos lados mientras que Butch la miraba disgustado

-Oye no soy imbécil idiota- reclamo el azabache con mirada desafiante

-Ya empezaron- pensaron sus amigos con una gotita en la sien mientras que veían el comienzo de la discusión

-Yo no soy idiota retrasado-

-Retrasada tu madre bruja-

-Renacuajo-

-Maldita-

-Estúpido-

-YA CALLENSE- ordeno Momoko y los 2 verdecitos se sentaron otra vez en sus puestos

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti Kaoru-chan- aclaro Brushy emocionada

-A ver, a quien quiero hacer sufrir…Yumiko ¿Verdad o reto?

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre la nombrada, ella no era miedosa tenía una reputación que cuidar por lo tanto tenía que elegir reto, pero como su retadora era Kaoru estaba asustada de cuál iba a ser el reto, no quería terminar con un hueso roto

-Elijo verdad- dijo con resignación, pero para su asombro nadie la critico y es que todos entendían su miedo hacia la ojiverde

-Agh que aburrida, bueno en ese caso voy a recurrir a la típica pregunta humillante ¿Quién te gusta? - pregunto Kaoru apoyando su mentón es su mano con aburrimiento

Yumiko empezó a sudar frio mientras que todos encendían sus cámaras y grabadoras, la verdad es que ni siquiera Brushy que era su mejor lo sabía y ahora se lo tenía que contar a todos sus amigos, ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido hacer una pijamada?

\- ¿Y…? - pregunto Miyako sonriendo animadamente

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto la castaña haciéndose la rusa

-Solo di de una vez quien te gusta- exigió Brushy

Yumiko suspiro con resignación bajando la mirada

-Es Jarred Hinazagua es un año mayor que nosotros- dijo alzando la mirada súper sonrojada

\- ¿Quién es ese? - preguntaron las chicas curiosas

-Es nuestro amigo, en realidad ya que lo pienso, se parece en su comportamiento a ti Yumiko- explico Brick mientras que los otros chicos asentían

\- ¿Cómo es físicamente? - pregunto Miyako con desesperación sacando una libreta y un lápiz de su bolso para hacer un retrato hablado

-Bueno es rubio, de ojos amarillos, piel blanca- lo describió Boomer pensativo

-Y es muy alto para tener 13- agrego Butch

-Entiendo- dijo la rubia mientras dibujaba a una velocidad sobre humana ante la mirada de todos- Así- Miyako mostro un muñeco de palitos sonriente y saludando

\- ¿NO QUE ERAS BUENA DIBUJANDO? - le reclamo Kaoru haciendo que la ojiazul se volviese chiquitísima

-Es que no se hacer retratos hablados- explico Miyako con un aura deprimente a su alrededor mientras que a todos les salía una gotita en la sien

-N-no te preocupes Miya-chan, aquí tengo una foto suya- explico Yumiko sacando su teléfono celular y mostrando una foto de ella, Brad y el que parecía ser Jarred, era exactamente como había descrito Boomer

-Es tan bellooo- afirmo Momoko con corazoncitos en los ojos y brillitos a su alrededor

-No es tan guapo- aclaro Brick cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Y él sabe que te gusta? – pregunto Brushy dejando de ver la foto al igual que los demás

-Bueno…

-No- respondió Butch interrumpiendo a la castaña

\- ¿Tu como lo sabes? - pregunto Yumiko molesta por la interrupción

-Ya te lo dijimos, es nuestro amigo, nos cuenta todo y no nos ha contado que tú te le hallas confesado- explico Brad señalando a Yumiko acusadoramente

-Bueno es verdad, él no lo sabe y no tiene por qué saberlo- Yumiko se sentó en el sillón agotada

-Oh si tiene por que saberlo y lo hará- afirmo Miyako sacando de su mochila un suéter y poniéndoselo mientras que las otras chicas imitaban su acción

\- ¿Q-que hacen? - pregunto la castaña temerosa acurrucándose más en el sillón

-Te llevaremos a su casa y se los dirás- aclaro Kaoru jalándola del brazo para levantarla

-A-ahora, a la mitad de la noche, no es posible y no lo voy a hacer- dijo la castaña resistiéndose y pataleando mientras que las otras chicas también intentaban jalarla

Los chicos solo las quedaban viendo y reían entre dientes

\- ¿Dónde vive? - pregunto Brushy una vez amordazada a su amiga

-A unas calles de aquí, nosotros las guiamos- dijo Brick poniéndose un suéter al igual que los demás chicos

-mmmfffmfmf- dijo enfadada entre mordazas Yumiko mientras era cargada fuera de su casa por sus ´´amigos´´ (con amigos como esos quien necesita enemigos)

Empezaron a recorrer las calles casi desérticas guiados por Brad mientras que Yumiko lloraba y se quejaba aun amordazada, no tardaron mucho en llegar aun una mansión casi igual de grande que la de Yumiko, tocaron el timbre y llego un señor de unos 60 años vestido de cabello valaco y ojos rojos, vestido con un traje negro

\- ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo jóvenes? – pregunto el señor extrañado por la chica amordazada que gritaba con desesperación

-Hola Roger, ¿Podemos pasar? - pregunto Boomer sonriente saludando alegremente

-Oh son ustedes, lo siento no los reconocí- el señor abrió el portón sonriente y cuando todos estaban pasando Roger jalo a Boomer aparte

-Señorito Boomer ¿Qué hace la señorita Yumiko amordazada y que hacen aquí junto a esas otras niñas? - pregunto el señor viendo al rubio con seriedad

-Muy larga historia- se limitó a responder el ojiazul volviendo con sus amigos

Cuando entraron al salón principal se sentaron en unos sillones y desenmordazaron a la castaña con la condición de que no gritara o los matara, luego llegaron unas sirvientas y les sirvieron té y galletas y no paso mucho tiempo para que se escucharan unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos

-Chicos sé que les dije que me visitaran cuando quisieran, pero ¿Tenían que venir a las 10 de la noche a presentarme a sus novias? - llego Jarred despeinado y con un pijama de seda bostezando y sobándose con el puño un ojo

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS- gritaron todos (menos Yumiko) súper sonrojados

-Aja, les creo- dijo el chico con desconfianza sentándose en un sillón- ¿A que debo entonces su visita- pregunto Jarred sonriéndoles con amabilidad, a los trillizos los conocía desde pequeños y eran muy buenos amigos, a Brad lo conocía hace unos años y era su mejor amigo…y a Yumiko la conocía desde hace un tiempo gracias a Brad y le caía muy bien, pero nunca había visto a los hermanos y a Brad juntos

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Yumiko, las chicas sonrieron con malicia y la empujaron hacia el centro de la sala y la castaña empezó a sudar frio y a jugar con sus dedos

-Bueno…y-yo tengo, tengo algo que decirte- Yumiko estaba sonrojada a mil mientras que sus amigos reían entre dientes y su "amor platónico" la veía extrañado

\- ¿Y qué es? - el chico la veía curioso, la castaña nunca se ponía así, debía ser algo muy importante lo que iba a decir

-Bueno…es que…lo que quiero decir es...bueno…es…mejor te lo digo otro día- la chica ya se iba a ir, pero sus compañeros la fulminaron con la mirada indicándole que no iba a salir de ahí hasta que se confesase, pero ella ya se vengaría luego

-T-tu…tu…TU ME GUSTAS- Yumiko salió corriendo del lugar más roja que Elmo sonrojado, dejando al chico sin expresión en el rostro

Nadie decía nada, Los Súper Z estaban esperando la respuesta Jarred, aunque sea una sonrisa o una mueca de disgusto querían que hiciera, de pronto vieron que iba a decir algo y pusieron aún más atención

\- ¿Vinieron hasta aquí de noche y me despertaron solo para otra de las bromas de Yumiko? - le reclamo el de ojos amarrillos con el ceño fruncido haciendo que las chicas se cayeran de espaldas y a los chicos les saliera una gotita en la sien

-Claro Jarred, nos vemos mañana- Brick les dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo y todo se fueron

Yo: Se que me tarde una eternidad y en serio lo siento, gomen, scusatemi , i am so sorry , ya lo dije en todos los idiomas que conocía espero sea suficiente

Koku: Eres muy aburrida

Yo: NO SOY ABURRIDA

Koku: Si como digas, en fin apúrate a responder reviews

Yo: tu no me mandas

*Aclaracion: contestare los reviews que dejaron en mi otra cuenta

Sonia Maria 797: jajaja si le va bien el nombre y si pobrecitos me gusta hacerlos sufrir

Jade: Que bien que te reíste y es un placer responderte los reviews, mas bien gracias a ti por dejarlos y te prometo leerla lo mas pronto posible

Phanyg: Jaja pues si, ya tiene alguien que se los cuide gracias a ti, nos leemos luego

Laura249: Gracias por llamarme reina de comedia, mi objetivo es sacar carajadas y me emociona poder lograrlos y si a mi también me gusta torturar a mis personajes de todas la formas posibles, soy muy mala ujajajauajau, gracias por tus deseos (Cumplí el 6 de febrero) también besos y abrazos `para ti

Irene: Ya terminaron?

Yo: Si y estoy orgullosa de este capitulo

Poryni: Bien por ti

Yo: Bueno ya me voy, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ah y una aclaración final, el personaje de Jarred lo creo mi BFF Phanyg que apropósito es una excelente escritora, recomiendo sus historias

Todos: Bey bey


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Yo: Hola queridos seguidores ¿Cómo los trata la vida? A mi excelente, estoy feliz por los reviews, de hacerlos reír, de seguir viva y sobre todo de seguir con mi gran pasión que es escribir

George: Tu amas los momentos cursis ¿verdad?

Yo: ¿Y tú amas destruirlos?

Irene: Es que es entretenido verte enojada

Yo: Pues hoy nada lograra enojarme

Koku: Antonia creo que "alguien" accidentalmente rompió una de tus esferas de nieve de colección

Yo: Ese "alguien" eres tu si no me equivoco

Koku: Ehm…si

Yo: …Corre…POR QUE TE MATARE HIJO DE TU MADRE

Poryni: Bueno al parecer si logramos hacerla enojar

Irene: Si, ahora nos toca presentar la historia

George: Pues hagámoslo

Todos: Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no nos pertenecen solo Brad, Brushy, algunos de los villanos y esta trama específica, esperamos que lo disfruten

*Aclaración: el título es una parodia de la película "V de Venganza" que enserio me encanta y se las recomiendo

Capítulo 14: "Y" de Yumiko

Lunes 2:00 pm-Salida de la Escuela

Un día normal de escuela…si se le puede llamar normal que Brad este colgado de los calzoncillos del asta donde debería estar la bandera escolar

-Esto es oro puro- dijo Butch grabando la escena y riendo entre dientes como el resto de la escuela que apreciaba la escena

\- ¿Debemos ayudarlo? - pregunto Brushy preocupada viendo a su mejor amigo

-Uhm…déjalo un rato más, reír un poco no nos hace mal- le respondió su amiga ojirosa comiendo sus gomitas

\- ¿Quién le habrá hecho esta broma a el imbécil? - pregunto Kaoru transmitiendo en vivo para su canal de YouTube

-Yo fui… y pronto les pasara cosas similares a ustedes- de una esquina oscura salió Yumiko de una manera dramática y aterradora confundiendo a todos

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Miyako inocentemente viendo a la castaña como si estuviera loca

-Por mi venganza, mi venganza por lo de lo pijamada, una venganza que caerá sobre cada uno de ustedes y los hará sufrir UAJAJAJAAUAJJAJAJA- Yumiko puso cara de psicópata y rio como loca hasta que se tragó un mosquito y le dio un ataque de tos

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Boomer preocupado

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- Yumiko sonrió ampliamente

-No es nada, para eso están los amigos- Boomer le extendió un vaso de agua

-Exacto- apoyo Miyako dándole un abrazo

-Oooh son muy tiernos…PERO AUN ASI MI VENGANZA CAERA SOBRE USTEDES – Yumiko se fue de forma macabra dejando a todos extrañados

\- ¿Ok? eso fue muy raro- rompió el silencio Brick dejando de ver por donde se había ido Yumiko y volviendo a ver la escena cómica de Brad

-Si- apoyaron los demás también fijando su mirada en el castaño

\- ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por su venganza? - pregunto de pronto Momoko un poco pensativa mientras que todas la miraban pensativos

-Ñeee yo creo que pasara como en la televisión, nos está haciendo creer que se vengara para que nos pongamos histéricos y nos humillemos nosotros mismos- afirmo Butch muy seguro de sus palabras

-Lastimosamente esta vez le doy la razón al imbécil, todo es una farsa y lo más seguro Brad fue el primero y último en sentir su venganza- secundo Kaoru terminando la transmisión en vivo y metiendo sus cosas en su mochila

-Creo que tiene razón…además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacer Yumiko? - admitió Momoko poniendo su mochila en su hombro y empezando a caminar hacia la salida

\- "Ni se lo imaginan"- pensó Brushy soltando un suspiro y siguiendo a sus amigos

-JA JA MUY GRACIOSOS. FINJEN QUE NO ME VAN A AYUDAR ¿VERDAD? ...NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ HIJUEPUTAS- Brad gritaba con desesperación mientras que todos salían de la escuela, tendría que quedarse ahí hasta que sus calzones se rompieran y cayese al suelo

Martes 2:00 pm-Salida de la Escuela

Era un día hermoso y pacifico para todo el mundo…bueno a excepción de 8 personas que se encontraban en situaciones algo "raras"

-Brad ¿estás bien? - pregunto Brushy inocentemente mientras que veía como su amigo se desangraba por la nariz

-S-si- el castaño se intentaba tapar la nariz mientras que sus mejillas se teñian con un tono carmesi

Y esos 2 estaban en la situación más normalita

-Sabía que eras fea pero no tanto- Butch se carcajeaba en el suelo viendo a Kaoru maquillada de payasita

-Almenos yo no uso vestido- nuestra verdecita moría de risa mientras que tomaba fotos a Butch que estaba vestido con un vestido verde manzana

-Eso fue raro- hablo Miyako sin expresión en su rostro

su-No me digas- Boomer tenía todo su cabello rubio totalmente despeinado, un montón de marcas de lápiz labial en toda su cara, su ropa desacomoda y una cara de traumado

-No te quejes…tuviste mucha suerte- regaño Brick con quemaduras en primer y segundo grado en buena parte de su cuerpo y transportándose en silla de ruedas

\- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? - a Momoko se le veía cansada la pobre estaba llena de tierra, sangre, fluidos corporales, pintura y con la ropa totalmente desgarrada

*Flashback*

Ese mismo día 8:20 am-Entrada de la Escuela

-Ya te lo dije y lo repito…el planeta de los simios debería ser gobernado por los orangutanes- Brick estaba parado enfrente de su amiga pelirroja que lo veía con el ceño fruncido

-Deja de decir boberías, es obvio que la raza dominante es el mono cara blanca por su gran inteligencia- Momoko se puso unos lentes y explico con una presentación Powell Point su punto

-Pero el mono cara blanca no tiene fuerza por lo que sería fácilmente derrocado por cualquier otro primate

Y así los geniecitos empezaron a discutir sobre cuál era la especie dominante entre los primates mientras que sus amigos veían la conversación preguntándose si los rojitos sabían que en la película los chimpancés gobernaban y que en la vida real ninguna clase de primate podría dominar el mundo

-Dejen de discutir y ya entremos a clases- regaño Miyako llamando la atención de los rojitos que la miraron por un segundo para volver a su pequeño debate

-Agh son más tercos que Yumiko y Kaoru juntas- Brad se acostó en la acera mientras que esperaba que esos 2 terminaran de discutir

-Apropósito ¿Dónde está esa loca? – pregunto la azabache apoyándose contra la pared de una forma cool

-Me dijo que hoy iba a faltar a clases, ya saben cómo tiene el promedio muy alto no le preocupa faltar unos días- explico Brushy empujando a los rojos hacia clases mientras que ellos seguían con sus debates

-En ese caso no tiene sentido que sigamos aquí- Miyako siguió a Brushy al aula

Caminaron por los pasillos normalmente…pero había un pequeño detalle, no había nadie más, era como si ese día no hubiese una puta persona en toda la escuela y si la había estaban muy bien escondidas y hacían muchooo silencio. Para cuando llegaron a la entrada del salón los rojos ya habían cerrado su debate en un "empate" y Momoko iba enfrente de todos, atenta a cualquier peligro que se presentara ya que ella sospechaba de aquella situación, los demás solo pensaban que estaba paranoica

\- ¿Pelirroja no crees que estas exagerando? - Butch mascaba chicle y veía como Momoko se asomaba por debajo de la puerta del salón asegurándose de que no hubiese peligro

-Para nada, según vi, no hay nadie en el salón y ayer no dieron aviso de la cancelación de clases, esto…PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA HECHA POR LORD VOLDEMORT- la chica inteligente saco de su mochila una barita mágica y se puso en posición de batalla

-Ayer no dormiste por ver Harry Potter ¿verdad? - pregunto Kaoru con una gotita en la sien al igual que los demás

-Tal vez…pero eso no es relevante, esta situación es muy extraña- Momoko guardo su barita y empezó a pensar lo que estaba pasando

-deja de decir locuras, vez, no hay nadaAAAAAAAAAAAA- Brick abrió lentamente la puerta del salón y antes de que la ojirosa pudiese decir algo Brick piso algo haciendo que el cuarto explotara

-BRICK- gritaron todos entrando preocupado a los escombros del cuarto y buscando con desesperación a su amigo/hermano

El salón estaba totalmente destrozado, al parecer las sospechas de la fan de Harry Potter eran ciertas, había una bomba que se activaba cuando alguien se tropezaba con un cable oculto, por suerte no había ni alumnos ni profesores en el salón…bueno a excepción de nuestro amigo pelirrojo

-A-a-yu-da- Brick alzo su mano que era lo único que podía mover entre los escombros de techo en los que estaba atrapado

-STRONG BUTCH- el ojiverde se transformó para poder mover los escombros, cuando lo logro se encontró con su hermano que en esos momentos parecía un pollo quemado que fue atropellado por una aplanadora unas 100 veces

-Luces terrible- afirmo Brad viendo al pelirrojo con desagrado

-P-udre-te- fue lo último que dijo el trillizo mayor antes de caer desmallado y ser arrastrado fuera de lo que quedaba de salón

-UAJAJAUAJAJAUAJAJAUJAJA- una risa espeluznante se escuchaba por medio de los parlantes de la escuela haciéndoles la piel de gallina a los 7 integrantes despiertos que quedaban- ¿Creían que era broma lo de mi venganza ilusos? - la voz en realidad parecía ser muy conocida para ellos…era la voz de Yumiko

\- ¿Yumiko eres tú? - pregunto Boomer viendo una de las cámaras de seguridad

-Sí, soy yo, ya he logrado mi venganza con Brick, pero aún quedan 6 de ustedes que deben ser castigados- la voz de Yumiko sonaba como la de alguien que acabaron de meter en el manicomio, parecía ya no estar en si

\- ¿Tu hiciste esto Yumiko? ¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA CORDURA? - Kaoru escupía fuego mientras que discutía con la cámara

-Pues si Kao-chan, he perdido la cordura y la recuperare cuando mi venganza allá sido completada- todos se quedaron viendo entre sí con una mirada entre confundida y preocupada

-El juego empezó y no se preocupen no matare a nadie, son mis amigos y los quiero, solo quiero enseñarles a no meterse conmigo- esta vez la voz de la castaña era tranquila y maternal y logro aliviar a los 7 que seguían en sus 5 sentidos

-Que empiece el juego- otra vez la puta voz de loca

Hubo unos segundos de silencio no propiamente incomodó si no que nadie tenía algo que decir, al parecer Yumiko había perdido la cabeza, Brick estaba medio muerto y ellos no sabían que mierda hacer, ósea podían encontrar a su amiga, darle la paliza de su vida e irse a casa o…podían dejarse llevar por la curiosidad y jugar durante un rato.

-Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo, por lo que…votemos- rompió el silencio Momoko viendo a sus compañeros con la seriedad característica de ellos en las situaciones de peligro- ¿Quién quiere hacer recobrar la razón a Yumiko e irse?

Momoko, Boomer y Miyako alzaron la mano

\- ¿Quién quiere arriesgarse e investigar?

Butch, Kaoru y Brad alzaron la mano, en ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron a una rubia de ojos cafés que en ninguna de las 2 preguntas alzo la mano

-Dejen de mirarme, yo sé de lo que es capaz Yumiko por lo que no me voy a arriesgar, pero también sé que nada la hará cambiar de opinión, mejor yo me quedo cuidando a Brick y ustedes deciden lo que harán- Brushy con el ceño fruncido y un tierno pucherito saco algunas vendas de su mochila y empezó a vendar a Brick dándole la espalda a los demás

Ante el voto faltante de Brushy se decidió que se haría una prueba de sumo valor para determinar que se iba a hacer, una prueba hecha desde tiempo inmemorables, una prueba donde se tenía que tener mucha concentración y habilidad, te tenías que meter en la cabeza de tu oponente para saber sus trucos y secretos, esa prueba era…

-Ja papel vence a piedra por lo que ganamos- celebro Kaoru chocando los cinco con los demás de su bando

-Sabía que no teníamos que confiar en Boomer para esta prueba- la pelirroja estaba de brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda al rubio que tenía un aura depresiva encima mientras que Miyako lo intentaba consolar

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es separarnos para dar el paseo por la escuela- sugirió Brad apoyándose en una pared de donde brotaron púas afiladas que por pura casualidad no lo atravesaron

-Si es mejor, si vamos solos de seguro morimos- Miyako tenía cara de traumada mientras que se abrazaba a Momoko quien asentía frenéticamente

-Los grupos eran de un hombre y una mujer, de la siguiente manera: Momoko y Butch, Miyako y Brad y por ultimo Kaoru y Boomer

***Con la inteligente y el idiota***

-Jajaja eres muy gracioso Butch- Momoko tenía una sonrisa tan grande como cuando comía dulces mientras que caminaba por los pasillos desolados

-Obvio que lo soy, soy el más divertido de toda la escuela- el verdecito levitaba de cabeza haciendo muecas cómicas

-Jiji tal vez…pero que no se te suba a la cabeza la idea de hacerte comediante- Momoko se paró a la entrada de la cafetería

-¿Por qué no? Si soy genial debo compartir mi talento con el mundo- el azabache dejo de levitar y se apoyó en la pared mientras que la pelirroja se abría con suma lentitud y cuidado la puerta

Caminaron con lentitud por el salón cuidando con no tropezarse con ningún cable oculto u otra trampa, después de requisar el salón según ellos minuciosamente Momoko soltó un sonoro suspiro que atrajo la atención de su compañero pelinegro

-Otra vez exageramos, aquí no hay nada- exclamo Butch apoyándose en la pared...grave error

De la pared salieron unas manos mecánicas que atraparon al chico, mientras el pataleaba las manos lo empezaron a desvestir, la pelirroja obviamente intento ayudarle pero un obstáculo salió del suelo haciendo que tropezase y cayese por la ventana que estaba a su lado. Las manos después de dejarlo en calzoncillos, lo vistieron con un vestido de bailarina verde manzana y lo soltaron, el no entendió la venganza hasta que noto que las manos empezaron a sacar de la nada celulares y tomarle fotos, el logro arrebatarle un teléfono y se dio cuenta que las fotos fueron subidas directamente a su Instagram

-Bien jugado perra- afirmo Butch viendo a una de las cámaras de seguridad con una sonrisa de admiración

...Cuando la pelirroja cayo por la ventana pensó que no le pasaría nada, ya que con sus poderes lo mas que sufriría unas raspaduras, pero ella no pensó que al caer por la ventana no caería en el suelo, si no que caería por un hueco en el suelo mas grande que el que cabo Yuno en Mirai Nikki, al parecer su "amiga" se había encargado de hacer que unos trabajadores utilizasen una excavadora para esta trampa

-Esto me pasa por tener amigos tan raros- pensó Momoko mientras que caía de espaldas por el agujero que no parecía tener fondo ya que llevaba cayendo unos 5 minutos

***Con la tierna y el idiota nivel supremo***

Miyako caminaba por el gimnasio temerosamente, se veía mas pálida de lo usual y bueno cual quiera lo estaría después de ver la venganza dirigida a Brick, escucho como algo metálico caía contra el suelo y no pudo evitar gritar

-L-lo siento- se disculpo Brad recogiendo las varillas de practica para porristas que había botado, la rubia solo frunció el seño y suspiro, por poco no le dio un infarto

-No importa- la ojiazul salió de la sala mas tranquila, al menos en el gimnasio no había ninguna trampa

Brad la siguió con paso despreocupado, el era el único que en esos momentos podía relajarse por el simple hecho de que Yumiko ya había consumado su venganza contra el al guindarlo de asta de la escuela

-¿Donde vamos?- pregunto Brad caminando con los manos en los bolsillos detrás de la rubia

-Buenooooo...ehm...podríamos...AAAAAAAAAHHH- cuando Miyako piso una baldosa se abrió un hueco en el suelo donde cayo sin tiempo para agarrase de algo

-MIYAKO- Brad intento coger la mano de su amiga pero estuvo muy lejos de ella, pensó en saltar pero el hueco se cerro muy rápidamente- Mierda- susurro para su mismo golpeando con impotencia y rabia el suelo

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por ella- se escucho la voz de Yumiko por los altavoces antes de se abriera otro hueco en el suelo esta vez donde estaba el ojimarron que lloraba en modo chibi mientras que caia

...Miyako aterrizo en una silla y antes de que se diese cuanta unas manos mecánicas le ataron las manos y los pies mientras que ella apreciaba la única luz del cuarto proveniente de un viejo televisor sin señal

-¿Y-Yumiko?- la chica forcejeaba a la vez que se hiperventilaba por el miedo

de pronto al televisor volvió la señal mostrando una ardilla rosada, parecía ser unos dibujitos muy lindos, la rosadita estaba junto a otra ardilla pero esta era azul, al parecer estaban en un puesto de limonada, la limonada se había acabado y la ardilla rosada quería hacer mas en ese momento cogió un cuchillo y corto un limón, todo estaba bien hasta que un clavo cayo sobre la mesa al parecer se había caído del cartel del puesto...ese día nuestra querida rubia perdió buena parte de su visión rosa del mundo

-¿Como hay personas tan traumadas en el mundo para hacer eso?- pregunto para si misma Miyako saliendo con los pelos de punta y ganas de vomitar de la oscura habitación que al parecer era el sótano

...Brad había caído en un sillón dentro de una habitación bien iluminada, enfrente de el había un escritorio con una silla volteada hacia la pared haciendo que no se pudiese ver el ocupante de esta

-Hola Brad, es un placer verte aquí- la silla volteo dejando ver a Yumiko que acariciaba a un gatito de peluche blanco

-Y-Yumiko ¿Para que me trajiste? No es justo que reciba una doble venganza- Brad analizaba con la vista la habitación con sospecha, estaba buscando mas que todo algo con que defenderse en caso de que su amiga lo atacara

-Tks no te preocupes la humillación del otro día fue suficiente, esta venganza es para Brushy- Yumiko agarro una carpeta que estaba en su escritorio y se acerco al castaño

-Tu sabes que yo no heriré a Brushy, es mi mejor amiga y no creo que ella soporte una de tus sádicas venganzas- Brad se relajo un poco al saber que al saber que no tendría que sufrir pero ahora veía la careta con desconfianza y...curiosidad

-Jiji ella también es mi mejor amiga Brad, no la voy a lastimar de ninguna forma, en realidad mi venganza es tan sutil que tal vez ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que lo hice- la castaña agarro la carpeta y se la dio a Brad, tenia una sonrisa casi inocente al hacerlo

-¿Que tiene adentro?-

-La única forma de saberlo es abrirlo ¿No crees?

Brad soltó un suspiro antes de abrir lentamente la carpeta y lo que encontró adentro en serio no se lo esperaba, se encontró con un montón de fotos de su amiga en traje de baño y según el se veía preciosa con ese bikini, para Brad en ese momento era como la navidad y luego se dio cuenta que un liquido caliente corría por su rostro específicamente lo sentía salir de su nariz y en ese momento logro entender la venganza de su amiga castaña, el se había convertido en un pervertido y por un tiempo no vería a Brushy de la misma manera

***Con la ruda y el bobito***

Kaoru se encontraba sobre el rubio ahorcándolo y es que el idiota había insinuado que ella estaba enamorad del trillizo azabache, después de un rato de ahorcarlo, hacerle llaves y golpearlo con un bate de béisbol lo dejo suelto

-¿Estas bien rubiecita?- pregunto con tono burlón mientras que lo ayudaba a pararse

-S-si, no es nada comparado con la paliza que me dio Brick cuando le robe sus dulces- Boomer se limpio la sangre de la nariz aun sonriendo con inocencia

Los 2 siguieron caminando por los pasillos haciendo bromas, el azulito no era tan inocente como parecía, mas bien era una pequeña maquina de travesuras lo que a Kaoru le agradaba bastante y la azabache tampoco era tan ruda debajo de todo ese aspecto de rebelde Boomer podía ver una chica dulce y amable que no muchos notaban que ahí se encontraba

En cierto momento se encontraron con 2 puertas una a la par de la otra una tenia pegada una K de papel y otra una B lo que tenian que hacer era obvio

...Boomer entro en la habitación y noto que esta estaba llena de chicas, solo chicas que lo veían con ojos de enamoradas

-H-hola soy Boomer, lo siento por molestarlas creo que me equivoque de salón- el rubio se habia dado la vuelta para salir pero unas cuantas chicas le bloquearon la salida

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte, eres super lindo y Yumiko dijo que buscabas novia- una chica de ojos negros y cabello azul se acerco a Boomer y lo abrazo mientras le daba besitos

-Eligime a mi

-No, yo quiero ser tu novia

-Yo tambien

-P-pero AAAAAAAAAHHHH- antes de que el rubio pudiese huir todas las chicas se abalanzaron sobre el besándolo y abrazándolo de manera alocada

...Kaoru entro en la sala tranquilamente, ella estaba segura que ahí no había nada mas fuerte que ella y tampoco era posible que algo la asustara...o eso creía, la sala estaba oscura en realidad muy oscura, bueno en resumen no se veía ni mierda pero de pronto se encendió la luz dejando ver a las personas mas escalofriantes del planeta, lo único que podía hacer que los pelos de la verdecita, exacto estoy hablando de...payasos

-AAAAAAAHHH- el grito de Kaoru se escucho hasta la luna, ¿Como diablos Yumiko se había enterado de su miedo?

-Hola chiquita un pajarito me contó que tu amas los payasos por eso vinimos a visitarte- el tipico payaso de peluca naranja y cara pintada abrazo a la azabache dejándola totalmente espantada

-Hija de su puta madre- lloriqueo Kaoru mientras que una payasa empezaba a hacer malabares

***Volviendo al inicio***

-Aun así el día no fue tan malo- Brushy siempre con su positivismo empezó a empujar la silla de Brick afuera del instituto

-Tal vez tienes razon, de cierta manera me diverti- secundo Boomer arreglándose su camisa

-He tenido dias peores, pero intentemos no volver a enojar a Yumiko- hablo la rosadita sacudiéndose la ropa y volviendo a sonreir

-Jijiji estamos de acuerdo- afirmaron los demas y asi termino el dia cada uno llendose a su casa

-Rían mientras que puedan niñatos...pronto solo abra llanto en sus vidas- una sombra veia a lo lejos a los amigos

Yo: OMG dure mas de un mes en actualizar, en serio lo siento es que tuve el bloqueo mas largo de mi vida pero ya volví y espero no tardar tanto otra vez

Koku: Bueno almenos no me pegaste por romper tu esfera

Yo: Ho se me habia olvidado, gracias por recordarme

Koku: De nada...Espera ¿Que?

Yo: ESTAS MUERTO

George: Ellos nunca cambian

Poryni: Mejor empecemos a contestar reviews

Gis027: Muchas gracias tu historia también esta chida jiji yo también amo a Boomer y un gran abrazo tambien para ti

Laura249: Jijiji muchas gracias si es por eso yo creo que soy una asesina en serie y si tambein me encanta torturar a mis personajes creo que en este capitulo eso salio a relucir

Sonia Maria797: Es verdad que fue una buena pijamada y yo tampoco he tenido una y si Jarred es medio bobito y ve a Yumko solo como amiga...por el momento

jade: jiji si la verdad es que explique eso por que sabia que a ti te habia dejado curios y bueno aqui esta el capitulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado

Phanyg: Tienes razon mis personajes son muy malos con migo, jijiji y bueno creo que estara sumamente confudido y bueno Jarred es bobito y Brick no quiere meterse en el asunto y si pobrecita esperemos que terminen juntos

Yo: Bueno eso es todo enserio gracias por leer y me disculpo otra vez por la tardanza bey bey :*


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

"Una chica se encuentra dormida en un sofá morado"

Koku: Se ve muy tierna cuando duerme

Poryni: Si...casi parece que no tuviese problemas mentales

George: ¿La despertamos?

Irene: Obvio

"Irene me tira un balde de agua helada encima"

Yo: AAAH ¿POR QUE DIABLOS HICIERON ESO?

Koku: Por que si

Yo: Muéranse TT^TT

George: ¿Vamos a empezar o que?

Yo: Si, si ya voy no me apuren, mas bien ayúdenme con el descargo de responsabilidad

Irene: Claro "jefa"

Yo: Solo háganlo y ya T^T

Todos: Las ppgz y los rrbz no le pertenecen a esta loca solo Brad, Brushy, algunos villanos y esta trama especifica, disfrútenlo

*Soy pésima escribiendo sonidos

Capitulo 15: No todo es color de rosa

Los edificios a su alrededor se estaban derrumbando lentamente y ella no podía hacer nada se encontraba tan débil, Boomer estaba a la par suya desangrándose sin que ella pudiese hacer algo, se sentía impotente, sus amigas lo que ella mas quería en este mundo habían muerto, solo era una chica de 12 años no podía afrontar la situación, solo podía llorar y esperar que toda a su alrededor se marchitase mientras que en su interior ella moría, ¿Así de simple era? ¿A eso se resumía la vida de Miyako Gotokuji?

*Tititi Tititi Tititi

El despertador logro sacar de la pesadilla a la rubia que estaba agitada, sudada y sobre todo aterrada, sentía que no podía respirar pero eso era común en ella cuando entraba en pánico

-Miyako, el desayuno ya esta listo- escucho la reconfortante voz de su abuela proveniente de la cocina y soltó un suspiro

-Ya voy abuelita , d-dame un minuto- sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad para sacar los pensamientos sangrientos de su mente se levanto de la cama para comenzar con su día, todo haba sido producto del trauma que le dejo la venganza de Yumiko, si, era eso...solamente eso

***Residencia Utonio 7:45 am***

Los trillizos y Ken estaban saliendo de su casa ente risas por lo que paso el día anterior o mejor dicho las repercusiones de aquello

-¿COMO DIABLOS SE VOLVIÓ VIRAL ESA PUTA FOTO?- Butch caminaba con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza

-Bueno, tal vez es por que te sienta bien el verde manzana- Brick caminaba con muletas y la cabeza vendada y no podía resistirse a molestar a su hermano era el placer mas grande que le daba la vida en esos momentos

-Jajaja hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar ahí- hablo el azabache menor viendo como sus hermanastros comenzaban una nueva disputa

-No es gracioso pelirrojo cojo, mi vida social esta acabada- el ojiverde empezó a llorar con el brazo cubriéndole los ojos de forma dramática

-¿Como me llamaste?- Brick tiro las muletas a un lado de forma violenta y agarro por el cuello de la camisa a su hermano

-Te lo deletreo, creía que eras mas inteligente pelirrojo cojo- Butch sonrió con soberbia al ver a su hermano ponerse rojo de rabia

-Discúlpate

-Nunca

-Lo harás

-No

-Entonces te matare

-Inténtalo pendejo

Y así la cosa paso a los golpes con una pelea que avanzaba levantando una excesiva cantidad de polvo, obviamente Ken intento intervenir pero solo fue tragado en la bola de polvo y golpes, aun que tenia un gran coeficiente intelectual no tuvo la capacidad de recordar que cuando esos 2 peleaban si te metías en medio te morías, mientras que la pelea se desarrollaba había una alma perdida que no ponía atención a la situación, era Boomer que estaba...¿pensando?

***Pov Boomer***

No entiendo nada ¿Por que habré soñado eso?, parecía tan real la batalla, yo intentaba controlar unos pequeños demonios y escuche el grito de Butch cuando Kaoru fue atravesada por un tentáculo de esos monstruos, sentí la sangre de Momoko y Brick salpicar sobre mi rostro cuando los aplasto un edificio, enserio sentí dolor cuando me distraje y un demonio me mordió en el cuello cortándome la yugular y parecía tan real la desesperación de Miyako cuando me desangraba a la par suya, tengo miedo ¿Que pasaría si esto no fue solo un sueño? Pero lo fue ¿O no?

-No me jales el pelo pendejo- los gritos de Butch me hicieron entrar de nuevo en la realidad ¿Desde cuando están peleando?

-Dejen de pelear o llegaremos tarde- les advertí empezando a caminar mas rápido pude notar con el rabillo del ojo como se levantaban y corrían para alcanzarme jiji no es que les preocupe llegar tarde es que no quieren que me aleje demasiado

-Boomer dame la mano hay que cruzar la calle- Brick me agarro la mano como siempre la verdad es un poco molesto que no entienda que solo soy unas horas menor pero se que lo hace por que me quiere

-Claro- no se por que me preocupo tanto, solo fue una pesadilla, no es como si fuera posible que mi vida cambiara tan dramáticamente

-¿Enserio crees eso?- escuche un susurro en mi odio me voltee bruscamente pero no había nadie, ¿Sera que me estoy volviendo loco?

***Entrada de la escuela 8:00 am***

Momoko, Kaoru y Yumiko estaban esperando a los demás y la azabache no estaba muy feliz, era la primera vez que llegaba temprano y le tocaba esperar a los demás

-Estoy aburrida, si no se dan prisa yo entro de una vez -Kaoru estaba sentada sobre su patineta con los brazos cruzados

-Yumiko...no entiendo algo ¿Como hiciste para que no hubiese nadie en la escuela?- Momoko ignoro el comentario de su amiga y fijo su mirada en la castaña que estaba haciendo la tarea que había pospuesto por hacer la venganza

-Oh...elemental mi querida Momoko, mis padres financiaron una excursión a una fabrica de chocolates con la única condición de que ni a ti ni a nuestros otros amigos se les avisase- Yumiko después de dar la breve explicación con una sonrisa de inocencia volvió a su tarea

-¿D-dijiste fabrica de chocolates?- la pelirroja tenia una sonrisa un tanto psicópata, uno de sus ojos parpadeaba repetidamente mientras que tronaba sus dedos y se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia Yumiko

-Oh, ehm, lo siento...eh no sabia que te gustaban tanto los dulces- la castaña soltó una risa nerviosa mientras que caminaba en reversa hasta chocar contra la pared

-Yumiko, me caes bien y por eso te daré un consejo- Kaoru saco una cámara de su bolso

-¿S-si?- Momoko ya estaba demasiado cerca de Yumiko y esto le asustaba

-Corre- Kaoru no le tubo que repetir esto 2 veces a la pobre criatura que iba a sufrir la ira de su amiga

-Ya llegamos, ¿De que nos perdimos?- Brushy y Brad llegaron tan sonrientes como siempre, pero se notaba que el castaño no quería estar muy cerca del cuerpo de su amiga rubia

-Ah, de nada importante- Kaoru grababa como venia su amiga pelirroja sacudiéndose las manos y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que la castaña venia tambaleándose y con espirales en los ojos

Los amarillos se vieron entre ellos y luego se encogieron de hombros

-S-siento llegar tarde, no dormí bien- Miyako vino corriendo abrazando unos libros contra su pecho

-No te preocupes rubiecita no fuiste la ultima en llegar- Kaoru se volvió a sentar en skate

-¿Como es eso que dormiste mal?- Yumiko salio de su semidesmayo y fijo su mirada en la ojiazul

-Nada importante, solo tuve una pesadilla y lo mas seguro fue tu culpa por esa absurda venganza- Miyako miro mal a su amiga y le dio la espalda lo cual hizo que la otra abriera la boca con indignación

-¿Y que soñaste?- pregunto con un leve tono de preocupación Brad

-Eh...- Miyako recordó que en la pesadilla ella vio a la distancia como el castaño lloraba junto al cuerpo inerte de Brushy que había muerto al meterse en el camino entre el y una esfera oscura

-Miyako- Brad reclamo la atención de la rubia tocándole el brazo

-Eh, no recuerdo bien lo que soñé- la chica de ojos azules se puso una mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió con obvia falsedad

Todos se miraron dudosos y cuando Momoko ya le iba a reclamar a su amiga por la verdad alguien la interrumpió

-Ya llegamos- anuncio Butch aun con la bolsa en la cabeza, venia seguido de sus 3 hermanos

-¿Nos debería importar?- y ahí estaba la verdecita para recibirlos con su crueldad legendaria

-Uuuuuy te dejaron frito Bro- Brad se acerco a Butch para burlarse de el pero noto algo raro- ¿Por que utilizas una bolsa?

Todos voltearon a ver a Butch que solo se limito a gruñir y entrar al instituto dando grandes sancadas

-Es para que no lo reconozcan y así dejen de burlarse de el- el hermano pelirrojo imito la voz de su hermano de la forma mas burlesca posible

-Oh si, casi se me olvida lo del vestido jaja, lo mejor que he visto en mi vida...en realidad voy a ir a burlarme de el, gracias Yumiko- nuestra chica azabache se levanto de su skate le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amiga castaña y se fue a perseguir a Butch para hacerle bulling

Los demás solo soltaron un leve suspiro, Kaoru nunca iba a cambiar, pero ya que solo les quedaba entrar en la escuela y asi lo hicieron

A la primera hora les tocaba matemáticas y mientras que todos, hasta los los rojos y Yumiko, se estaban durmiendo por lo aburrido que era, 2 almas sentadas una junto a la otra garabateaban en sus cuadernos sin ponerle atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor; los dibujos no parecian ser muy agradable a la vista y no por estar mal hechos, la verdad es que estaban muy bien hechos, el problema era que la sangre y destrucción que se apreciaban en ellos

Mientras que Bommer dibuja lo que paso en su sueño, por poner demasiada presión en el lápiz se partió la punta, reviso en su cartuchera pero no encontró un sacapuntas, le iba a pedir a Miyako uno pero se quedo paralizado cuando vio que en el cuaderno de su amiga se apreciaba exactamente el mismo dibujo que el estaba haciendo, sin querer empezó a sudar frió y a ver a la rubia con miedo, ya le iba a hablar cuando...

BOOOOOOMMMM...-una gran explosión se escucho proveniente del centro de la ciudad y por unos segundos todo se estremeció, los estudiantes se escondieron debajo de sus mesas como regia el protocolo mientras que la Señorita Mila salio corriendo en un acto de pánico balbuceando algo a si como "Todos moriremos aplastados". Pero pasando a lo único importante de esta historia...Nuestros héroes solo intercambiaron una mirada para después escabullirse del salón y correr hacia la azotea

-¿Que pasa profesor?- pregunto Brick serio abriendo su comunicador, atravez de este se podía ver a el profesor ahogado en papeles llenos de códigos y cosas que ninguna persona en su vida lograra entender, como pudo empujo los papeles a un lado y se acomodo su bata

-El señor Goina esta destruyendo la ciudad otra vez, pero ademas hay una gran señal de oscuridad alrededor de la alcaldía- el profesor veía con preocupación las imagines de destrucción en la gran pantalla de su computador

-Entendido, vamos a arreglarlo profesor- esta vez hablo Momoko cerrando el comunicador y empezando su transformación

-Tengan cuidado- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la boca del profesor antes de que todos cerraran sus comunicadores

-Hiper Blossom

-Hard Brick

-Cool Yumiko

-Powered Buttercup

-Strong Butch

-Happy Brad

-Rollings Bubbles

-Explosive Boomer

-Smilling Brushy

-LOS SUPER Z- gritaron al unisono antes de salir volando a toda velocidad dejando sus, ya comunes, estelas

***En el centro de la ciudad***

-¿Segura que funcionara?-el señor de cabello negro al igual que su aura, conocido como Goina hablaba por un manos libres mientras que daba un puño al suelo haciendo que la carretera se destruyese al igual que algunas casas

-Super segura, la sombra esa me dio indicaciones precisas, tu solo encárgate de obedecer mis ordenes- Alim observaba todo con sus vinoculares desde la azotea de la alcadia , tenia una sonrisa estilo Jeff the killer en su rostro y obviamente la rodeaban los insectos que tanto la quieren

-De acuerdo..bruja- el pelinegro susurro lo ultimo sacandole la lengua al comunicador

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?- grito la señorita Alim por el comunicador envuelta en llamas quemando a los insectos y todo a su alrededor, tenia el pelo cubriéndole la cara y tenia una venita en la frente

-Era de broma jeje- el señor Goina se hizo pequeñito y alzo las manos en símbolo de rendición

-Como sea, solo asegúrate de distraer a los mocosos mientras que me yo me acerco- la profesora afectada por los rayos z tiro el comunicador al suelo y le dio un pisotón haciendo que del otro lado se escuchara un sonido horrible que hizo sobresaltar a su compañero villano

-Maldita zorra hija de puta malnacida...El señor Goina siguió maldiciendo mientras destruia la ciudad

Mientras que eso sucedía poco a poco se acercaban 9 siluetas a alta velocidad, haciendo que los ciudadanos soltasen casi al unisono un suspiro de alivio y también provocando que esos mismo empiecen a aclamar el nombre de los super heroes

El señor Goina levanto un auto sobre su cabeza y con una sonrisa ladina lo apunto hacia una lavandería donde estaban escondidas algunas personas, lanzo el auto el contra la tienda pero sorpresivamente nunca impacto contra su objetivo

-¿No crees que ya estas un poco grandecito para jugar con carritos?- pregunto Butch con una curiosidad burlesca levantando el auto en la punta de su meñique mientras flotaba frente a la lavandería y el resto aterrizaba a la par suya

El señor Goina fruncio el ceño y rechino los dientes, ya iba a responder al insulto del muchacho cuando...

-Yo no creo que importe la edad, si el quiere jugar esta bien, siempre hay que mantener el espíritu de niño- declaro Brushy con las manos unidas, una gran sonrisa tierna y un montón de flores moe alrededor haciendo que a sus compañeros le saliese una gotita en la sien y dejando al villano con la boca hasta el suelo

-Brushy...NO TIENES QUE DEFENDER AL VILLANO- Momoko se acerco tranquilamente pero luego grito tan fuerte como dieron sus pulmones con venitas por toda la cabeza y una mirada fulminante haciendo que la rubia empezara a moquear, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban y luego simplemente lloro como una niña pequeña que le quitan su dulce

-No, no llores Brushy, no lo decía para hacerte sentir mal- Momoko sonrió nerviosa intentando calmar a la oji-cafe que seguía llorando desconsolada mientras que Brad y Miyako la abrazaban y miraban con reprobación a la pelirroja

-Y tu no deberías hacer sentir mal a tus compañeros de equipo, para eso estoy yo aquí- el señor Goina regaño a Momoko, estaba indignado y con mucho motivo, gracias a lo sucedido con Brushy nadie estaba peleando con el

-L-lo lamento- se disculpo la oji-rosada con el villano, tenia la cabeza baja y se sobaba el brazo derecho con vergüenza-...Esperen ¿Por que me estoy disculpando? Tu eres el villano y nosotros el héroes, rindete y esto acaba de una vez- Momoko se puso en guardia al igual que el resto de su equipo

-Los que se deberían rendir son ustedes- el señor Goina hizo que su aura oscura creciera y creo 2 bolas de energía en sus manos

-Ja ja ja no me hagas reír, no soy muy buena en matemáticas pero se que somos 8 contra 1...perdón 9- Kaoru flotaba alredeor del villano son una bola de energia en la mano derecha y al hablar demostro su punto...no es buena con los números

-No es cuestión de números niña...YA- el ojimorado lanzo una bola de energía al aire y por reflejo nuestros héroes quedaron viendo hacia el cielo buscando peligro pero no había nada

-AAAAAAAH SUÉLTENME, AYUDA- los gritos eran de Yumiko que estaba siendo llevada por una bola de insectos, intentaba alejarlos con el abanico pero era prácticamente imposible moverse

-YUMIKO- Momoko y Brick salieron volando para ayudar a su amiga pero no podían utilizar sus armas ni las bolas de energía ya que la podrían herir

Los demás fijaron sus vista en el punto donde debería estar el señor Goina...pero ya no estaba, antes de que pudiesen reaccionar todo a su alrededor se empezó a cubrir con un humo negro, se pusieron espaldas con espaldas, pero no sabían que hacer...no tenían un plan

-Mi sueño...-Los ojiazules se empezaron a iperventilar, sera que...no pero no era posible...su pesadilla no se podía hacer realidad

-NO...NO LOS DEJEN SOLOS- Yumiko grito al ver lo que pasaba atrás de los rojos, si los demás no tenían lideres no sabrían que hacer...todo esto acabaria mal

La situación de nuestros héroes no era la mejor, sera que lograran salir de este batalla...lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo

Yo: ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

Poryni: Es algo...diferente

Yo: Eeeh no entiendo

Koku: No se parece a la comedia absurda que escribes usualmente

Yo: A eso jiji, bueno es que no quería decirlo de esta manera pero...Esto se va a poner dramatico

George: ¿Que? ¿Tu... dramática?Jaja tus chistes son cada vez mejores

Yo: No es un chiste, estos pendejos personajes empezaran a sufrir muajajaj muajaja

Irene: ¿QUE? Tu sabes que me encanta el sufrimiento mas que nadie pero no puedes hacer un cambio tan drástico, esto no le gustara para nada a la audiencia

Yo: Tranquila estoy segura que lo entenderán, ademas no matare al 100% la comedia solo meteré un poco de acción al panorama, no es para tanto

Poryni: Con tal que no mates a ningún personaje me parece bien

Yo: No prometo nada

George: ANTONIA

Yo: Jiji bromeaba...o tal vez no

Koku: ya deja de jugar con nuestras mentes y respondamos los reviews

Phanyg: jejeje si Yumiko es la reina en las bromas, si bueno si aparece mucho Jarred nuestra castaña sufrirá ataques de timidez jejej pero en el proximo capitulohabráa una sorpresa con Jarred ;), por cierto lo siento por la demora

Laura249: jajaja tus comentarios son muy divertidos, si me gusta Harry Potter aun que no lo veo muy seguido jiji noto que amas la tortura, por eso lo incluiré mas en mis fic, apuesto que eres buena escribiendo comedia, la verdad me gustaría ver un fic tuyo jiji, muchas gracias por tu apoyo

Jade: me halagas mucho, se que este tal vez no fue muy cómico pero espero que aun así te haya gustado, jiji es que no me gusta hacer sufrir a las chicas...en cambio a los chicos

Sonia Maria797: jajaja si después de escribir el capitulo pasado enrelaodad pense que Yumiko hasta podria ser una villana en vez de heroina jiji, un saludo a ti tambien

camilokabipolar: Gracias amiga, me halaga que allas terminado mi historia y que te guste, jejen es que toda historia necesita un pervertido jiji...¿COMO QUE BAKA?

Alex: es que eres bastante idiota

Yo: ¿Quieres que te rompa el brazo otra vez?

Cami-chan: Alex deja de molestar a Antonia

Yo: Esperen...¿Que hacen aquí?

Phany: Vinimos a visitarte amiga jeje

Cami-chan: Si, ¿que tal si salimos a hacer compras?

Yo: Hay que lindas, claro que voy...solo déjenme romperle el brazo a Alex y voy

Alex: Ok...espera ¿Que? (el pendejo corre por su vida)

Phany: Nunca cambiaran

Cami-chan: Tienes razon, mejor despidamos el episodio

Las 2: Si les gusto dejen comentario, esperamos que allan disfrutado su lectura, bey bey


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Una chica esta viendo fanfics de CDM en youtube tranquilamente

Poryni: ANTONIA

Yo: Arg Poryni no me grites al oído ¿Que quieres?

Poryni: Mira (me extiende su celular)

Yo: (leo los reviews)...Ok, el suspenso fue buen tomado por la audiencia, aun que según los gráficos, este capitulo no tuvo tanto éxito como el otro en el mismo periodo de tiempo, ademas curiosamente el país que mas me visita es Argentina y no he logrado conseguir nuevos espectadores...ME ESTOY FRUSTRANDO

Koku: Tranquilízate Lokis, no importa lo que piense "la audiencia", lo importante es que te diviertas escribiendo...eres increíble en lo que haces y muchos lo saben, solo deja que el universo fluya ¿Ok?

Yo: ...¿COMO QUE NO IMPORTA LA AUDIENCIA PENDEJO? SI NO HUBIESE AUDIENCIA TU NI SIQUIERA EXISTIRÍAS, DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES

Koku: je je lo siento, lo siento

Yo: bien, ahora es tiempo de escribir un capitulo que marque la historia como el mejor capitulo mas capituloso de todos los tiempos ¿Quien esta con migo?

Koku-Poryni:...

Yo: Si dicen "yo" les doy 5$

Koku-Poryni: YO

Yo: -_-u aveces me decepcionan un montón

Las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen, solo Brad, Brushy y algunos villanos, disfruten la historia

Capitulo 16: Un sueño hecho realidad

La situación de nuestros héroes no era la mejor, sera que lograran salir de esta batalla...

-No se ve nada- se quejo Butch sosteniendo su raqueta listo para atacar a cualquier cosa que se le acercara

-¿¡Enserio!? Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta- Kaoru ataco con su sarcasmo, se volteo hacia Butch y lo vio con el ceño fruncido descuidando su posición

-En ese caso eres mas distraída que Brushy y deberías agradecerme por avisarte- el ojiverde bajo su raqueta y quedo cara a cara con la verdecita que estaba con los brazos cruzados y le sacaba la lengua

-Esperen...yo no soy distraída- la rubia de voz chillona se giro bruscamente dándole con el micrófono en la cabeza a Brad que suspiro para calmarse y no darle a su amiga un pelotazo

-Si lo eres y MUCHO- Brad frunció el ceño y señalo en chichón que le había quedado en la cabeza

-Tu no hable idiota, que eres bastante parecido a ella- Kaoru los señalo acusadoramente ya que los 2 estaban uno a la par del otro

-No es cierto- objetaron los amarillos al unisono haciendo que a los verdes les saliera una gotita en la sien

Mientras que esos 4 discutían por la banalidad de si Brad y Brushy se parecían, Boomer y Miyako se veían extremadamente preocupados, ellos eran los únicos que no habían abandonado su posición de espalda contra espalda, los 2 estaban pensando lo mismo : "sera prudente contarle lo del sueño", el rubio soltó un suspiro, se puso serio y se posiciono enfrente de su compañera

-Miyako...se que tu soñaste lo mismo que yo ¿No podemos dejar que el sueño se haga realidad- Boomer vio directamente a los ojos a Miyako mientras la sostenía de los hombros, el creía que la rubia se podía quebrar y empezar a llorar, pero en vez de eso ella ¿sonrió?

-Ya se, si esto es como nuestro sueño significa que sabemos que pasara, podemos evitarlo- Miyako sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, en este momento tenia el poder de salvara a sus amigos

-Tienes razón, ok la primera en morir fue...- la mirada zafiro de aquellos jóvenes se fijo rápidamente en la azabache que estaba en el punto fijo donde ocurriría su muerte, los dos intercambiaron una mirada rápida y salieron volando en su dirección

-Que se parecen, punto y finAAAAAAAA- Kaoru estaba discutiendo cuando fue tacleada por un rayo azul justo antes que un tentáculo casi la atravesase

-Todos en posiciones de batalla- ordeno Miyako con semblante serio maniobrando su arma mientras que Boomer ayudaba a levantarse a Kaoru

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de los azules pero aun así obedecieron con rapidez y formaron un circulo donde todas las espaladas estaban cubiertas, la niebla oscura se iba disipando dejando ver a un monstruo al que se le podría llamar humanoide, flotaba muy cerca de ellos, llevaba una capa negra que le tapaba el rostro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo solo dejando a la vista sus brazos, uno que parecía ser totalmente normal, exceptuando la bola de energía negra que salia de la mano, y el otro era un tentáculo largo y curiosamente afilado

-Miyako, los demonios están a punto de llegar, ustedes encárguense yo voy por mi hermano y las chicas- Bommer vio con seriedad a la rubia que asintió justo antes que el saliese volando

-Rollings Bubbles- el ataque de Miyako impacto contra ese monstruo haciéndolo estrellar contra la carretera, aun que se veía como se levanta con lentitud como si ni siquiera lo hubiese aturdido el ataque

-Vamos Miyako recuerda- susurro para si misma la oji-azul, de pronto chasqueo los dedos y agarro las manos de los amarillos- Butch, Kaoru, destruyan esa cosa nosotros nos encargamos de los demonios- Miyako soltó la mano de Brad y señalo una orda de al menos 100 demonios negros y enanos que se acercaba utilizando los tejados de los edificios

-Con mucho gusto "capitana"- Kaoru le guiño un ojo a su amiga, mientras que apoyaba el martillo en su hombro lista para atacar a ese humamonstruo

-Miyako un poco sonrojada salio volando seguida por sus amigos directo hacia los demonios

***Mientras tanto***

Brick y Momoko ya habían alcanzado a Yumiko y gracias a su intelecto...y al repelente de insectos que Momoko lleva siempre con ella la habían logrado liberar, pero se habían alejado demasiado de la ciudad y de sus amigos, Yumiko iba a toda velocidad seguida por los un poco lejanos Brick y Momoko, ellos 2 no estaban tan preocupados por sus amigos, confiaban en sus poderes y sabían que se las arreglarían bien solos; ya estaban bastante cerca del centro de la acción cuando de pronto un edificio viejo que se planeaba demoler se empezó a derrumbar, Yumiko logro pasar antes de que cayera pero los rojos no lograrían ni pasar, ni frenara a tiempo, parecía el fin...pero un rayo azul tacleo a los 2 rojos antes de que fuesen aplastados

-¿Están bien?- pregunto el rubio levantándose de la aparatosa caída que había tenido por salvar a los rojos

-Si, ¿Y tu? ¿Te hiciste daño?- Brick se levanto con rapidez y sostuvo por los hombros a su hermano mientras que lo examinaba con la mirada

-No te preocupes, solo tengo unos raspones- Boomer sonrió mientras que su hermano suspiraba con alivio

-Y yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse, no me dolió la caída- Momoko seguía tirada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un dulce puchero, nadie se preocupo por ella

el rubio y el pelirrojo miraron con curiosidad a su amiga para luego reír levemente y cada uno extenderle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, que obviamente ella acepto intentando contener una sonrisa, de pronto un rayo amarillo llego sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Que hacen? No hay tiempo para jugar a cogerse de las manos, tenemos que llegar con los otro- Yumiko estaba seria y sin dejar que sus compañeros respondieran salio volando otra vez

Todos cambiaron su semblante a uno serio, la castaña tenia razón, esto no había terminado y ellos ya tenían que entrar en acción, así salieron volando para seguir con su destino que era obviamente salvar el día

***Con los demás***

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA- la risa esquizofrénica provenía de los labios de Kaoru que estaba amasando literalmente a ese humamonstruo

Volaba mas sangre que en Tokio Ghoul, si hubiesen niños hubiesen quedado traumados de por vida y mientras que la verdecita seguía dándole al cuerpo inerte con su martillo, los demás estaban ocupados matando demonios, Brad y Brushy habían encontrado una excelente técnica, la rubia gritaba lo mas fuerte que le daban os pulmones aturdiendo a los demonios y una vez en este estado de querer arrancarse los oídos, Brad lanzaba un ataque con el balón que lograba atravesar filas de demonios con un solo tiro, destruyéndolos en el acto, mientras que Miyako había empezado a hacer equipo con Butch, la dulce chica encerraba a los demonios en Burbujas multicolor que el azabache destruía con la facilidad de un raquetazo haciendo esfumar los demonios en el aire, en unos cuantos minutos ya no había nada, habían exterminado a todos los demonios

-Bien hecho chicos...Kaoru ¿podrías dejar de jugar con ese cadáver?- Brushy veía a su amiga con una gota en la sien mientras que esta riendo como psicópata desmembraba al difunto

-Ni te esfuerzas, no te hará caso- hablo Miyako viendo a su amiga con resignación y unas ciertas ganas de vomitar

-CHICOOOOOOOSSS- Yumiko se abalanzo sobre sus 2 mejores amigos y los abrazo con mucha fuerza y eso que ella odiaba el contacto físico, en serio había estado preocupada, los amarillos correspondiendo al abrazo con muchas ganas

-Ves, te dijimos que se las arreglarian...KAORU DEJA DE JUGAR CON ESE TENTÁCULO- Momoko frunció el ceño y se acerco a su amiga

-Bueno creo que todo esto acabo- Boomer intercambio una mirada cómplice con Miyako, al final lograron evitar que su pesadilla se cumpliera

-LOS SUPER Z NOS HAN SALVADO, TRES HURRAS POR ELLOS- gritó un hombre mientras que salia de un edificio al igual que otras personas que salían de sus escondites

-HURRA, HURRA, HURRA- aclamó la gente, nuestros héroes sonrieron mientas que saludaban y tiraban besitos para luego salir volando de nuevo hacia la escuela

***De vuelta en la escuela***

Todos los estudiantes habían salido de la escuela debido a lo sucedido y mientras esperaban las ordenes del director se escuchaban susurros entre la multitud y todos trataban sobre los mismo; como los Super Z habían salvado el día, bueno casi todos ya que 2 estudiantes estaban hablando de cuánto podrían lograr crecer las uñas de los pies en tres semana

-Te digo que crecen un centímetro- murmuro el chico hablando con su compañero

-Ajam, su atención por favor, debido a lo sucedido las clases se cancelan por hoy, que pasen un buen...-el director no había terminado de hablar y ya no había un solo estudiante en toda la escuela

-¿Que haremos con lo que resta del día?- pregunto Brad pateando una lata a las afueras del colegio

-Uhm escuche que hoy habría una feria no muy lejos de aquí- recordó Brick apoyándose en el muro con aburrimiento

-Pues ¿Que esperamos para ir?, me encantan las ferias- Brushy empezó a dar saltitos de alegría mientras que aplaudia repetidamente con emoción

Brick miro a los demas con duda, estaba esperando su aprobación

-A mi me parece bien, no tenemos nada mas que hacer- afirmo Momoko que estaba sentada sobre el muro junto a Yumiko, esta ultima solo asintió ante el comentario de la pelirroja

-Creo que servirá para relajarnos un poco- al parecer la ojiazul había aceptado

-A mi me gustaría comer algo una vez que estemos ahí-Boomer vio su estomago y saco un poco la lengua mientras que imaginaba un bowl de ramen caliente

-Me da igual- hablaron los verdes compitiendo a las miradas entre si, Dios, parecía que se les iban a incendiar los ojos, no habían parpadeado en al menos 10 minutos

-Entonces esta decidido, nos vamos a la feria- Brick recogió su mochila del suelo y tomo dirección a la feria como los demas (obviamente los verdes seguían sin despegar miradas)

-¿Mi opinión vale mierda?- pregunto Brad para si mismo en modo solitario, todos sus amigos se habían olvidado de el, empezó a recoger su mochila para seguir a esa bola de ingratos que el solía llamar amigos

-Hola Brad ¿Que haces?- pregunto Jarred llegando a escena, estaba sonriente, hace mucho no había pasado un tiempo a solas con uno de sus mejores amigos

-Nada, solo me encamino a la feria- Brad volteo a ver al rubio y le dedico una gran sonrisa

-¿Solo?- pregunto Jarred viendo alrededor un poco extrañado, no era fácil ver a Brad sin Brushy

-Jaja, no, solo que mis amigos se adelantaron, ya los iba a alcanzar- Brad se fijo hacia donde se habían ido sus amigos y luego devolvió su mirada hacia su amigo con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la anterior- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

-Claro, seria un placer- Jarred se puso las manos detrás de la nuca y empezó a caminar hacia la feria junto a su amigo

***En la feria***

-ES SU MEJOR AMIGO, NO ES POSIBLE QUE LO HAYAN PERDIDO- Kaoru estaba regañando a Yumiko y Brushy que tenían un aura depresiva, era verdad lo que decía la azabache, no era posible que hubiesen ignorado por completo a su amigo de la infancia

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que gritan tanto?- Jarres llego despreocupado seguido de Brad, sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo a una castaña que se puso roja como tomate ante la presencia del rubio de ojos amarillos

-BRAD- Brushy se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo estrujándolo en un fuerte abrazo- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no te debí ignorarte, es que estaba muy emocionada por venir y...lo siento- Brushy se separó del abrazo y vio a su amigo bastante avergonzada, tenia unas cuantas lagrimas materializándose en sus ojos y jugueteaba con sus dedos en un acto de nerviosismo

-Ya Brush, no te preocupes, ni que estuviera enojado- Brad saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco con delicadeza las lagrimas de la rubia

-Wow, se nota que me estoy perdiendo la vida de mis amigos Yumiko ¿Desde cuando esos 2 novios?- Jarred se acerco a la castaña paso el brazo por sus hombros despreocupadamente acto que hizo sonrojar a la chica a mil

-N-no somos novios- la rubia se separo bruscamente del cuerpo de su amigo, haciendo que a este le entrase un aura depresiva que ella no noto

-Ja ja, por ahora- Jarred volteo y vio a los trillizos y a las chicas que se habían quedado en silencio escuchando y viendo todo- ¿Que? ¿Ahora no saludan a su amigo?

-Claro que si Bro- Butch se acerco y le dio un apretón de manos seguido de unas palmaditas en la espalda

-No te veo, desde la pijamada de Yumiko- Brick se limito a saludarlo de lejos

-Apropósito de eso...-Yumiko se puso pálida como una hoja de papel, si mencionaba eso de que le gustaba ella moriría de vergüenza- Ese dia conoci a estas lindas señoritas- Jarred se acerco a las chicas y les dio a cada una un beso en la mano haciendo que hasta Kaoru se sonrojara y que a los trillizos y Yumiko los cubriese un aura asesina

-Si, si muy lindas, ahora entremos a la p*** feria- Yumiko en un acto de celos, agarro de la muñeca a Jarred y lo arrastró dentro de la feria dejando a todos asombrados y a Jarred con una combinación de sorprendido y sonrojado

-¿Entramos?- pregunto Boomer agarrando la mano de Miyako esta solo asintió y los dos entraron con rumbo a un puesto de comida

después de ver la iniciativa del rubio los demas quedaron viendo a la chica que tenían al lado

-¿Te parece bien si te acompaño?-Brick pregunto viendo a Momoko con una gran sonrisa y un ligero tono de burla

-Por que no, pero iremos donde yo diga- la pelirroja cerró un ojo y saco la lengua ligeramente hacia un lado en un acto tambien de burla, despues de esto los dos entraron entre algunas bromas en dirección a un puesto de libros antiguos

-Ehm...- Brad estaba un poco nervioso por preguntarle a su amiga si quería entrar con el, no quería sonar muy arrogante pero tampoco tímido, el colmo seria que empezase a tartamudear y quedase como un imbécil, pero tenia que despejar todas esas dudas y hacer la pregunta

-ENTREMOS- Brushy agarro de la camisa al castaño y se lo llevo a rastras mientras daba saltitos como una pequeña loli

-A que no me ganas en una carrera de aquí a la montaña rusa- Butch estiro un poco las piernas y se puso en posición listo para correr

-Deja de soñar- la azabache salio corriendo a la velocidad de un leopardo

-Oye, no estaba listo- nuestro verdecito salió corriendo dejando mucho humo a su paso

-Me vale jaja- un sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kaoru, lo que mas le encantaba era molestar y competir con ese idiota

***En otro lugar***

Pov Yumiko

Oh por Dios ¿Que he hecho?, ¿Como diablos se te ocurrió traer de esa manera al chico que te gusta? ahora pensará que eres una loca y para colmo no le estas hablando, si esto sigue así se formará un silencio incómodo y si eso pasa el me evitara por el reto de su vida, por la depresión que eso me causara dejare la escuela, por consecuencia terminare trabajando en un MCDonald's del que me despedirán a mis 50 años y terminaré viviendo debajo de un puente con 2 gatos como única compañía, eso no puede pasar Yumiko, di algo...AHORA

-¿Como te va en la escuela?- no podías decir algo mejor boba, ahora sone como si fuera su madre

-Bien, según los pasillos se chismea que soy el mejor de mi clase- bueno al menos la pregunta no lo incómodo, pero no me pregunto cómo me iba a mi, eso significa que yo no le intereso

-Ahhh-por accidente he soltado un suspiro, no entiendo porque soy tan insegura cuando estoy con el

-Oye...te veo un poco deprimida ¿Estás bien?- fije mi vista directamente a los ojos amarillos del chico que me gusta, pude ver en ellos el brillo del cual me enamore, como es que ese brillo no se quita y que al parecer solo yo lo logró apreciarlo, asentí levemente como un signo de respuesta a la pregunta que me hizo y luego desvié la mirada

Pov Jarred

La veo nerviosa, será que he hecho algo malo, tal vez debo decir algo pero ¿Qué diablos le dices a la chica que te gusta?, no puede ser tan simple como decirle me gustas y ya, el otro día me sorprendió tanto cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba, estoy seguro que era una broma...pero si no lo era?, tal vez Yumiko si corresponde mis sentimientos, ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO IDIOTA? enfócate Jarred, te tienes que casar con esta chica y tener 2 lindos hijas que nos den mucho nietos, pero no puedo hablar primero, si doy el primer paso tal vez la incomode mucho

-¿Como te va en la escuela?- oh mierda, me va bien pero no se que contestarle, no estoy listo para que me pregunto algo

-Bien, según los pasillos se chismea que soy el mejor de mi clase- bien hecho Jarred, ahora haz quedado como un chico presumido e engreído, esto puede ser peor

-Ahhh- ¿suspiro?...estoy seguro que la oí suspirar, debí haber preguntado cómo le iba a ella, pero que idiota insensible soy

-Oye...te veo un poco deprimida ¿Estás bien?- al preguntar esto me tome un segundo para apreciar la perfección de su rostro, su pieles es lo mas hermoso que he visto, tan suave y delicada, sus ojos azules son como zafiros que resplandecen a la luz del sol, sus labios parecen hechos de azúcar, me hacen querer probar su dulzura, estoy seguro que mis ojos brillan cuando la veo, ella asintió con delicadeza y desvío la mirada, creo que la hice sentir incomoda otra vez

Pov Normal

-¿Te gustaria ir a la rueda de la fortuna conmigo?- preguntó Jarred un poco nervioso pero con una sonrisa honesta en sus labios, le extendía la mano a la castaña como invitándolo a aceptar su propuesta

-Me encantaría- Yumiko formó la sonrisa más grande que el mundo había visto mientras agarraba la mano de su chico ideal y se dirigían hacia ese juego mecánico

***A las afueras de la feria***

Pov Momoko

Después de comprar algunos libros y subirnos a algunos juegos mecánicos, Brick y yo salimos de las feria para subir a una colina y apreciar mejor los fuegos artificiales que iban a presentar en la tarde, esta se puede decir que ha sido la tarde ideal, me he divertido mucho con este pelirrojo, además de amigos y compañeros creo que logramos ya crear un vincunlo aun mas grande...creo...que...el...se volvio mi mejor amigo, eso me emociona mucho ya que nunca había tenido un mejor amigo hombre, jeje, creo que lo del beso de aquella vez quedó en el olvido

-¿Te divertiste hoy?- Brick despegó la vista del libro que había estado leyendo desde que habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina

-Más de lo que imaginas...mejor amigo- dije esto con una sonrisa y un tono divertido y alegre, si es mi mejor amigo creo que merece saberlo

-¿Perdón?- al parecer no entendió lo que dije, lo mejor es que se lo explique

-Bueno, es que te considero mi mejor amigo, es que nos parecemos tanto y concordamos en tantas cosas, creo que era inevitable ¿Verdad?- le dedique una cálida sonrisa pero en el vi solo un semblante serio, luego suspiro y devolvió la vista a su libro

-Tienes razón- pude notar que lo dijo con un sonrisa un poco triste, y despues dicen que nosotras somos las difíciles de comprender

***En la casa del terror***

Pov Boomer

Miyako y yo salimos abrazados de ese paseo aterrador, creo que no fue una gran idea venir aquí, esto fue 10 veces peor que la pesadilla de ayer, pero al menos estoy pasando tiempo con ella, desde que me beso en la mejilla siento que mi corazón se acelera cuando se me acerca, es que es demasiado perfecta, la quiero taaaaaanto, por eso siempre intento pasar tiempo con ella

-Eso fue de cierta forma divertido- Miyako se soltó del abrazo y me dio la mano parece que está siendo honesta

-A mi me dio mucho miedo jeje- puse una mano detrás de mi nuca y busqué con la mirada algún lugar donde ir, pude ver un puesto donde vendían peluches muy lindos y jale a Miyako hacia allá

-Elije uno- le dije con una gran sonrisa, pude ver en su cara una gran sorpresa e inocencia

-Pero...- al parecer no quiere aceptar mi regalo, pero yo la persuadire

-Recuerda que tu me prestaste dinero, tómalo como una devolución- la vi directo a los ojos y le guiñe un ojo, vi en ella un pequeño sonrojo mientras que asentía y fijaba sus hermosos ojos hacia los peluches

-Quiero ese- ella señaló con su delicados dedos un peluche con forma de pulpo color morado con un pequeño sombrerito de copa negro

-Pues ese será- saque el dinero de mi bolsillo, pague el peluche y aprecie como mi dulce rubia abrazaba al peluche contra su pecho, me hace tan feliz verla así

***Cerca del juego llamado "El aplasta estómagos"***

Pov Kaoru

Jajaja el idiota parece una nenita vomitando en ese basurero, no puedo creer que sea tan débil, pero debo admitir que en el fondo me cae muy bien, aunque nunca lo vaya a admitir creo que nos parecemos un poco, por eso me gusta ¿QUE?, NO, ese idiota no me gusta de eso estoy segura, tal vez me parece un poco atractivo pero de eso a gustarme, ja eso es totalmente imposible, yo apenas tengo sentimientos y estoy segura que no los desperdiciare con alguien como él

-¿Ya terminaste imbécil?- me acerque a él con lentitud mientras que el se limpiaba con la manga el vómito que aún le guindaba del labio

-Pudrete bruja- se le ve mareado creo que volverá a vomitar, se ve tan lindo cuando se enoja conmigo, ¿QUÉ MIERDA?, del enojo que me ha causado pensarlo de esa maner le he dado una cachetada

-Auch ¿Y eso? ¿Que hice ahora?- Butch se levantó de golpe y me miraba con odio mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-Por existir- tengo que responder con crueldad si no no sería yo misma, después decir esto me he volteado y me he empezado a caminar sin rumbo fijo, se que el esta enojado detrás mío y eso me hace sonreír

***En la pequeña granja***

Pov Brushy

DULCE, AMOR, PAZ, ARCOIRIS, DULCE, OVEJA, LINDO, UNICORNIO, PERRO, TIERNO, KAWAII, DULCE, DULCE, AMOR, TAYLOR SWIFT, DULCE, CARAMELOOOOOOSSS

***A las afueras de la ciudad***

Una sombra se encontraba parada en medio de una choza, viendo hacia la ciudad con odio, de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una señorita Alim muy molesta

-Sombra del demonio, tu plan fue un completo fracaso, esos niñatos utilizaron tu puta advertencia para evitar los eventos ¿No que tu plan era perfecto?- la señorita estaba furiosa, se encontraba detrás de la sombra con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sus insectos habían muerto por eso puto repelente y eso hacía su sangre hervir

-No era, fue perfecto, todo salió justo como lo planeado, ahora retírese- la sombra sonrió sin despegar la vista de la ciudad

-No tiene derecho a...- la mujer de pelo negro di una gran pisotón al suelo

-He dicho que se retire- la sombra volteo a ver con esos ojos demoníacos a la joven maestra, aunque su voz era pasiva hacía helar la sangre y erizo los pelos de la muchacha

-Arg- la señorita Alim se fue rechinando los dientes de la cabaña, este demonio o lo que fuera no le agradaba para nada, pero si quería vivir no podía hacer nada

***En la feria***

En un lugar de la feria, más específicamente en la rueda dela fortuna, dos labios se rozaban en un beso, estos labios eran los de Yumiko y Jarred...¿COMO DIABLOS PASO ESTO? ¿quien tomo la iniciativa?...descubrelo en el próximo capitulo de Los Super Z

Yo: Lo logre, lo termine, YEYYYYYYYYYYYY, bueno queridos y fieles lectores hoy no podre responder reviews por que me tengo que ir rápido, es que estoy usando la computadora en el turno que le corresponde a mi hermana y bueno, me tiene apresurada, pero antes de irme...

Mila: PUBLICA EL CAPITULO DE UNA VEZ

Yo: Y-ya voy. Bueno estos ultimos dias me he dado cuenta que ni yo misma me logro imaginar a Brad, Brushy, Yumiko y Jarred, por lo que me gustaría saber como se imaginan ustedes y si no les molesta me gustaria que me enviaran un dibujo ilustrando a estos 4 personajes, pueden enviarlo al email que aparece abajo (quitar espacios):

antonialalokis14 gmail. com

Bueno eso es todo, a casi se me olvida, quiero agradecerle a odettew por haberme puesto en favoritos, la motivación para escribir este capitulo lo saque de el...o ella la verdad es que no se nada de ti pero me haz motivado un montón, gracias

Mila: te apuras?

Yo: si, ya termine, bueno bey bey, nos vemos cuando mi inspiración vuelva avenir, chao


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Yo: Holis a todos, bueno despues de varios meses en los que arregle mi vida y me descubri a mi misma aqui estoy, volvi vivita y coleando, por favor disfruten el cap :)

Aclaración: Las canciónes también me pertenecen solo por si se preguntan de donde las saque

Capítulo 17: Bandas

En el capítulo anterior: Después de vencer a las hordas del mal, nuestros superhéroes han decidido ir al parque de diversiones, después de hurgar en la mente de algunos de nuestros protagonistas nos dimos cuentas de algunos sentimientos ocultos y nos hemos quedado en un beso dado por motivos aún no descifrados entre Yumiko y Jarred, recordado esto...continuemos

Mientras que la luz del atardecer caía los labios de 2 enamorados se unen en un tierno beso, pero ¿porque tan repentinamente? para saberlo retrocedamos unos segundos

***Antes del beso***

Después de haber entrado en el clásico juego mecánico el ambiente entre los 2 amigos se visto envuelto en un incómodo silencio, parecía que cada uno quería confesar lo que sentía pero ninguno conseguía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

-O-oye, Jarred ¿Quieres jugar a algo mientras que estamos aquí?- Yumiko cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que se sostenía a su asiento con fuerza, si le decía que no se sentiría super decepcionada

-Claro ¿Que tienes en mente?- Jarred se veia super tranquilo...o al menos aperantaba estarlo ya que por dentro se sentía como un idiota por no haber sido él el que sugirió hacer algo

-Bueno...podemos jugar verdad o reto...Claro, si a ti te parece bien- Yumiko tenía una gran sonrisa dulce, está tan emocionada, nunca había estado tanto tiempo a solas con su amor platónico

-Si, me parece muy bien, pero tu empieza, yo no suelo ser muy bueno en estos juegos- Brad se acomodo prar quedar cara a cara con la castaña, haciéndola sonrojara a mil, ellos habían pagado por 550 vueltas por lo que tenían mucho tiempo para jugar

-Uhm...¿Verdad o reto?- Yumiko formo una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios mientras que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello para que quedara detrás de su oreja

-Reto- Jarred estaba un tanto asustado, el sabia muy bien de quien se había enamorado y estaba totalmente consciente de que cualquier cosa que eligiera le iría mal

-Uhmmmmm...- la castaña mientras que pensaba se empezó a sonrojar y después de aspirar una gran cantidad de aire y apretar sus puños con fuerza sobrehumana, vio directo a los ojos a su amor platónico y lo dijo- T-te reto a besarme

Por unos segundos hubo un silencio incómodo, Jarred estaba atónito por lo que le había propuesto Yumiko, por un momento pensó en preguntarle si estaba bromeando pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, la verdad no le importaba si había escuchado mal o no, esta era su oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar, se acercó lentamente a su chica preferida y le agarró con delicadeza el mentón

-No vale como reto si es algo que de por si iba a hacer- susurro el rubio antes de unir sus labios contra los de Yumiko en un suave y torpe beso

***Volvamos al presente***

Mientras que esos 2 se besuquean, 2 best friends forever aprecian todo desde abajo

-Esto es lo más cute del mundo- afirmó Brushy con corazones en los ojos y viendo la escena como si fuera una de esas comedias románticas que ella amaba

-Y ahora deben de venir los créditos de la película- comento Brad con un tono burlón, la verdad es que estaba feliz por sus amigos, pero a la vez sentía un poco de envidia, el deseaba estar ahí pero con Brushy pero su amiga era demasiado distraída para darse cuenta

-No seas asi de burlón- la rubia dejo de apreciar la escena para sacarle la lengua a Brad mientras que lo veía molesta hecho que hizo sonreír al chico, tendría que conformarse una vez más con lo que tenía

-Oye, creo que esos 2 no bajarán en un rato y ya se está haciendo tarde, qué te parece si le damos su espacio y volvemos a casa- Brad empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la feria mientras que su amiga lo veía curiosa y luego lo empezaba a seguir, su amigo castaño a veces parecía ser bipolar

***Al día siguiente en la escuela***

Después de una tarde romántica llena de sentimientos reprimidos, era tiempo de volver a la vida estudiantil normal...bueno medio normal.

-Me niego- dijo con seriedad Kaoru cruzada de brazos y viendo a sus amigas que se encontraban arrodilladas frente a ella

-Vamos, es mi sueño mas preciado...bueno, solo atrás de ser dueña de una fábrica de dulces- afirmó la pelirroja levantándose mientras que sostenia un afiche que decía: "Pelea de bandas mañana, el ganador se lleva 5 pases para el concierto de One Ok Rock"

-Es mi banda favorita Kaoru, acepta pleaseeeeeeee- rogaba Miyako llorando aun en los pies de su amiga que se sentía incomoda ya que todos los que pasaban por el aula donde estaban almorzando la quedaban viendo extraño

-No lo haré y punto final- grito la azabache sacando fuego por la boca mientras que sus amigas lloriqueaban porque se les quemaba el cabello

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron la ojiazul y la ojirosa al mismo tiempo mientras que hacian un tierno puchero, la verdecita soltó un largo suspiro mientras que se masajeaba la frente y se preparaba para responder sin tener que darle un zape a sus amigas

-Por que: 1- no he escuchado ninguna banda con tres intrigantes, 2- no me interesa el premio porque ni siquiera conozco a la banda, 3- ustedes quieren que sea la cantante y yo no tengo ganas de cantar- aclaró Kaoru enumerando con los dedos mientras que sus amigas la veía y sonreían con malicia con cada dedo que alzaba

-Nadie dijo que seremos solo 3- Miyako señaló a los asientos donde se encontraban Yumiko y Brushy hablando, la primera sonrojada y la otra super emocionada

-¿Como si las pudieran convencer?- Kaoru le dio la espalada a sus amigas creyendo que ya había ganado la batalla, la rubia tal vez si caería fácil pero Yumiko, oh Yumiko era tan terca como ella y no iba a acept...

-Ya lo hicimos. hablaron al unisono otra vez con una sonrisa "inocente"

-¿QUE? ¿Cómo lo lograron?- la verdecita agarro por el cuello de la camisa a Momoko y la acercó incómodamente a ella

-Eje..bueno...jeje, Yumiko es fan de One Ok Rock y Brushy se invito sola jiji, ahora me podrias soltar- Momoko tenia la mano detrás de la nuca y reía con nerviosismo, cuando su amiga la soltó se acomodo la camisa y le saco la lengua a su terca compañera

-Bueno, aun hay 2 puntos que resolver por lo que pidanle a alguien mas que cante- Kaoru se empezó a tomar su juguito de manzana verde

-¿Sabes que si vendes tu entrada puedes conseguir hasta 100$?- le susurro Miyako al oído haciéndole escupir todo su jugo en la cara de La pelirroja

-100$ es mucho dinero, eso me serviría para hacerle la vida imposible al idiota de Butch...uhm me convencieron, cantare- la verdecita les dedico un signo de paz, un guiño y una sonrisa avariciosamente honesta a sus amigas

-YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY estaré en una banda de chicas con mis bff- Brushy la que había estado escuchando la conversación hace un rato empezó a dar saltitos mientras hacía un baile super raro, a su lado estaba la castaña que solo tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Oigan...¿Y los chicos?- pregunto Miyako un poco extrañada mientras que sus amigas se encogian de hombros

***En el salón de Jarred***

El chico rubio que una vez era el más cool de toda la escuela, se estaba meciendo en un rincón con una creciente aura oscura, mientras que 4 chicos lo veían con una gotita en la sien

-J-Jarred...no es para tanto- dijo Brad dándole unas cuentas palmaditas al hombro de su amigo

-¿COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? ¿TU QUEDASTE COMO UN IDIOTA FRENTE AL AMOR DE TU VIDA?- Jarred se levanto y empezó a acorralar a Brad contra la pared, su mirada reflejaba rabia y desesperación, daba mas miedo que Kaoru en sus dias, estaba a punto de darle un golpe acertado a la cara cuando Brick intervino y lo derribó con un movimiento de karate

-Mira Jarred, entendemos que estes triste, ya que fue algo totalmente estupido...

***Cuando terminaron de besuquearse***

Después de ese apasionado beso los 2 pubertos se quedaron viendo a los ojos como 2 almas que se conectaban y sincronizaban cada sentimiento, cada movimiento, cada...malestar

-Lo siento- dijo el rubio antes de taparse la boca y vomitar sobre el vestido de Yumiko

-Aaaaaaaah-grito la castaña mientras que alejaba al chico de su lado y le empezaba a pegar con su bolso

***Terminamos de recordar***

-Jjajajjajajajjajajjajajjajajaj, lo jaja siento es que jajjaja es tan divertido recordarlo jajjjajajaja- Butch casi que se orinaba de la risa mientras que Jarred se volvió a llenar de un aura depresiva

-Ahora mi vida esta acabada, no hay forma de que la pueda ver a la cara otra vez- decía el joven con el corazón destrozado

-Pues no la mires a la cara- dijo Boomer con una inocencia y idiotez incomparable

-¿Y que le va a ver? ¿el pecho?- regaño Brick

-No puede, es demasiado plana- Boom Turn Down For What de parte de Butch

-DEJEN DE BURLARSE- grito el adolescente dandole un zape de los que dejan marca a Brad

-Ey ¿Por que a mi?- el castaño se sobaba el chichón con unas cuantas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos

Los tres hermanos y Jarred se quedaron viendo entre ellos para luego juntarse en un circulo, susurar, asentir y ver de nuevo a Brad

-Por idiota- dijo con simpleza el rubio menor sacándole una gotita en la sien a el afectado por el golpe que estaba deseando presentar una demanda contra la escritora por siempre hacerlo pasar mal, rompiendo la cuarta pared ¿donde?

-Bueno, no vinimos aquí para eso Jarred, queríamos saber si vas a participar con nosotros en la guerra de bandas- pregunto Brick mostrándole a Jarred el mismo cartel que antes le había mostrado Momoko a su amiga

-Ehm, no lo se, hace mucho que no practico en la pianola y ya se acercan los exámenes de medio curso, ademas lo de ayer me tiene un poco deprimido...creo que la respuesta es...

-Estará Yumiko- susurro en su oído Boomer

-...Si, ¿A que hora? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Que canción cantaremos?- la actitud de Jarred cambio en menos de un segundo mientras que los trillizos y Brad chocaban los 5

-A las 7 pm, mañana, en el gimnasio, solo Butch lo sabe- explico Brick viendo mal a su hermano azabache al decir lo ultimo

-¿Por que?- pregunto el rubio mayor

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa, ustedes solo asegurense de aprenderse sus partituras- Butch al parecer estaba harto que todos preguntaran lo mismo por lo que le entregó a su amigo una partitura hecha a mano y salió de la habitación molesto

-Mierda, ¿Como hare para escribir la letra de una canción en un solo dia?- penso el verdecito

Esa misma tarde al terminar la escuela las 2 bandas improvisadas habían decidido ensayar cada integrante por su parte, ¿que logica tenia eso? ninguna, pero si así lo querían así iba a ser, los instrumentos habían quedado de esta manera

En la banda masculina:

-Brick: guitarra

-Bommer: bajo

-Butch: cantante

-Brad: batería

-Jarred: pianola

En la banda femenina

Momoko: batería

Miyako: pianola

Kaoru: cantante

Brushy: guitarra

Yumiko: bajo

***En la casa Matsubara***

Pov Kaoru

Había estado practicando vocalización desde que llegue a casa, después había bajado a cenar tacos con mi familia y al finalizar una disputa con Dai sobre quién debía lavar los platos, que obviamente gane no muy pacíficamente, subí a mi habitación...o bueno...mi basurero privado, dispuesta a practicar la letra de la canción, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que la loca de los dulces nunca me dijo que canción cantaríamos

-Arg Momoko- refunfuñe mientras buscaba en mis contactos a esa chica incorregible

-H-hola- es mi parecer o Momoko suena cansada, oh se me olvidaba la exigencia física de la batería

-Hola pelirroja, ¿te estas esforzando mucho?- pregunto con un pequeño tono de burla que debo admitir no lo solté intencionalmente

-N-no, pa-para nada, la verdad es mu..muy fácil- oh por Dios suena como si fuera a desmayar, mejor le pregunto rápido lo de la canción

-Que bien, oye Momo ¿Que canción cantaremos?- busque entre mis cosas un papel y un lapicero para poder apuntar el nombre

-Ah...jejeje, sobre eso- esa fue una risa nerviosa o me pareció-Kaoru...tu tendrás que escribir tu propia canción

-¿QUEEEEE?- creo que mi grito se escucho hasta la luna, ¿como diablos pensó la pelo de zanahoria que yo podría hacer eso?

-Gomeeeeenn, sabia que si te lo decia no ibas a aceptar, pero todas las bandas participantes tienen que usar canciones inéditas- la voz de Momo suena como si fuera a llorar, mierda...ya no me puedo tirar atrás, ellas no tienen tiempo para conseguir a una nueva cantante

-Arg...te veo mañana en el gimnasio...si llegan tarde me voy- colgué el teléfono pero pude escuchar antes de hacerlo un "gracias" por parte de mi tonta amiga

-Bien...Hay que trabajar- pensé mientras tiraba todo lo que había en mi escritorio al suelo y ponía mi cuaderno, si o si iba a escribir es canción

*Pov Normal*

Había pasado todo el dia y ya había llegado la hora esperada, el gimnasio se iba llenando poco a poco de los ciudadanos que estaban emocionados de ver a los jóvenes tocar, pero mas emocionados estaban los estudiantes que iban a expresar su arte

-Se llama a "Princesa y Otras" al escenario, resivamoslas con un fuerte aplauso- se escuchó la voz de la presentadora por todo el lugar

-Recuerden: No intentan opacarme o les ira mal- dijo una chica toda greñuda y vestida ridículamente a otras 3 chicas que estaban vestidas casi igual a ella

-Princesa es muy cruel con sus amigas ¿no crees Brushy?- pregunto Miyako viendo con lastima a esas chicas

-Si...pero ahora no hay que concentrarnos en eso Miya-chan, tenemos que ser las mejor allá afuera y ganar el puto premio- Y así señoras y señores es como perdimos por completo a nuestra rubia de ojos cafes

-Ok? Kaoru estas lista- Yumiko vio extraño a su amiga para luego fijarse en Kaoru que tenía unas ojeras incomparables

-Si...y si no ganamos ese premio juro matarte a ti- el dedo de la verdecita apuntó hacia Momoko que estaba jugando con su baquetas

-Obvio que...- Momoko sonreía y se veia muy animada

-...No ganaran- el que habia completado la frase era Brick que justo pasaba por ahi con su banda

-Pues si lo haremos, no importa lo que digan, ya que unos perdedores como ustedes nunca les ganaran a nosotras que somos maravillosas y no vomitamos sobre los demas- Yumiko saco su fiera interior viendo con fuego en los ojos a Jarred que mantenia la cabeza baja

-Se llama a "Los RRBZ" al escenario, recibamoslo con todo nuestro apoyo- las 2 bandas se fijaron en el escenario

-Nos toca- al menor de los hermanos se le iluminaron los ojos mientras daba saltitos de emocion

-Pues no hagamos a nuestro publico esperar- Brad se paso lengua por la mano para luego pasarse esa mano por el pelo, todo un galan...segun el

Los 5 empezaron a subir al escenario y a posicionarse en el escenario, el que parecia mas nervioso era Butch, ¿sera que logro escribir la canción?

-Buenas noches Nueva Santadilla- saludo el pelirrojo con mucha alegria- Somos Los RRBZ y les cantaremos nuestra cancion...Ambivalencia

Brad levanto sus baqutas y las hizo chocar tres veces antes de empezar a tocar, el ritmo de la cancion era bastante alegre y aun que no habian ensañado juntos parecian bien sincronizados, Butch suspiro fuertemente antes de empezar a cantar viendo directamente a los ojos de Kaoru

La logica en este relacion ya se perdio

No se lo que pasa en mi cerebro o corazon

¿Por que es tan dificil vivir, sin que tu odiosa precensia no este aqui?

No me logro concentrar si no es en ti

No te deseo bienestar ni luz sin fin

Tal vez que te mueras me traiga alivio, pero habria un vasio en mi corazon

Te haz vuelto esencial en mi vida y eso me fastidia ni me lo imaginas

Es una maldicion quererte cerca y a la vez no soportar cuando respiras

Acaso tiene sentido lo que digo es posible estar metido en este grande liooooo

...

AMBIVALENCIA

Ese conflicto en mi corazón que me impide definir lo que siento por vos

AMBIVALENCIA

Te odio en verdad, pero sin ti no tiene sentido mi vida

Esta sensación me hara explotar

Maldigo el dia que en mi nacio...la ambivalencia

La ambivalencia

Mis amigos preguntan si eres mi novia y yo no se que contestar

Pareces un ángel que del cielo cayo y mi razonamiento aplasto

Tal ves tu semilla de amor floreció y se ramifica en mi interior

Que cursi me pongo cuando te pienso

Otra razon por la que detesto

Te haz vuelto esencial en mi vida y eso me fastidia ni me lo imaginas

Es una maldicion quererte cerca y a la vez no soportar cuando respiras

Acaso tiene sentido lo que digo es posible salir de este vacio

...

AMBIVALENCIA

Ese conflicto en mi corazón que me impide definir lo que siento por vos

AMBIVALENCIA

Te odio en verdad, pero sin ti no tiene sentido mi vida

Esta sensación me hara explotar

Maldigo el dia que en mi nació...la ambivalencia

La ambivalencia

Ahora era el turno de Brick de lucirse y lo hizo a lo grande con el mejor solo de guitarra jamas tocado, pero la cancion no habia terminado y Butch aun tenia que cantar, todos los instrumentos dejaron de sonar para la parte acapella de la canción

Aun que no logre encontrar la paz de esta guerra en mi cabeza

Quiero siempre estar a tu lado y protegerte de mi oscuro lado

Por favor acepta a este hombre indeciso para formar un pequeño nido

No te prometo las estrellas pero te hare aullar...y no solo en luna llena

Y ahora si el coro final

AMBIVALENCIA

Ese conflicto en mi corazón que me impide definir lo que siento por vos

AMBIVALENCIA

Te odio en verdad, pero sin ti no tiene sentido mi vida

Esta sensación me hara explotar

Maldigo el dia que en mi nació...la ambivalencia

La ambivalencia

AMBIVALENCIA

Ese conflicto en mi corazón que me impide definir lo que siento por vos

AMBIVALENCIA

Te odio en verdad, pero sin ti no tiene sentido mi vida

Esta sensación me hara explotar

Maldigo el dia que en mi nació...la ambivalencia

La ambivalencia

Amviba-amviba-ambivalenciaaaaaa

...Un segundo de silencio se escucho en el gimnasio para que luego el juez principal se levantase de su asiento y con lagrimas en los ojos empezara a aplaudir estimulando al publico a hacer lo mismo

-ESO ES ARTE-

-SON ESTUPENDO-

-DENME UN HIJO

Todo eso se escuchaba desde el público

-TENGO 12 AÑOS, PUTA PEDOFILA- y ahi esta la linda respuesta de Butch

-Bueno esa interpretación si que estuvo candente pero aún nos queda una banda participante que promete mucho, y esa es "Las PPGZ" resivamoslas con entusiasmo-

-Superen eso- desafío como siempre Brick a su compañera rosadita mientras que bajaba del escenario

-Lo haremos- respondió ella mientras que subía

-Buenas noches magníficos ciudadanos, estamos aquí para interpretarles una cancion que escribio nuestra compañera Kaoru Matsubara aquí presente, el nombre de esta pieza es "Amar al mal", espero la disfruten- wow que presentación mas formal de parte de Brushy...enserio no me lo esperaba

-Denle con todo chicas- la batería de Momoko empezó a resonar por todo el escenario

-¿Por que diablos me quedo viendo?- pensó Kaoru mientras que pasaba la parte intro de la canción, pero el show empezaba y ella no podía distraerse por lo que empezó a cantar

Mi corazón va a mil, alejándose de ti

Queriendo mas y mas amor, devorando todo

Alimentándome del dolor, quebrando un corazón

Como un cristal, tan débil es tu voluntad

No, no,no dudes que soy humana

Si,si,si admito que soy mala

Ta,ta,tal vez esto era lo que deseabas

Pero, pero pero te aseguro no te lo esperabas

1,2,3 el juego perdiste, ni me moví y tu alma vendiste

3,2,1 en tu sistema esta, te aferras lo mas que puedas

Si juegas con fuego te vas a quemas, si enfrentas a la diabla al infierno iras

Tu has empezado a amar, amar al mal

Hablando de traición, siempre serás el perdedor

Bailando sobre lava, yo nunca me quemo

No existe algún perdón, para el perdedor

Arruinando mi moral, no me puedo controlar

No,no,no dudes que se amar

Si,si,si soy cruel al ejecutar

Ta,ta,tal vez no me quieras escuchar

Pero,pero,pero lo harás al final

1,2,3 el juego perdiste, ni me moví y tu alma vendiste

3,2,1 en tu sistema esta, te aferras lo mas que puedas

Si juegas con fuego te vas a quemas, si enfrentas a la diabla al infierno iras

Tu has empezado a amar, amar al mal

No,no, no lo puedo evitar

Mi amor es militar

Duele pero siempre estará

Quizás jaja

1,2,3 el juego perdiste, ni me moví y tu alma vendiste

3,2,1 en tu sistema esta, te aferras lo mas que puedas

Si juegas con fuego te vas a quemas, si enfrentas a la diabla al infierno iras

Tu has empezado a amar, amar al mal

La verdecita se había robado el show totalmente, la gente aplaudía de pie y no falto el que lanzo un ramo de rosas

-Wow, esta última presentación si que tuvo pasión, pero ha llegado el momento de decidir, ¿jueces?- la presentadora se acercó al panel de jueces que le entrego un sobre que ella rompió para llegar al resultado- los finalistas son...Los RRbZ y Las PPGZ

Nuestros 2 grupos subieron al escenario entre alegres y nerviosos, pero con una grandes ganas de ganar

-Y el ganador es...-

Todos cruzaban los dedos, las manos, los brazos, las piernas, hasta los ojos por dios, ¿por qué tardaba tanto en decir el puto resultado

-JA JA JA JA JA ¿Que importa el resultado si dudo que salgan de aquí con vida?- esta voz resonó por todo el gimnasio mientras que se escuchaba como todas las puertas se trababan y la gente se empezaba a desesperar

Un portal extraño se empezó a abrir, era como una espiral oscura de la cual algo intentaba salir, este parecía ser un trabajo para los super z...pero...no había forma de ir a un lugar privado, sus transformaciones eran muy luminosas...si salvan el dia esta vez...sus vidas serian muy diferentes...¿Que haran esta vez los super z? ¿Que intentaran salvar?...descubranlo cuando me vuelva la inspiracion

Yo: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN, se que actualizo cada vez que Leonardo Dicaprio gana un oscar pero no me culpen he estado trabajando en otros proyectos, por ejemplo he estado en mi wattpad: nolocasolorota, escribiendo una historia que significa mucho para mi, también he escrito tantas canciones que podría grabar un álbum...pero como no tengo voz me jodi TuT, también he estado jugando CDM, si chicas, el puto accidente de Lysandro no me deja escribir esta historia XD, tambien me he vuelto bien pinche loca...bueno mas de lo que estaba y eso es todo, gracias por leer nos vemos la próxima vez que Leo gane un oscar...naaa mentira, intentare actualizar mas seguido


End file.
